Harry Potter and the Power of Ancient Magic
by Cute lil Yami
Summary: Crappy tittle I know... Malik, Ryou, Yugi and most probably Seto are going to Hogwarts. Voldemort's followers know about the M. Items, and they are searching for them but they might stumble into something even more powerful along the way.
1. What's an England?

**WARNING**: Contains spoilers for Harry Potter 6 The Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, do you think I would be here writing fan fiction? Ha! Well… most probably.

There is no Yaoi/shonen-ai in this story, perhaps some couples, not sure yet. This story will take place in Harry's 6th year.

-O-O-O-

Chapter One:

What's an England?

It was mid summer at midnight. The streets in Spinner's End were all dark and isolated. Some of the streetlamps were broken, only a few were shinning dimly in the dark street. A man wearing a dark cloak over his shoulders, carrying a letter safely in his clutches, walked between a labyrinth of small brick houses, looking to his surroundings, full of paranoia, afraid that in any moment someone might jump out of someplace and devour his body. He kept walking until he reached the very last house, where a dim light glimmered through the curtains in a downside room.

He slowly approached the door, hearing that there were people inside talking; he knocked three times, breathing heavily. After a few moments, the chattering he had heard behind the door has stopped. The door opened slowly, revealing a man looking at him, with long black hair, pale skin and a hook nose.

"Ah, Wormtail, I'm glad you're finally here," said the man. "The Dark Lord said he had sent you, please come in."

Wormtail entered the small house, his glance lingering from one person to another. When he finally settled inside, he counted about five people in there. He sat down, and took off the cloak revealing his face. He had small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose.

"Yes Severus," he answered with a squeaky voice, "h-he told me to bring you t-this." He handed the letter to Severus, with trembling hands. Severus noticed that Wormtail's face looked more swallowed and worn since the last time he had encountered him. Severus took the letter and opened it, attracting the looks of the other people there present, his eyes moved from one edge of the letter to another, his eyes narrowing with curiosity as he read further. When he was done, he took out his wand, and pointed it toward the letter. He muttered some magic words, and the letter burned and turned into ashes. Snape then turned his face to the other Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord has a new mission for us," he said, "and this time he will not tolerate any failure." The guests in the house looked at each other muttering confusedly.

"Apparently he has found out about a stronger source of magic, a source of ancient_ dark_ magic," Snape continued, "this magic comes from Egypt, from the Land of the Pharaohs. The only thing he described in that letter was that that magic is sealed inside seven mystical items called The Millennium Items. He wants us to find as much information as possible on those items, that's the reason why we're all here."

"But there are only six of use here, counting you and Wormtail," said a witch named Bellatrix, "how are we going to find out about some items that are probably more than 3 millennia old?" Just then, another Death Eater stood up,

"I saw something like that… a muggle museum…" said the man.

"Don't be a fool Amycus!" said another Death Eater, standing up to Amycus' level. "How can some simple muggle magic be of any interest to the Dark Lord?"

"Not quite, Alecto…" said Snape, pacing the room, "ancient muggle magic can be quite powerful and dangerous too, if not used wisely." Alecto looked at him confusedly but sat back down, muttering curses between gritted teeth. "Now… tell me more about this… museum, Amycus."

"Well, it was on a trip to Japan on January, after some of the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. I had to live there for a few months in secrecy, hiding from the Ministry of Magic. One day I entered this museum, full of Ancient Egyptian history, hoping that I could find some interesting information to the Dark Lord when I was to return. While looking at the exhibit, I found out about those Millennium Items… though unfortunately the only information I could find is that that were created by the twin brother of a very powerful Pharaoh and that the are about 5,000 years-old. But they didn't posses any of the seven in the exhibit." He finished.

"Hmm… interesting… so I suppose that our best guess is to go to that museum and find out about those items as much as possible. Remember, the Dark Lord is counting on us, and we should not fail him," Snape said. With that, all the Death Eaters there present nodded and began exiting the house.

-O-O-O-

"Do you think it wants something from us…?"

"I'm not sure, aibou…"

"But then, why won't it go away?"

"Perhaps it likes it here."

"Well… I'm not sure that grandpa will allow me to have a pet owl…" said a 16 year-old boy, very short for his age, with tri-colored spiky hair, wearing some sky blue pajamas with yellow colored stars in them. He was sitting on his bed, staring at a brown-colored owl, which came through the window that morning, giving Yugi a rude awakening. It had been fifteen minutes, since it came, but the owl refuses to go away.

"C'mon! Shoo!" Yugi tried in vain one more time, but the owl just tilted his head, and stood there, holding a letter on its beak

"Maybe it wants to give that letter to us, aibou…" said the spirit that inhabits Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami., who materialized next to Yugi.

"But why would someone deliver letters with an owl? That's just plain weird…" Yugi said, looking at his yami.

"Well, when has something ever seemed logical to you since you finished the puzzle and met me?" Yami said with a semi-evil grin forming in his lips.

"… Point taken," said Yugi, taking the envelope from the beak of the owl. As soon as he did so, the owl flew away, out the window. "Ok… awkward…" he said reading the address in the envelope, it was addressed to,

_Mr. Y. Motou_

_First Dormitory up the Stairs to the Left_

_Kame Game Shop_

_Domino City_

_Japan_

"… well that is accurate. Do you think that it might be a joke from Jounouchi or Honda?"

"I don't know… let's read it first…" Yugi answered.

_Dear Mr. Motou:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although, most of our students enter the first year at Hogwarts at the age of 11 or 12, we can make an exception with you. You are going to enter the sixth year, with three other Late-Starters. The list of school supplies is at the back of this letter, as well as the ticket to the train you are to take on King Cross Train Station in London, England. The term starts September 1st. Your owl is to be expected before July 31._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Ok… I'm sure about one thing… it wasn't Jou's or Honda's work… neither of them can be THIS creative…"

"Maybe it was the work of the Tomb Robber…" Yami said, crossing his arms.

"… You just don't like him do you?"

"What IS there to like about that Thief?" Yami asked. Yugi just sighed.

"Hmm… but Yami… can't there be a chance that it is actually real? I mean—we know that real magic exist… so perhaps, this school of magic is real!" Yugi said, his eyes flashing a hint of excitement.

"Well… I do sense some magic emitting from this letter…" Yami said, while glancing at the letter. "Perhaps, there's a small chance that it is real…or maybe just another trap to get a hold on our Millennium Puzzle,"

"…" Yugi stayed quiet. He knew that many people wanted to get their hands on the Millennium Puzzle, and for that same reason, he cannot trust anyone too easily; though he has always had an issue for being gullible… "But if it is real… then we might be missing the chance of our lifetime!"

"…" now it was Yami's turn to be quiet.

"C'mon Yami! Let's at least check it out! Pleeeeeaaaassseeeee!" Yugi said, clapping his hands together, and looking at Yami with big, watery, eyes.

'Oh no… he's giving me the puppy eyes…' Yami thought to himself as Yugi continued to look at him with big eyes., until Yami sighed in defeat. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms saying,

"Oh, all right aibou… but first let's ask what your grandfather has to say in this…"

Yugi leaped off the bed cheering with happiness. Quickly, he changed his pajamas and wore his favorite leather shirt, black leather pants with all his buckles and belts, and his Millennium Puzzle, and headed downstairs to tell everything to his grandfather.

-O-O-O-

"But Ishizu! I don't want to go to a magic school! I can already control my magic pretty well!" said a young boy, around 16 also, with lavender eyes, tanned skin, and san colored hair. He and his sister were currently discussing about the letter he had received this morning, indicating him something about a wizard school.

"Malik, I know you can. But don't you think it will be better if you learn even more? Perhaps it can even help us understand further the Millennium Items," said his sister, Ishizu, placing a hand on his left shoulder. Malik did not answer.

"Besides, it might be a fun experience!" she added with a warming smile. Ra, he hated that his sister knew that he would make anything for her…

"Fine, I'll go…" Malik said, chewing on a read apple that was on a fruit basket on the table. Ishizu smiled again as she picked up the letter once more.

"In here it says that someone named Remus J. Lupin will escort you to Diagon Alley, the place where you are going to buy your school supplies, in London, England," she said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Malik replied. "But what do they mean with, 'we expect your owl?'"

"I suppose that that's the way they deliver their mail," said a voice behind them. They both turned around to see Rishid, holding two plates with freshly made waffles. He approached them, placing the plates on the table, and sat next to Malik.

"How long have you been hearing all this?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long enough," Rishid replied simply, "and I also believe that you should go, Master Malik."

"Ah well… two against one.. guess there's no way out of this one huh?" Malik said, smirking, "and Rishid, you know that you don't have to call me 'Master' anymore."

"Ah yes… I apologize… it's quite a habit," Rishid replied, smiling slightly.

"Ha… it's ok," Malik said, returning the smile. "Well… I guess it's off to England then."

"That's the attitude I want from my younger brother," Ishizu said, hugging Malik slightly.

"Yeah… but one question…"

"Yes Malik?"

"Where are we going to get an owl…?" Ishizu and Rishid looked at each other with amused, yet worried expressions.

-O-O-O-

"C'mon yami, please?"

"No."

"Oh please?"

"No."

"Pretty, please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, please with sugar on—"

"I said No! And that's my final answer!" yelled the spirit of an Ancient Tomb Robber, better known as Bakura this days. Ryou, his partner, his other half, his host, or as he prefers to call him sometimes, his 'vessel' were currently having a small argument about this so-called wizard school. What if this 'Hogwarts' was a trap to steal the Millennium Items? He could not let ANYONE steal from the King of Thieves! What an embarrassment if something like that was to happen; but of course, with his cunning mind, strict I-always-get-what-I-want personality, there was no way Ryou was going to convince him to go to that so-called 'Hogwarts' School.

"If it is a trick, I'll let you send the guilty one to the Shadow Realm, no questions asked!" Ryou said, with the most Yugi-like puppy eyes he could manage. Bakura stared at him with wide eyes. Boy… he's desperate thought Bakura. Ryou offering him to send someone to the Shadow Realm… no questions asked. This was truly a first one. But no! He wasn't going to fall for this. Bakura shook his head.

"I won't stop you on your plans on stealing the Millennium Items!" Bakura's stare, if possible, widened more. He thought about it for a few seconds.

"… No."

"Oh please Bakura! At least you'll know something that Yami won't." Aha, magic words. Bakura realized this suggestion for a moment. Knowing something that the Pharaoh will not…

"… Fine… we'll go."

Ryou smiled widely as he leapt from the couch to run to his room, already packing some of the things he was going to take on their trip to England. Bakura stared in amazement at his speed.

"… You are aware that this might be a trick, are you now?" he asked, watching his Hikari run from one corner of the room to another.

"Yes, but it does give me a chance to visit my homeland!" Ryou said, folding some pants and packing them.

"Whoever told you we were going there?" Bakura asked, "We are going to Hogwarts, not your homeland."

"Hogwarts is in England! My homeland!" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright then, but I have one question…" Bakura said, scratching his chin.

"Yes?"

"… What's an England?"

-O-O-O-

A/N: For those of you wondering, I decided to start this fan fiction, replacing the other one. It had too many grammatical errors, and I know that this one might have a few too, but not as many as the first one. For the people who began reading the other and were left in a cliffhanger, I'm sorry ;;

I will try to update every week. I know this chapter was short. I'll try to make the others longer, and probably, next chapter I'll add Seto Kaiba Please review!


	2. Late Starters?

**Warning: **Contains spoilers for Harry Potter 6, The Half-Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Hmm… I am a strict no Yaoi writer and I don't usually write romance on fan fictions, so what if I don't add any romance at all? It's fair enough for everyone. Tell me what you think in your reviews.

The reviewers will be thanked at the end of this chapter.

-O-O-O-

Chapter Two:

Late-Starters?

Seto Kaiba, CEO of one of the most known gamming companies of the world, Kaiba Corp. was currently sitting on his desk starring at a very peculiar letter. It was written on parchment, with emerald green ink, with a very fancy handwriting. He, Seto Kaiba, had received many types of ominous, strange, (sometimes irritable) and bizarre letters, but this one just won the loot. A letter inviting him to a Wizard School… how low could other companies get just to steal some of Kaiba Corp.'s original and elaborated products and ideas? Did people think he was stupid? He threw the letter to the trashcan. A busy man like him had no time for stupid jokes.

"Just wait until I find who is responsible for this…" Kaiba said to himself, returning to the other matters important at hand, like his company. He opened his laptop and began typing as he usually does.

"Big brother…" said a small boy about 11-12 years-old, with raven colored hair and dark blue eyes, walking toward Seto's desk.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, without glancing away from his laptop's screen.

"Um… what if… you know… for some strange reason… that letter… was actually from a magic school?" Seto just rolled his eyes.

"Mokuba… how many times do I have to tell you that magic isn't real?"

"Oh Seto c'mon! You've seen all the things that have happened to us and you still don't believe in magic?" Mokuba replied while crossing his arms, looking at his brother firmly. Seto just scoffed.

"How do you explain those times that we have been in the Shadow Realm? And the time when all those monster weren't holograms, and were real?"

"…" He stayed quiet and stopped typing to gaze at his younger brother. Mokuba was wearing a rather unyielding look for his age, with arms still crossed. He was amazed how much Mokuba could act just like him; the glance, the composure, and the frown he was wearing. Seto shook his head.

"There must be a logical explanation for all of those events," he said, returning his attention back to his laptop.

"Yes there is, magic!" Mokuba replied. Seto scoffed once again. Mokuba frowned. Ok… desperate times call for desperate measures. Time for the heavy artillery! Mokuba thought. He looked toward his big brother with large, watery, almost pleading eyes. Seto couldn't avoid not looking. Oh no… thought Seto.

"C'mon big brother… what do you got to lose?" Mokuba asked, still staring at Seto with large eyes.

"Time is money Mokuba," he answered quickly.

"So…? You do deserve a vacation…" Mokuba said, not glancing away from his brother's face.

"Not interested," Kaiba replied once more, trying to avoid his younger brother's puppy eyes, falling miserably.

"Please… for me?" Mokuba asked with persuasive eyes. Seto looked at him as he softened a bit. He closed his laptop and rubbed his temples as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine Mokuba, I will check it out…"

"YAY! Thank you Big brother!" Mokuba hugged his older brother and left him alone in his office, as Seto began to wonder why he always falls for the puppy eyes…

-O-O-O-

Harry Potter was currently resting face-up on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been at the Burrow for one week now, with the Weasleys, which he finds just perfect. He has always despised to stay with the Dursleys anyway. Harry sighed deeply as he gazed out the window. He still has not been able to get over his godfather's death. Every day, when he received mail, he hoped that one, just _one _of those letters belonged to Sirius. But he knew that that wouldn't happen. Sirius was death, and even though that Dumbledore told him that it was not his fault, still deep down inside he knew that if he has learned Occlumency, his godfather would perhaps still be alive. How he missed that bark-like laugh, all the questions he had forgotten to ask him… He sighed once more. At least people believe him now that Lord Voldemort is back. Although, he doesn't know if he should feel happy, or worried. The prophecy said: _Neither of them can live as the other survives_, which clearly meant that in the end, Harry will have to kill Voldemort, or the other way around… he really hoped it was the first one.

As he got back to stare at the ceiling for no reason, Ronald Weasley, his best friend since his first year in Hogwarts, opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey mate, breakfast is ready," the red-haired boy said, "C'mon down."

"Yeah, coming," Harry replied simply. He sat up straight as he picked up his glasses from the night table and yawned broadly.

"By the way, mum said that she has something important to tell us," Ron alleged, "she wants us all to be there, so she doesn't have to repeat herself too much."

"Okay," Harry answered simply.

"Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked, "You surely seem pretty right down worried."

"It's nothing!" replied Harry quickly, as he stood up from bed and walked out of the room. Ron just stared at him with an eyebrow raised, but shrugged and followed him out of the room. Downstairs at the dinning room, almost everyone was there waiting for them. Harry was quite surprised to see Mad-Eye-Moody and Lupin; he didn't expect either of them there. He and Ron sat down at the table.

"Good morning Harry!" Lupin said, "Had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah," Harry answered smiling slightly. Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother, served him some freshly made breakfast on his plate.

"Good morning, Harry dear," she replied. Harry nodded. He looked around the table, and noticed that Lupin had a rather concerned look, Mad-Eye's magical eye was spinning like crazy, Mr. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, and Mrs. Weasley looked rather pale. Harry threw a glance at Ron, who just shrugged indicating that he was as lost as him. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, whispering something to each other, wearing curious looks.

"All right, I suppose Ron told you that we wanted to tell you something important, no?" asked Mad-Eye Moody, speaking for the first time since Harry arrived. Harry nodded.

"Well, first of all, you can breath easily, is nothing to be too worried about," Lupin alleged, smiling slightly. Harry noticed that many of the ones present either sighed a bit on relief or relaxed their stressed poise.

"Does it have to do with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, his voice lowering with every word.

"Not quite Ron," Lupin said. Again, the stress in the room banished. "It has to do with Hogwarts." People began murmuring in the room.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione said, her eyes widening, "The Ministry isn't planning on closing the school! Is it?"

"No, no!" Lupin said, "Hogwarts isn't going to close."

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, this year at Hogwarts, there are coming four new students," Moody began saying.

"Only four? Only four first years? Wow… parents must be stressed…" Ron said, Moody glared at him slightly, making Ron shut up and sink back to his chair. Harry couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"As I was saying, four new students, not first years—per se—are coming to Hogwarts. They will be coursing the 6th year, like you." Moody finished.

"First years starting at sixth?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they are late-starters. The Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore discovered these youngsters potential at the beginning of this summer," Lupin said. "And I must say, from Dumbledore descriptions, these youngsters' posses some strong magic."

"But if they're magic are so strong, how come you discovered it not to long ago?" Hermione asked again.

"That's what we would like to know," Moody said, "not even the Ministry of Magic of their countries noticed this." Harry frowned. How was this possible? He had heard of Late-Bloomers, but skipping five years, even O.W.L year, is something out of the ordinary… well ordinary for the Wizardry World.

"You mean, they aren't from England?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore is accepting strangers from other countries to enter Hogwarts, just like that?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

"The Wizardry schools from their own countries won't take them in. Dumbledore was the only one that said yes," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Why are you telling us this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because, the will be staying here for the rest of the summer."

-O-O-O-

_The passengers heading to London, England please board the flight number 211 now. Thank you._

"That's my flight," Yugi said, picking up his back pack from the floor and hugging his grandfather.

"Take care my boy," said his grandfather hugging him back tightly.

"I will, grandpa," Yugi said, still hugging him.

"And tell Yami to take care too," he added.

"Yes grandpa," Yugi said, his grandfather still hugging him.

"Be careful, Yugi," his grandfather said, still holding Yugi in a tight embrace.

"Um grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Um… I'm supposed to board the plane now… if you don't mind…"

"Oh… OH! So sorry Yugi got a bit emotional there…" Grandpa Motou said, letting go of Yugi and smiling sheepishly. Yugi smiled warmly. "Keep in touch."

"I will, bye grandpa!" Yugi said, waving to his grandfather and heading toward the plane.

-O-O-O-

"Ah good, we take the window seat," Ryou muttered to himself, as he sat down on the window seat at the airplane. He rested his head back a bit and gazed out the window. It was a beautiful day outside, and hopefully the flight will go by smoothly.

>>I don't trust this contraption... Bakura told Ryou through his mind-link.

>C'mon Bakura, everything is going to be fine 

>>How can something so big stay up in the air without falling? 

>It's science Bakura 

>>I don't trust science either Bakura replied, crossing his arms mentally.

>You don't trust anything but yourself Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

>>Ah dear Hikari, you know me too well Bakura said, a devious smirk forming in his lips. Ryou just sighed. >>Remember, you said that if this was a trick, I could send to the Shadow Realm the one responsible for this! 

>Yes, I haven't forgotten Bakura 

>>Good. 

Ryou chuckled softly. His yami could be very childish sometimes. He sat up straight and glanced at everyone there, hoping to find a familiar face, but he didn't recognize anyone. He frowned slightly as he rested his head back again. He could sense his yami plotting different ways to send someone to the Shadow Realm. Ryou closed his eyes as he waited for the plane to take flight, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice:

"Ryou?"

-O-O-O-

Yugi was inside the plane already looking for the seat he was supposed to take. He was hoping that he got the window seat. He walked, carrying his backpack on his back, smiling cheerfully as always. Yugi was quite excited. He really wanted for this magic school to be real. All the things to discover and learn… all the things that he will be able to do… and perhaps, just perhaps… there was some sort of spell to cause a grow-sprout…

/Don't get your hopes too up, aibou/ Yami said through their mind-link.

/You've been hearing my thoughts again, haven't you/ Yugi asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

/You need to learn how to block your thoughts better from me aibou/ Yami alleged, smirking and crossing his arms.

/Alright already, I get it/ Yugi said, chuckling softly. He walked a bit farther until he reached the seat he was assigned to. He was surprise at what he saw sitting in the window seat…

"Ryou?" Ryou looked at Yugi surprised. He quickly stood up from his seat.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Ryou said, his eyes flashing a hint of happiness.

"Well going to... um… a school," Yugi said, remembering that he could not tell anyone about Hogwarts. "And you?"

"Same!" Ryou said, with his hopes going up. "Are you going to—YOU!" 'Ryou' yelled suddenly, pointing a finger at Yugi, getting a few stares from the people in that section.

"YOU!" 'Yugi' replied also.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN PITS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bakura asked, glaring furiously at the former Pharaoh, who gladly, returned the same glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Pharaoh replied smoothly, not letting go of his stern glance. "I just knew it! I knew that this trip to England was all just a trap made by the Tomb Robber to steal our Millennium Puzzle!" Yami added, pointing at Bakura with a menacing finger. The people around them began to question these two strangers sanity.

"The hell—why would I take you all the way to England just to steal your dammed puzzle?" Bakura asked, crossing his arms.

"I do not know how the mind of the wicked works," Yami answered coldly, crossing his arms as well.

"Stupid Pharaoh…" muttered Bakura, with gritted teeth.

"Baka Tomb Robber…" muttered Yami.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" they yelled in unison, and just before they began summoning monsters on the airplane to play Shadow Games, Yugi and Ryou took over their bodies again, blushing crimson red at the stares that they were receiving and sitting down on their assigned seats.

"Sorry for that…" Yugi muttered softly, still blushing embarrassed at what just happened. "Yami has been quite paranoid, that's all."

"Don't worry, I understand completely," Ryou said, smiling slightly. They both laughed, as the plane began to take flight.

-O-O-O-

A/N: ;; sorry I took a bit on the update. It was a busy week this week, but thank you for you patience. I probably won't be able to update next week because I might be at my dad's house, but I'll update the other week, hopefully.

Now Onto the reviews, with one of your favorite bishies, Malik Ishtar! (as in, sorry for not adding him in this chapter fan girls)

Malik: Yeah… err… CLY (Cute Lil Yami) will like to thank the following reviewers:

**Axel the Nekko: **Yay! First post! Thank you!

**Avari Shadowborn:** Yeah, thanks, I will take your advice. I don't think I'll add romance in this fic.

**Vuzznut**: Thank you!

Malik: So yeah… Thank you for reading this story. Domo arigautogozaimasu. (Thank you very much) Remember, review!


	3. Unexpected Arrivals

**Warning: **Contains Spoilers for Harry Potter 6, The Half-Blood Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! At least not yet… (Makes plans for a YGO hostile take-over)

A/N: Yay! I got more reviews that I thought I would! That really makes my day! I guess that HP/YGO crossovers are addicting! Thank you so much! And as always, reviewers will be thanked at the end of this chapter, this time by no other than Yami Bakura!

Bakura: Whoop-dee-doo.

A/N: Well, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

((Bakura to Ryou))

(Ryou to Bakura)

**((Yami to Yugi))**

**(Yugi to Yami)**

-O-O-O-

Chapter Three:

Unexpected Arrivals

"Well, here we are, England," said Malik, as he and Rishid walked through the streets of London, searching for a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron' to wait for someone named Remus J. Lupin. Malik had wanted to come alone, but Rishid had insisted in accompanying him to London at least, so he wouldn't feel lonely or lost. Even if Malik didn't want to admit it, he knew that he appreciated a lot that Rishid had come along. He didn't like the idea of visiting a foreign country by himself much, less staying there a whole year (except Christmas, Easter and summer).

"Malik… do you know where you're going?" Rishid asked, while they walked.

"Nope, not a clue."

"I see… maybe we should ask for directions…" Rishid suggested.

"The letter said that that place cannot be seen by people who do not possess magic, so it would be a waste of time…" Malik answered.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"We keep walking." Rishid sighed and followed Malik. After about ten more minutes of walking, Malik and Rishid found the estimated place, 'The Leaky Cauldron', where they were supposed to meet Remus J. Lupin to buy his school supplies. They both entered the small, dark pub cautiously. There weren't many people there, just a few, some reading a book silently, and others drinking something. Malik looked around inside the pub, wondering if any of those people there present could be the person he was looking for.

"Excuse me, but are you one of those late-starters?" said a raspy sounding voice. Malik and Rishid quickly turned their heads toward the counter. Behind it, was standing a man with a semi-hunched back, bony hands with long fingers, and bald.

"Depends, who wants to know?" Malik asked, almost sounding rude.

"I'm Tom, the bartender. Lupin told me that he was expecting some people," the bartender said, "he told me to tell you to wait for him a couple of minutes because he might arrive a bit late."

"So much for punctuality…" said Malik, looking at Rishid, who just shrugged. "I guess that we'll just have to wait…" Rishid nodded as they both sat on a nearby table. The place looked dark and mysterious, yet cozy and quite welcoming at the same time. The chimney was burning, giving the pub a warm feeling, though it was quite hot outside.

"I wonder how is this school going to be like…?"

"One of the most marvelous places that you can imagine," Tom said, cleaning the counter with a dirty piece of cloth.

"It is?" Malik asked, looking at Tom with an eyebrow raised.

"Aye, it is. One of the safest places known in the Wizardry world; and one of the most mysterious," Tom replied, wearing a grin.

"Mysterious you say?" Malik said, his curiosity growing with every word said by the bartender.

"Oh yes. It is more than one-thousand years old. It contains many secrets known by few, others known by even fewer, and some discovered by none," Tom said, his voice lowering softly, making Malik more curious and enthusiastic about Hogwarts.

"But… if there are some things that people still don't know about that castle, how can that be safe?" Rishid asked, wearing a look full of concern, since he knew that things like these are the ones that awake Malik's curious and mischievous nature.

"That's a very good question mate, and I'm afraid that I can't answer it. But take my word; Hogwarts is the safest place," Tom added. Rishid's look just narrowed, both in curiosity and concern.

"Hey Rishid…"

"Yes Malik?" Rishid said, breaking from thought.

"Didn't the letter say that there were three other late-starters?"

"Coming to think about it… yes it did…" Rishid alleged, crossing his arms.

"I wonder who they are…?"

-O-O-O-

"Yugi, do you know where 'The Leaky Cauldron' is?" Ryou asked, as he and Yugi walked the streets of London aimlessly, looking for the place they were told to go, so they could meet Remus J. Lupin and buy their school supplies.

"No I don't. The only thing that I know is that this place can't be seen by non-magical people..." Yugi said, taking a look at a map he had found. He and Ryou, after they had calmed both of their yamis, discovered that they were both going to Hogwarts. Yugi couldn't be more thrilled, and Ryou couldn't be more relieved. He was happy that he was going there with someone he knew.

"But if non-magical people can't see it, don't you think that using a map is kinda of a waste of time?" Ryou asked, looking toward his companion.

"I guess… but what else can we do?" Yugi said, still looking at the map.

"Don't know… the only thing I can think of is asking for directions…" Ryou said, placing his luggage on the ground, since they're arms were already numb from carrying that entire luggage for what appeared hours.

"Man! Lupin-san must be there waiting for us already, and we're here lost, without a clue of where this "Leaky Cauldron' is!" Yugi said. Ryou sighed.

_BANG!_

((HOLY MOTHER OF RA!))

**((What was that?))**

Both Yugi and Ryou were startled to see a huge purple triple-decker bus in front of them, who apparently had appeared out of nowhere, nearly avoiding a near stop sign, which just jumped out of its way. A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt from the door onto the pavement and said,

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! I—Whoa! Wicked 'air styles!" the young man said, as he looked at Yugi and Ryou, who were both standing there, with wide eyes and startled expressions. "What kind o' spell did yeh use?" As soon as Ryou recovered from shock, he smiled slightly and said,

"Um… they're natural…"

"You don't say—WICKED!" said the young man, grinning widely. "By the way, the 'ames is Stan Shunpike!"

"Hi Stan, I'm Yugi Motou and this is Ryou Bakura," Yugi said, smiling slightly, "nice too meet you."

"Headin' anywhere?" Stan asked, grinning.

"You know where 'The Leaky Cauldron' is?" Yugi asked, looking at Stan with a sparkle of hope shining in his eyes.

"O' course!" Stan said, "get in!—Oh don' worry 'bout that. I'll take care o' the luggage!" Stan alleged. Both Yugi and Ryou nodded gratefully as they climbed to the door and entered the bus. They noticed that it was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs, grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly.

"Whoa—this is… something else!" Ryou said, smiling widely.

"Yeah…" they both looked around for empty chairs, as Stan followed them closely with their luggage. They sat down at the very back of the bus nest to an old-looking wizard, who was mumbling some curses under his breath.

"'Ey Ern! To The Leaky Cauldron!" Stan yelled from the back of the bus. As soon as he did so, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. They turned right, and with another loud BANG, Yugi was flung backward, and Ryou's chair toppled right over.

"Where are yeh from? I've never seen yeh aroun' this place," asked Stan happily.

"I'm from JapaAAAAAHH! Yugi yelled as another BANG was heard, his chair slid backward again as the Knight Bus moved from the main street of this busy city, to a narrowed alleyway. Ryou grabbed a candle bracket, avoiding the fall, but hitting himself hard of the head with a pole.

"Japan, yeh say? Very interestin' place, if yeh ask me," Stan said brightly.

((RA! RYOU GET OFF THIS CRAZY THING!))

(Don't talk to me now Bakura or I'll puke…) Ryou said through his mind link to Bakura. Ryou hold his stomach as he felt dizzy and wobbly.

"Oy… don't feel well? It happens to everyone on their firs' time," Stan said. Ryou looked at him with a 'you don't say?' look.

**(Oh boy… my lunch is making a comeback…)** Yugi said to his Yami, as the bus made a narrow turn, flinging him to the side, with Ryou falling on him. **(Oy…)**

**((I think we should get off this-this contraption soon…))** Yami said, not feeling very comfortable with all the abrupt turns and stops.

**(Me too…)**

Another BANG was heard a few minutes later, as the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, squeezing in the middle of two cars.

"'Ere we are! The Leaky Cauldron! That would be nine sickles each," Stan said happily. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other worriedly. What in the world was a sickle?

"Um… sir… we only have pounds… that's the money the exchanged us in the bank for our yen," Ryou said politely.

"Oh... yer muggle-born aren't ya?" Stan asked.

"Muggle?" asked Yugi and Ryou in unison.

"Yeh know, non-magical folks."

"Oh yeah… we just received a letter inviting us to Hogwarts," Yugi said.

"Ah well, not a problem then! I won't charge yeh for this trip," Stan said, smiling warmly.

"Oh no, sir please—we thank you for your hospitality but—" Ryou began to say, but Stan cut him off.

"This is on the house," Stan said, "take it as a welcomin' gift." Yugi smiled warmly and so did Ryou.

"Domo arigatou! I mean—Thank you!" Yugi said. Stan smiled again, as he helped Yugi and Ryou with their luggage again, skipping into the pavement again.

"Well, nice meeting ye!" said Stan, jumping on the bus again and closing the doors. With a loud BANG, the Knight Bus drove off and disappeared from sight.

"Oh… right now I wished I hadn't eaten so much at the airplane…" Ryou whined, covering his mouth with his right hand. Yugi smiled slightly.

"It'll pass soon… hopefully," Yugi said as he opened the door that led inside of the pub. The place was small, dark and Yugi thought, creepy looking. Both of them entered the pub and were startled by what they saw. Not far from where they were standing, a young, Egyptian teen, with lavender eyes and sand-colored hair was sitting on a table, apparently talking with his companion. That person was no other than:

"Malik!" Ryou and Yugi exclaimed in unison, making Malik look at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Ryou? Yugi? What the hell--?" Malik said, wearing a surprised expression, while standing up from the chair and walking toward them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing!" Ryou said, smiling widely at Malik's direction.

"Malik was invited to a Magic school called Hogwarts," Rishid said, speaking for the first time since Ryou and Yugi had arrived, "I suppose you are here for the same reason?"

"Yeah," Yugi alleged, "we received some letters inviting us to that school also!" Ryou nodded.

"Well, I must admit, it's a relief that I'm not going there all by myself…" Malik said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Tomb Keeper…" Bakura said, taking over Ryou's body abruptly.

"I see that Ryou brought you along," Malik said, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"Of course, wherever Ryou goes, I go," Bakura replied, sitting on the table where Malik and Rishid were sitting.

"I swear that if I didn't know better I'd say that this was a conspiracy against me," Yami said, taking over Yugi's body as well, and sitting down on the table too with his arms crossed.

"Ah shut up, stupid Pharaoh and stop being so paranoid," Bakura said, glaring at the Pharaoh, gaining a glare from the former. "Anyway, I was hoping that this all a joke, so I could send the responsible one to the Shadow Realm," Bakura added, lowering his voice into a whisper so only Rishid, Malik, and Yami could hear him. Suddenly, the doors of the pub opened once more, revealing three persons. The first one was a bit pale, wearing some wasted and old robes, with a few scars on his face. He was smiling slightly and appeared quite tired, but cheerful. The other one was a kid, not older than 12 years, who had long, raven colored hair, narrow, but cheerful eyes, and a very happy expression. The last one very tall individual, he had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a trench coat that appeared to defy all laws of gravity. He had a look that clearly said 'I would rather be anywhere but here'. The three of them walked inside as Malik, Bakura, Yami and even Rishid gasped.

"KAIBA!" they all yelled in unison.

"Ah great… apparently the midget, the schizophrenic guy, and Mr. I-Wanna-Rule-The-World, are here too," Kaiba said with a very sarcastic tone, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, as pleasant as eating a poisonous mushroom…" Malik muttered under his breath. Kaiba just scoffed.

"I knew this was a waste of time, and these geeks are here to prove it," Kaiba said.

"Ah c'mon big brother," Mokuba said, giving Seto the puppy eyes, "you saw that magic was real!" Kaiba scoffed once more.

"Well, since apparently you all know each other, I don't need to introduce you then!" said the man that had entered with them, "My name is Remus J. Lupin. I'm here to escort you to buy your school supplies."

"Oh so you're Mr. Lupin?" Ryou said, taking over his body before Bakura got him in trouble. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes, you must be Ryou Bakura right?" he said, smiling at Ryou's direction. Ryou nodded. "And you must be Yugi Motou, and you Malik Ishtar," he added. The formers nodded. "Ah, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are…" he said at Rishid's direction.

"I am Malik Ishtar's older brother, Rishid Ishtar," he replied, Lupin nodded warmly and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you. Well since we're all here, I suppose that we should get going, shouldn't we?" he said brightly. He walked outside the pub, using the back door, leading them to where the trashcans were kept. It was a dead end, since there was a big brick wall there.

"Um… are you sure that—" Yugi began saying, but stayed quiet when he saw that Lupin took out his wand (A/N: Or stick, like Bakura said) and tapped some random bricks. Suddenly, a hole began to appear in the middle of the wall, getting bigger and bigger until it was big enough for them to walk through. Everyone, except Lupin, stood there, staring at the alleyway in awe, filled with witches and wizards walking from one store to another, carrying bags and some others cauldrons, and visiting stores.

"Whoa…" Mokuba said, breaking the seconds-long silence that engulfed our newcomers.

"Couldn't have said it better myself…" Yugi replied.

"Welcome boys," Lupin said, "welcome to Diagon Alley."

-O-O-O-

A/N: Why is it that I can never write more than 8 pages? Ah well… at least I updated! Now I leave Bakura here with the reviewers!

Bakura: Ra kill me now…

A/N: Now, now Bakura, that wasn't what we agreed…

Bakura: I NEVER AGREED TO DO THIS!

A/N: Aw! I love you too!

Bakura: --; Ra… anyway… CLY wants to thank the following re-

A/N: (hugs him) SMILE BAKURA! SMILE! D

Bakura: (gives me a death glare)…

A/N: Smile or the flamethrower gets it! (glares back)

Bakura: (forces smile) All right already! I'm smiling! Sheesh! Anyway, CLY wants to thank the following reviewers:

**Becky: **What does that Kaiba have that I don't? I mean, look at me! I'm so much hotter than that ignorant bas—(gets hit on the head by a mallet) I mean—thank you for reading this story. We appreciate having readers like you. Please keep reviewing.

**Axel the Nekko: **Of course she gets typos! She's a moro—(gets hit on the head again) DAM—(gets hit) DARN IT! Yes, it will have some interesting turns, or so she expects. Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing.

**Kikyo's Killer: **Oh… I really like your pen name. It has the word 'killer' on it. (grins) Eh, I really don't know why you waste your time reading this worthless sto—(gets hit by mallet again) ARGH! I mean—THANK YOU! Keep reading this freaking—I mean, great story! (covers head to avoid getting hit again)

**Person:** Right… before I get hit, I just better say thank you for reading this story, and thank you for that compliment you made. Please keep reading and reviewing this story. (whispers) or she'll take my flamethrower away! Please do it!

A/N: There we go! Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it Bakura?

Bakura: I hate you so much…

A/N: I love you too!

Bakura: Anyway to the reviewers, Domo arigatougozaimasu. (Thank you very much)


	4. The Dark Mark

**Warning: **Contains spoilers for Harry Potter 6-The Half-Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Yet another chapter! Whoopie! I'm on a roll! (dances) Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed this story! I don't know what I would do without you guys! You will all be thanked at the end of this chapter by Yami Bakura, and introducing also, Yami Marik!

Bakura: NOT AGAIN!

Marik: I get out of the Shadow Realm for this…?

A/N: I freed you of the Shadow Realm with the Millennium Plushie of d00m! (Shows them a teddy bear with the Millennium Symbol drawn on a piece of paper, pasted with duct tape sprayed gold on its forehead) So you owe me!

Bakura: Is that even real…?

A/N: Of course it is!

Marik: Right… anyway, while we question the sanity of this authoress, onto the chapter.

-O-O-O-

Chapter Four

The Dark Mark

"This is…" Yugi began saying.

"So…" Malik replied.

"Very…" Ryou added, with a shocked expression.

"Unreal…" Kaiba finished. They were standing in the entrance of Diagon Alley, staring at the awe-inspiring place with wide eyes. They walked further into the alley, gazing from one store to another wishing that they head eyes in the back of their heads so they could see it all. Many of those stores sold from pets, cauldron and books, to powerful potions and artifacts. Lupin stopped walking and turned around to face the newcomers.

"I suggest that we make a stop first on Gringotts, the wizard bank, so you can exchange your money for wizard money," he said brightly.

"Wizards have their own money?" Mokuba asked curiously. Lupin nodded.

"Yes. We even have our own musical bands!" Lupin replied, smiling warmly. "But we only have one problem…" he added looking to his side, toward a gloomy looking shop that appeared abandoned. "Ollivander isn't here anymore, and we don't know where he took off to… so we probably aren't going to be able to buy your wands today…" Yugi looked very disappointed. "But no worries! I'm sure that Dumbledore will fix things up for us!"

"This 'Dumbledore' is the school Headmaster, am I correct?" Kaiba asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes that is correct. Now let's keep moving. We're probably going to take at least an hour or two exchanging your money… security is so tight nowadays…" they continued to walk further into the alley, with the newcomers noticing for the first time many wanted posters pasted on the windows of the stores. Ryou yelped when he saw one of the black-and-white posters move. Malik stared aghast at it, and Yugi's eyes widened. Seto just scoffed.

"What are Death Eaters?" asked Rishid while he stared at a poster of a sneering woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. Everyone noticed how Lupin's expression darkened, his eyes narrowed and the smile that was on his face a few seconds ago banished completely. People that were nearby stopped to stare at the man that had dared to ask such a question, though Rishid didn't flinch. Kaiba crossed his arms, as if he was also waiting for an answer.

"Look… I'll tell you everything… once we're out Diagon Alley," Lupin said with a low, yet serious tone. Yugi, Ryou and Malik nodded in comprehension, Rishid hesitated, but understood that this wasn't the best place to discuss such things; the only one who didn't want to wait until later was Kaiba. He hated to feel threatened by anything or anyone, and by the amounts of posters pasted on the windows of the stores, the only way he felt was threatened. What if one of those so called Death Eaters was watching them right now? What if they decided to attack? Or worse… what if Mokuba got hurt? He would sue the magical world, even if the non-magical world doesn't know that there were wizard and witches living among them, he would make sure he got his way. He looked at Lupin directly in the eye, with a very stern glance; a glance that would make any of his employees quiver with fear, and said,

"If you want me to walk any further, you better explain this to me now. I don't like feeling menaced," Kaiba said sternly.

"I know, I know! But trust me, this isn't the best place to explain anything," Lupin said calmly, "I promise that as soon as we finish, I'll explain everything, but not right now." Kaiba's eyes, if possible, narrowed more; but he nodded slightly, not removing his stern glance, though Lupin didn't flinch. They continued to walk until they reached a large, white building. There was a long line of wizards and witches waiting to be attended. There were some wizards murmuring curses under their breaths, saying that the excess of security wasn't this necessary, others ere just worried that someone might pop out of the nearest cauldron and kill them at the point. Several wizards glared at anyone who dared come to close, and others kept their hands inside their pockets, apparently holding their wands tightly, glancing around cautiously. Lupin motioned the newcomers to stand in front of him in line; they did as told and glanced to their surroundings. More and more wanted posters were visible there, in the small shops and stores that surrounded them. Yugi couldn't help but to feel insecure in that place, even if it did amaze him.

**((Do not fret aibou))** Yami said through his mind-link. **((I know that you feel unsafe and insecure, but I promise that I won't let anything happen to you))** The insecure ness in Yugi's mind banished completely after these words.

**(Thanks Yami)** Yugi said smiling, **(You know, you're like the big brother I never had…)**

**((Really? I feel honored then))** Yami added smiling.

**(But I can't help but to wonder…who are those people on those wanted posters? Are they really that dangerous? Everyone here seems so tense and stressed…)** Yugi questioned, sighing mentally.

**((I know… it is quite worrying…))** Yami agreed. **((Is as if we were all under a threat…))**

**(Yeah…)** Yugi agreed also. The fact that the wanted posters were everywhere, and the people there glare at you just for wishing them a good day, made them, in fact, feel threatened. **(Oh well… we'll understand everything when Lupin explains it to us… )**

**((Yes, I believe we will))**

**(I just hope it's not one of those "You-Have-To-Save-The-World-Because-You're-The-Choosen-One-And-Blah-Blah-Blah-Yada-Yada-Yap-Yap" kinds of thing…) **Yami couldn't help but to chuckle at Yugi's thought. Yugi smiled at his yami and resumed to look at his surroundings. He noticed that Ryou was having a private conversation with his yami. He could tell because Ryou was staring into space, and his eyes looked somewhat blank and distant. Probably trying to convince his yami not to steal the bank… that was possibly what Bakura was planning to do.

(No Yami, you're not stealing this bank, and that's final!) Ryou said through his mind-link.

((Ryou, Ryou, Ryou… I am The King Of Thieves! I cannot—and I quote—be caught and/or captured by any sort of government security at all! Even if we are in the Magical World)) Bakura said, with a mischievous smirk forming in his lips.

(I know yami; I just don't want any trouble of any sort with anyone… I just want to make it through the school year without any problems…)

((Che. You need a more exciting life…)) Bakura said, crossing his arms mentally. ((I need to teach you how to have fun.))

(… I don't think I'd like your definition of fun…)

((Oh please, what is not to like?)) Bakura began giving Ryou fun tips, which were well… _his_ definition of fun. Let's just say that if we were to film a movie entitled 'Bakura's Definition of Fun" the movie would be rated 'R'.

(Bakura please! That is just gross!) Ryou replied.

((What? It IS fun mauling a cat! First, you take a dagger and make an opening cut from its chest to it's as--))

(BAKURA!) Ryou yelled, closing the mind-link and ending the conversation. Boy, his yami did have quite a gruesome imagination…

Kaiba was standing next to Lupin, still wearing a stern glance with his arms crossed. He didn't trust much the people that were around, less much with those wanted posters there… one of those people next to him could be one of those Death-Eaters in disguise for all he knew.

"Mokuba… stay close…" Kaiba said to his younger brother, who nodded and stood really close to Kaiba.

"Hey… I just noticed…" Yugi said, breaking the silence between them for the first time since they had been in line… "Where's Malik?" Rishid's glance perked up from the ground and began looking to his surroundings frantically, looking for Malik.

((That sneaky bastard…)) Bakura said mentally, smirking.

"He must have had separated from the group…" Lupin muttered. "We must find him! It is dangerous to wonder alone at times like these!"

"Should we split up?" Ryou suggested.

"No… we shouldn't split up… it's too risky…" Lupin said. Suddenly a loud _BANG_ was heard, followed by many gasps and yells in panic. Kaiba noticed than in all the commotion, the people around them were all screaming and pointing up to the sky. Kaiba looked up and he saw a green-glowing skull, with a snake sticking out of its mouth up in the sky. His eyes widened. What kind of hallucination was that? Lupin gasped.

"The Dark Mark."

-O-O-O-

Malik was currently walking through a darker, more dangerous looking alleyway that had called his attention while he walked with the rest of the group toward the bank. He glanced around, and noticed that this side of the street was more devoted to the Dark Arts that Diagon Alley. He peered into the windows as he passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any costumers of any sort. Perhaps wizards didn't like Dark Arts much… He kept walking until he was in front of a shop named Borgin and Burkes, which apparently possessed a variety of sinister-looking objects. There, in the mist of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood the first sign of life he had seen since he had set a foot on that strange, dark street. A blond boy around his age, with black robes was talking to an oily haired, stooping man, who was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear. Malik entered the shop, gaining the attention of both of the individuals standing there. The man raised and eyebrow in curiosity and said with a cold voice,

"Can I help you?" Malik just shook his head.

"No… I'm just looking around." The snobby-looking boy was looking at Malik with a hint of curiosity in his grey eyes and said quickly,

"Well, I'd better be off now… remember what we talked, Borgin," he pointed to an object that Malik couldn't see quite well, "Don't forget to keep _that_ one safe."

"Of course… sir." The boy's eyes narrowed, throwing Borgin a warning glare. Next moment, the bell of the door tinkled loudly as the boy walked out of the shop, looking rather pleased with himself. Malik took a look at the counter where the boy had pointed too. He raised an eyebrow and continued to glance around the store.

"I've never seen you around here before…" Borgin said, his voice sounding like poison.

"Well, I've never been 'around here before'," Malik said, adding the same amount of poison to his words.

"Are you a muggle-born?" asked the shopkeeper, his voice sounding more dangerous than before.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry… English is not my native language… what is a muggle?" Malik asked, removing his glance from a skull that was on a table on display.

"Non-magical people…"

"Oh no… my family has been practicing magic for years…" 'Years' being an understatement, thought Malik.

"Oh I see…"

"How much for this blade?" Malik asked Borgin. He was holding a medium-length blade, with a golden handle. There were cobras crafted on its handle, with a skull on the end.

"Twenty sickles," Borgin asked simply.

"… What's a sickle?" Malik saw that Borgin took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards him menacingly, though Malik didn't feel scared or frightened. "It was just a simple question… if you didn't want to ans—"

"You ARE a Mud-Blood!" his voice sounded more threatening than ever. His angry grip on the wand was so tight, his knuckles were pale white.

"Mud-Blood?"

"I should KILL you right now, just for entering my store Mud-Blood," Borgin said. "Get out of here! OUT!" he yelled sharply. Malik did not comprehend why was he being called a Mud-Blood, but he left the store without any complains. He was getting bored anyway and he also had to go back with the others… Rishid must be worried sick by now.

**(A/N: Ok, if you are a Malik-fan, and hate to see him hurt and/or injured, I strictly recommend you skip this next section. You have been warned.**

"Hahahahah! Looks like we found ourselves some fresh meat…" said a mysterious voice that had apparently come out of nowhere. Malik turned around to see three cloaked persons. Their faces were not visible.

"Who are you?" Malik asked, reaching for his back pocket, where he kept his Millennium Rod. "Show yourselves!" The three of them began laughing, almost maniacally as they walked closer to Malik. He, Malik, took some steps back with precaution.

"A Mud-Blood like you shouldn't wonder these streets all by himself…" said the second cloaked person.

"Yeah… you could get hurt…" said the third one. Heh… apparently they didn't know who they were messing with, Malik thought. "Let's finish him."

"Heh… I'm not scared of you," Malik said, his hand rubbing his Millennium Item slightly.

"Oh?" said the second cloaked individual with a mocking tone, "Not afraid? Aww… he's trying to act brave! Isn't that just_ adorable?_" he added sarcastically. Malik's eyes narrowed even more. The first one took out his wand and pointed it toward Malik.

"_Cru—"_ before he could finish his incantation, he began punching himself on the face, while rubbing his stomach. After a few seconds of this repetitive pattern, he began doing cartwheels and back flips, landing on the ground in very uncomfortable positions. The other two cloaked individuals looked toward his direction in utter incredulity. Malik just smirked.

"What the—is the Imperious Curse!" said the third person. "But how…?" Malik didn't know what an Imperious Curse was, but if it was working, he'll just play along…

"Yeah, it is!" Malik said, "and if you don't want me to do the same to you, you better leave me alone!" the two of them looked at each other. The cloaked man was still doing weird, silly, and apparently, hurtful actions. Suddenly, a fourth voice from behind Malik, cold and venomous said,

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ just before Malik could take out his Millennium Item to defend himself and see who was attacking him, a jet of green light shot from the end of one of the cloaked person's wand, and hit Malik squarely in the chest. Malik was blasted into the air, falling abruptly in the ground, with a dry sounding thud.

-O-O-O-

"The Dark Mark? What's that?" asked Ryou, while running with Lupin and the others, toward where the mark in the sky had appeared, leading them toward a darker, more mysterious looking alley, called Knockturn Alley.

"It's a mark that the Death Eaters make every time they kill someone," Lupin said, still running, making a sharp turn to the left. Ryou and Yugi gasped, Rishid began to run even faster. Kaiba and Mokuba had stayed behind at the Leaky Cauldron. Seto didn't want his younger brother to be at any peril. They passed a few deserted stores, which sold, or used to sell, dark and sinister-looking artifacts.

"This place is deserted…" Yugi said, peering into the windows of the stores.

"Yeah…" Ryou agreed.

"There!" said Lupin, pointing to a body that lay on the ground. Yugi and the others ran toward it to see who it was. When they all got a better look at it, they all gasped. It was Malik, and apparently he was… dead. Rishid couldn't believe what he was seeing. He slowly walked toward the body that lay on the ground motionless, his eyes widened in disbelief. Rishid kneeled down next to the body, and hold his head up with trembling hands.

_He was dead._

Tears streamed down from Yugi's cheeks. He was alive just a couple of minutes ago! He was just here! With them! But now…

_He was dead._

Ryou collapsed on his knees. It was unbelievable, inconceivable, unthinkable! How did it happen? He was just with them… so how? Why? Just a few moments ago they were at The Leaky Cauldron… happy and joyful to have seen each other… what had happen? He got closer to the 'lifeless' body, with his yami looking through his eyes, staring aghast.

"…" Lupin was silent. He had promised Dumbledore that he would transfer the boys to Diagon Alley _safely_. He had failed. One of them was dead, and it was his entire fault. If he had just exchanged some money before they had arrived, like Molly had suggested before he had left, this wouldn't had happened. He sighed deeply as he placed a hand on Rishid's shoulder.

"Malik…" was all that Rishid was able to say between sobs, as he holds Malik closer to himself. "Malik…" he said once more.

"What?" Rishid's eyes widened., Lupin's gaze perked up, Ryou rubbed his eyes and Yugi just stared in skepticism.

"Malik…?"

"What is it?"

"MALIK!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Rishid yelled out of pure happiness and relief. He hugged Malik tightly, as Malik struggled to get out of his older brother's strong grasp. Yugi giggled happily and Ryou laughed. Lupin couldn't believe his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Malik said, finally getting free of his brother's tight embrace. "Didn't thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you now?" Rishid helped his younger brother sit straight. "Ow!" complained Malik, placing a hand on his chest.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, getting worried all over again. Malik explained to them everything. From what happened in Borgin and Burkes, to the ambush in the deserted street. Lupin still couldn't believe what he was seeing. From Malik's description, he WAS attacked by the Killer Curse, and yet, here he was, talking with them now, and he only came out with a simple burn in his chest by the looks of it. Only one person has ever survived an Avada Kedavra, and that boy was Harry, Harry Potter.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Lupin broke from thought, and looked at 'Ryou', who had suddenly grabbed Malik by the collar, glaring him deeply. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, DAMN IT!" Lupin raised an eyebrow at Ryou's sudden personality change.

"Aw… you we're worried, weren't ya?" Malik asked teasingly, smirking at the furious yami. Bakura looked skeptical for a moment, then he let go of Malik, crossing his arms furiously.

"No… I just didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of whiners, _crying_ over your death…" Bakura said. He would never admit he actually _cares _for someone.

"Glad to see that you are all right, Malik," Yami said, taking over Yugi's body as soon as he noticed that Bakura was out. "But next time, try not to wonder off. You had us worried."

"Ah… I can take care of myself," Malik said, trying to stand up in vain, because as soon as he got up to his feet, he felt dizzy and if it hadn't been for Rishid, he would had fallen to the ground again.

Of course you can, thought Rishid as he helped Malik. Lupin scratched his chin, and after a few seconds of silence said,

"Well… we better take you to St. Mungos… just to be safe…"

"St. Mungo's?" Yami asked.

"Yes, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He was hit by a killer curse, and it's a miracle he's alive," Lupin explained. "We'll head back to The Leaky Cauldron, and from there, we will go to the Burrow, the place where you all will be staying for the rest of the summer." Rishid threw his arm around Malik shoulder, as they all followed Lupin out of Knockturn Alley, and toward the Leaky Cauldron.

-O-O-O-

A/N: End of the fourth Chapter! Oy… please don't kill me! (talking to the Malik fans) Anyway, here is Marik and Bakura with the reviewers!

**Axel the Nekko**

Bakura: What? You again? Oy…

Marik: The last chapter being entertaining? Oh please… I read it, and it has no entertainment value.

Bakura: Since when do you know how to read?

Marik: …

Bakura: Anyway, yeah thanks for reviewing and blah, blah, blah, keep reading, blah, blah, blah. (uninterested voice tone)

A/N: (glares) (holds up Bakura's flamethrower)

Bakura: I mean-(wears a strained smile) Thank you for reading this _wonderful_ story, please keep reviewing.

Marik: heh… this is priceless…

**Kikyo's Killer**

Bakura: See? This is the one I was telling you about! It has the word Killer on it!

Marik: Oh… I see. (grins evilly)

Bakura: (burst out laughing) She made a joke! She said CLY was making a good job writing this story! OH RA! (laughing)

Marik: … and they say I need psychological help… anyway, thank you for reading this story. Please, do keep one reviewing… or we'll have this girl bothering us for the rest of the week…

**Lise**

Bakura: Ha! Someone finally appreciates my work here! (smirks)

Marik: Yeah… she also says that this story is promising so far…

Bakura: That's a big fat lie

A/N: (hits Bakura on the head with her mallet)

Bakura: SHEESH! (rubs head) Great… she thinks that Kaiba would make a great wizard, please! I can be 10—no wait—1,000,000 times better than him! I mean c'mon! the guy doesn't even believe in ma-(gets hit by mallet again) Ow! RA! What I meant to say was thank you for reviewing, please keep on reading, and CLY isn't planning on abandoning this fan fiction.

Marik: Serves you right! (laughing) wait… she says: "I love your Bakura!"

Bakura: Really? (reads review) HA! Take that Kaiba! (doing a victory dance)

Marik: right now, the Shadow Realm doesn't seem so bad…

**Darkrose Dragonkin**

Bakura: RA! Why did you let go? It was a chance for our freedom! You should had had strangled the author to death!

Marik: Believe me, you would be doing us a favor. That girl took away my Millennium Rod…

Bakura: And she took away both my Millennium Eye AND Ring!

A/N: (has them some where locked in her Closet of D00m!)

Marik: Anyways, thank you for reviewing. Do keep on reading… RA! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I NEED TO SEE FEUDS AND BLOODSHED! (runs around maniacally)

Bakura: He DOES need psychological help…

**Himitsu**

Bakura: Why would anyone want to help HER?

Marik: Feuds and bloodshed…

Bakura: Feh… warming up to be a good one? What the hell have you been on? (gets hit by mallet) ARGH! I mean—Thank you for reading this story. We appreciate your offer, but CLY isn't looking for a beta right now.

A/N: Really! Thank you!

Marik: (twitching) Please…. Review again…

**White-Dragon-of-Hope**

Marik:… Right… (twitching) Thank you for—(twitch) reading this (twitch, twitch) s-story…

Bakura: Che. Thanks for reviewing also… RA! I want to kill someone!

Marik: (with an axe) (laughs maniacally) KIIILLL!

Bakura: HA! THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Let's go look for the pharaoh! (they both run off)

A/N: Well… they're off to kill the pharaoh… again… thing is… they will never find him… (laughing evilly)

Yami: (is somewhere locked in the Closet of D00m!)

A/N: to the reviewers! THANK YOU! (hugs all)


	5. Malik, the Next ‘Boy Who Lived?

**Warning: **Contains some spoilers for Harry Potter 6-The Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! It sucks, doesn't it?

A/N: Yay! Fifth chapter! I'm so happy! And what's best of all, I've gotten a lot of reviews and it has only been four chapters! I was expecting like… two reviews every two chapters… but I'm receiving at least four per chapter! You guys are the best! (hugs all) I LOVE YOU ALL!

Readers: ... (they all back away from the hyperactive girl)

A/N: Hmm… apparently Bakura and Marik won't be able to thank the reviewers today. Right now they are somewhere lost in time in middle of a battle, courtesy of **Darkrose Dragonkin**… heheh, don't worry fans; I'm sure they are enjoying it! So, the reviewers will be thanked today by no other than Seto Kaiba!

Seto: … what did I ever do to you?

A/N: Yay! I knew you'll love too!

Seto: Sometimes you think that life is a cruel thing, but you don't know how cruel can a life be until you have spend at least five minutes with a restless, bishounen addicted, hyperactive girl like the one here present. (points to the authoress) When you have done so, you can say that life is cruel.

A/N: Wow Seto… that was so deep! (sniffs) I FEEL SO LOVED!

Seto: And yet, she doesn't understand sarcasm… anyway onto the fifth chapter.

((Bakura to Ryou))

(Ryou to Bakura)

**((Yami to Yugi))**

**(Yugi to Yami)**

-O-O-O-

Chapter Five

Malik, the Next 'Boy Who Lived?'

Harry Potter was running, that's right running, with Ron and Hermione under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak given to him by Albus Dumbledore on Christmas on his first year in Hogwarts, a cloak that used to belong to his father. Wind brushed against the cloak as they turned left on that dark and puzzling street better known as Knockturn Alley. The three of them had just witnessed a murder of a young, tanned man, around their age, with sand colored skin. As soon as he was attacked and killed, Hermione had pulled Harry away, and began running… instead of trying to help that person, they just left the corpse of that person laying there…

(_Flashback)_

_Harry and his friends had just seen Malfoy enter Knockturn Alley, so he convinced Ron and Hermione to follow Malfoy under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak. They ran through the narrowed streets of Knockturn Alley, passing a lot of deserted and dark stores, until they had reached Borgin and Burkes, the only store that Harry visited when he went to Knockturn Alley. There, behind some cases full of skulls and old bottles, stood Draco Malfoy. He was currently talking to the shop owner, Borgin, who was wearing a look of curiosity and fear, but Harry couldn't make out Malfoy was telling him._

"_If only we could hear what they were saying!" said Hermione._

"_We can!" said Ron excitedly, "Hang on—damn—" He dropped some of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest._

"_Extendable Ears, look!"_

"_Fantastic!" said Hermione, as Ron unraveled the long, flesh colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door, "I hope that the door isn't Imperturbable—"_

"_No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"_

_As they put their heads together to listen, a young man, around their age with tanned skin, lavender eyes and sand colored hair, brushed pass them, stepping on Ron's right hand accidentally, making the former let out a sound that sounded like a squeak, unnoticed by the stranger. As they listened to what Malfoy had to say to Borgin, the stranger peered into the windows of the deserted stores, raising one of he's eyebrows in curiosity, probably wondering why were these stores deserted. He walked toward the entrance of Borgin and Burkes, looking quite surprised to see a sign of life in that deserted street, and entered. As soon as he did so he got the attention of both of them. Borgin raised an eyebrow and with a cold and almost threatening voice said,_

"_Can I help you?" the stranger shook his head._

"_No… I'm just looking around…" Malfoy was looking at this stranger with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and said quickly._

"_Well, I'd better be off now… remember what we talked, Borgin," he pointed to an object located on top of one of the shelves, "Don't forget to keep that one safe." Harry tried to look at what object Malfoy was pointing, but he wasn't able to see. He also noticed that the stranger tried to look too. Harry looked toward Hermione._

"_Do you know him?" he asked._

"_No… it's the first time I see him…" she answered, as she placed a hand on her chin in thought. "You Ron?"_

"_Nope… never seen him before… is it even a he? I mean… with that hair… and all that jewelry…"_

"_Ron!" Hermione said in a harsh whisper. Ron just shrugged and muttered something that sounded like 'well is true.' Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly, as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking rather pleased with himself. He passed so close to them, that they could feel his cloak flutter around their knees. They turned back their attention toward the shop, where the stranger was looking at a skull that was on display, staring at it with mild interest. Harry, Ron and Hermione resumed to hear the conversation._

"_Are you a muggle-born?" asked the shopkeeper._

"_Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry… English is not my native language… what is a muggle?"the strangerasked, removing his glance from the skull._

"_Non-magical people…"_

"_Oh no… my family has been practicing magic for years…" the stranger replied._

"_Oh I see…"_

"_How much for this blade?"the strangerasked Borgin. He was holding a medium-length blade, with a golden handle. There were cobras crafted on its handle, with a skull on the end. Harry had to admit, the blade was pretty. The golden handle, the way that the snakes and cobras were crafted in, even the skull at the end of it added some attractiveness to the dagger._

"_Twenty sickles," Borgin asked simply._

"… _What's a sickle?" Harry Ron and Hermione saw that Borgin took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards the stranger menacingly, though he, the stranger didn't look scared or frightened. "It was just a simple question… if you didn't want to ans—" the stranger began to say, but was interrupted by Borgin. _

"_You ARE a Mud-Blood!" his voice sounded more threatening than ever. Harry heard Hermione gasp and Ron yelp, he quickly took out his wand, and was about to go inside the store to defend him, but Hermione and Ron stopped him saying it was too dangerous. He hesitated at first, but obeyed and putted the wand back into his pocket, though he didn't let go of it. Borgin yelled at the stranger to get out of the store and he did, no questions asked. The stranger walked pass them (Ron making sure that his hands were not in his path), and headed toward Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to leave the street so they could also leave unnoticed, but something unexpected happened._

"_Hahahahah! Looks like we found ourselves some fresh meat…" said a mysterious voice that had apparently come out of nowhere. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around and saw three cloaked persons, three Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, the Dark Lord. _

"_Who are you?" the stranger asked, reaching for his back pocket, "Show yourselves!" The three of them began laughing, almost maniacally as they walked closer to the stranger, who took some steps back with precaution. Harry once again took his wand out, but Hermione grasped him really hard by his right arm, making him glare at her slightly. Her eyes were filled with tears as she said,_

"_Look, we can't get involved in this fight Harry!" she whispered, only loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear her._

"_But he is going to get hurt—or worse—killed!" Harry whispered harshly, clutching the wand on his hands tighter._

"_But Harry! We can't risk you getting hurt!" she said harsh fully._

"_But if we don't do something, he's going to get KILLED!" Harry said a bit to loudly, though they were pretty far from the Death Eaters. _

"_Harry—" Hermione began to say, but was cut off by Ron, who was staring aghast at a Death Eater who was doing cartwheels and back flips. Harry and Hermione stopped arguing to look at this weird occurrence. The stranger was grinning mischievously, as the other two Death Eaters stared at their companion in utter confusedness. Harry looked at what the stranger had reached on his back pocket earlier, and saw something golden… though he couldn't make out the shape for the distance between them was pretty far. Just then, something happened; something that hadn't happened in a while… Harry's scar prickled. Just as he laid his eyes on that golden object, his scar prickled, and that could only mean bad news. Ron and Hermione looked at him with an expression of concern, as he rubbed his forehead gently._

"_Harry? Mate?" Ron said in a whisper, "are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine… my scar just prickled a bit…"_

"_Maybe it's just because of the Death Eaters…" Hermione suggested. Just then, a new cloaked individual of who presence they were oblivious, raised his wand, aiming it at the back of the stranger, who turned around to see who was behind him, and with a venomous voice said,_

"_Avada Kevadra," it hit the stranger square in the chest, throwing him backwards, his body falling on the cold and hard ground. Harry gasped, Hermione yelped, and Ron made a sound that sounded somewhat like a cross between a squeak and a cry of help. Harry felt Hermione's grip on his arm tighten, as in warning him to not do anything that could cost them their lives. Harry clutched his and tighter, but he understood the message. Quickly, they stood up without being noticed by the Death Eaters (who were making their escape in the opposite direction) and began running. Without looking back, they ran, taking abrupt turns, not stopping for anything, not even to warn those three fellows whom they had just brushed pass. Harry could have sworn that one of them had spiky tri colored hair…_

(_End of Flashback)_

Harry and company were now in the isolated streets of Diagon Alley. Apparently, after the incident all of the wizards and witches that were around had left as quickly as possible from that place. Harry looked around; trying to find Mrs. Weasley and the others… perhaps they were still in the Leaky Cauldron.

"C'mon I mean—they couldn't have forgotten about us with Death Eaters running amok, right?" Ron asked with a quivering voice.

"Of course not Ron! Don't be so stupid!" Hermione said, though the fear in her voice was quite noticeable. They kept walking cautiously, their wands out, but still under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak. There was much trash laying in the ground, potions spilled every where, some of the animals from the Magical Menagerie were on the loose, and some books from Flourish and Blotts were on the floor, with ripped pages and such.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place…" Harry whispered softly. Ron nodded in agreement.

"But what were those Death Eaters doing in Knockturn Alley?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Dunno," Harry said simply. He had goose bumps all over his skin. Seeing that boy being murdered was too much for him. Just a few months ago he had witnessed the death of his godfather, and a year ago, he had also witnessed the death of Cedric. Three deaths in two years… it was too much for one person to take, especially for a young 16-year old teenager.

"Man… I still can believe something like that just happened…" Ron said. His face was still a bit pale looking.

"Oh my… but I wonder… who was that guy?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, it's the first time I see him around this place… he looks around our age, right? But I've never seen him on Hogwarts, have you?" Harry asked, both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Nope, never," Ron replied.

"C'mon, let's talk less and walk more," Hermione suggested, "Mrs. Weasley and the others from the Order must be worried sick." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Hey Harry…" Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"… Do you think that now I will be able to see Thestrals?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron just shrugged.

"Just a thought…" And with that, the three of them kept walking toward The Leaky Cauldron, hoping that in there, they would find the members of the Order safe and sound.

-O-O-O-

"OH WHERE CAN THEY BE?" said Mrs. Weasley, pacing the floor inside the Leaky Cauldron. It had been five minutes since the Dark Mark incident and there was still no sign of Harry, Ron or Hermione. Mr. Weasley was trying to calm her down in vain; she just kept pacing the floor impatiently. Ginny was sitting on a table, looking very pale and worried. She glanced toward her mother once more, seeing that she, Mrs. Weasley, had just buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Calm down Molly—I'm sure that they're all right…" Mr. Weasley said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Lord… what if one of them got hurt? Or worse… you saw the Dark Mark Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley replied, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mr. Weasley gave her a warming embrace, comforting her. Sitting not to far away, was Seto Kaiba with his younger brother watching this. He had known from the beginning that the idea of visiting this 'Magical World' was a dangerous one. Seto's eyes narrowed; he was still wondering about these so-called 'Death Eaters'. Apparently, from the information he has gathered (A/N: From eavesdropping into private conversations) the Dark Mark was made by a Death Eater every time he or she killed someone. He also found out that they were followers of someone whom the wizards call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who. Who was this 'You-Know-Who' was out of his knowledge; though he would make sure that someone told him about that sooner or later.

"Big brother, I'm worried about Yugi and the others…" Mokuba whispered softly, only loud enough for Seto to hear him. "They have been gone for a while now…"

"If I was you, I wouldn't worry about those geeks," Kaiba said in an annoyed tone.

"But Seto, there are dangerous folks around!" Mokuba replied, "They could be in grave danger!"

"Mokuba, first of all, calm down," Kaiba said in a calmed voice, "now, think about it. If those geeks' magic is real like they claim, and if all those things that have happened to us are really part of their so called 'Shadow Magic', don't you think that they are quite capable of taking care of themselves?" Kaiba asked his younger sibling, crossing his arms in a demanding way. Mokuba stayed quiet for a minute.

"Yeah… but we don't know exactly how strong wizardry magic is," Mokuba pointed out, crossing his arms in a demanding way also, just like Kaiba. Now it was Seto's turn to be quiet. Damn… he hated when his younger brother used his own tactics against him…

"True… but we do know what 'Shadow Magic' can do… if it is real," Kaiba added with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah but still…" Mokuba said, his expression softening. Kaiba looked at him. He hated seeing Mokuba down like this. He sighed in defeat. Again, his 'Big Brother' instincts get the best out of him.

"Fine… look Mokuba, if they don't come back in the next five minutes, I'll go look for them, alright?" Seto asked Mokuba, placing a hand over his shoulder. Mokuba smiled warmly.

"Thanks Seto!" he said, smiling. Just then, the back door of the pub burst open revealing… no one. The door has just banged open, but there was no one there. It must have been the wind, thought Seto. Then, all of a sudden and out of nowhere, appeared three teenagers from tin air. Apparently, they were under some sort of cloak that made them invisible or something… God, these wizard people were weird. The red-haired lady who had been crying hysterically, almost tackled them in an attempt to hug the three newcomers, hugging the three of them at the same time.

"Oh Ron! Harry, Hermione—Oh I had thought the worst had happened to you—oh by Merlin's beard—I was so frightened," Mrs. Weasley said, between sobs. "Are you alright? Are any of you hurt? Any wounds—"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling a bit, "we're fine!"

"You gave us quite a fright there," Mr. Weasley said, smiling somewhat relieved to see that they were alive and fine. "Even Moody and Hagrid went out with some Aurors to look for you."

"They did?" Harry asked. Perhaps those where the three fellows he had brushed pass on his way back to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione. Though, he doesn't remember knowing about any Auror that had spiky tri-colored hair… perhaps it was Tonks with one of her crazy hairstyles…

"Yes," Mr. Weasley answered simply.

"How long have they been out looking for—Mum!" Ron said, while his mother kept him in a very tight embrace.

"Oh—I'm sorry," said Mrs. Weasley, letting go of Ron, "I was just so worried—Next time you run off like that and don't tell us where you're going, oh you're going to be in so much trouble!" she added, her sad expression being replaced by a look of angriness. Ron just lowered his head and answered in a very dull, yet understanding voice,

"Yes mum."

"And that goes for you too!" she said, pointing toward Harry and Hermione as well.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," said the formers in unison.

"That reminds me… where the heck where you three?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking serious all over again.

"And are you sure you are all right? You look rather pale…" said Mrs. Weasley, placing a hand on Ron forehead, checking if he had some sort of fever. Ron got even paler at this, remembering what they had seen on Knockturn Alley. He glanced toward Hermione and Harry, who were almost as pale as he was.

"Look—we saw something—in Knockturn Alley…" Hermione began saying, getting shocked stares from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What the HELL were you three doing in Knockturn Alley?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Harry, Ron and Hermione explained that they followed Malfoy into that alley. They told them about Malfoy's request to Borgin, about the muggle-born who entered the store (which got Seto's attention when they described him. He was positive that that was Malik who they were talking about), about Borgin's threat, about the three Death Eaters who had appeared at first, surrounding the muggle-born (Harry explaining to them that they were under the security of the Invisibility Cloak when it happened), and about the muggle-born performing some sort of Imperious Spell, (Ron explaining the details about the actions that the stranger made the Death Eater make).

"So, that stranger preformed one of the three Forbidden Curses…? And he was a muggle-born around your age?" asked Ginny, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, and without the use of a wand either… but…" Hermione began saying, her voice trembling, "he—he was murdered!" Mr. Weasley looked surprised, Mrs. Weasley gasped, and from where Kaiba was sitting, Mokuba gasped louder than Mrs. Weasley and Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba ran toward Hermione, eyes filled with tears. He looked at her with a demanding look, and said,

"That isn't true, is it? Malik can't be dead!"

"You know him?" Harry asked the small boy.

"Yeah—is he really dead? Was he really killed?" Mokuba asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes… yeah… he was… killed…" Hermione said, looking at the ground. Now Harry felt guilty. He could had done something to help that person…

"Are—are you sure…?" Mokuba asked once more, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh look—he's dead! Don't you think we know when someone kicks it? We know what we saw!" Ron said. The crying kid was getting a bit on his nerves, plus he still couldn't get over what had happened.

"Don't you dare talk like that to my brother!" yelled Seto, standing up from the table from where he was sitting. Ron stayed quiet. Mokuba hugged his brother tightly, crying over Malik's 'death'. Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron for making such a rude remark. Ron just muttered an apology loud enough for them to hear it. Seto glared at him but nodded.

"So… he was the reason why the Dark Mark was summoned…" Mr. Weasley said softly. Harry nodded. Seto looked at his younger sibling sobbing softly on his arms. Damn… NOW he felt guilty…

"There, there… try to calm down Mokuba…" Kaiba said in a whisper to Mokuba.

"Excuse me… who are you?" Hermione said, looking at Kaiba, curiosity getting the best out of her. She knew that this wasn't the right place, or time to ask such a question, but she just had to know! She's positive she had seen that man some place… she just can't recall where.

"… Seto… Seto Kaiba," he answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow in thought. Seto Kaiba… that name is just so familiar! Hermione thought. Mrs. Weasley approached the younger Kaiba and handed him a Chocolate frog. Mokuba looked at her with a questionable glance, but she just smiled.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better," she said still wearing a warming smile. Mokuba looked at Seto, as all candy-eating requests had to be made to him, since the younger Kaiba got very… _caustic_ when in sugar high. Seto looked at Mokuba's, big, sad, watery eyes, and couldn't help but to nod in approval. Mokuba smiled widely, as he opened the little chocolate box, and saw the chocolate frog croak. He was scared for a moment, but Harry walked toward him and told him that it was not a real frog, so he ate it happily. Kaiba, on the other hand, didn't trust those Chocolate Frogs much…

"Hmm… I wonder…" Mrs. Weasley muttered softly under her breath.

"What's on your mind, Molly?" asked Mr. Weasley, sitting down on a table next to Ginny.

"Just wonderin' what is taking Moody and the others so much…?" wondered Mrs. Weasley.

-O-O-O-

Lupin had been thinking very hard these last few minutes. He thought about what just happened in Knockturn Alley, trying to solve the thorny puzzle that was on him mind with no avail. He glanced toward Malik Ishtar, who was walking beside his older adoptive brother, Rishid. Lupin just couldn't believe he had survived the Killer Curse, just like that. Ok, perhaps Harry Potter had also survived the Killer Curse when he was just a baby… but he had the protection of his mother in form of an incantation… but he doesn't think that Malik had any experience with wizardry magic, and yet… he came out alive. Will he be the next 'Boy Who Lived?' They were now out of the obscure streets of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley. The place was deserted; just as Lupin had expected.

"We better stay in our guard," Lupin said to the others, "we don't know if there are still any Death Eaters around."

"Che… do you think I'm afraid of pitiful Death Eaters?" Bakura said, a mischievous grin forming in his pale lips. Lupin just raised an eyebrow at him. Since when had Ryou been so… direful?

"Tomb Robber…" Yami said in a warning whisper, only loud enough for Bakura to hear. Bakura's grin just widened.

"Relax Pharaoh… I'll be a _good boy_," he whispered back. Yami just rolled his eyes. The Tomb Robber could get to be so immature at times…

"Hey… coming to think about it…" Malik said, glancing around, "we never got to buy our school supplies…or exchange our money for the matter." Rishid was helping him walk, since his chest hurt a lot from when the Killer Curse hit him, but either than that, he was just fine.

"That will be arranger later, right now, our main priority is taking you to St. Mungo's," Lupin said, with his wand out.

"But I feel fine!" Malik complained.

"He's right Malik, we should have you checked… just in case," Rishid agreed. Malik just pouted. Rishid chuckled a bit at his brother's expression.

"I agree with them also Malik. We should take you to this… Hospital," Yami replied, looking at Malik with a stern glance. Lupin glanced toward 'Yugi'. He looked rather… different. His hair was a bit spikier than usual, he was taller, his eyes were more narrowed than before, and he could have sworn that his eyes were amethyst, not blood crimson. He also could feel an air of confidence around him, confidence that he didn't thought Yugi could have.

"Fine… I'll go, but I won't like it," Malik said, frowning a bit. Yami nodded.

"Hey Malik…" Bakura said. Malik glanced toward the King of Thieves.

"What is it?"

Bakura walked toward him and whispered in a very low voice for only Malik too hear him, though Yami had an idea what Bakura might be saying to him, "I want to hear the details about this 'Knockturn Alley' but not right now… the nosy Pharaoh might go all 'Morality Lessons 101' on us." Malik snickered a bit and nodded. Yami just crossed his arms and pretended not to hear anything… he will make sure he got them back for that…

**(What are you planning, yami?)** Yugi asked his yami through his mind-link.

**((You will see aibou…)) **

**(Yami…)**

**((Don't worry Yugi, I promise it won't get out of hand.))**

**(I hope so…)**

**((Trust me aibou.))**

Bakura glanced at his surroundings. He still didn't get what was so fearful about these Death Eaters. All they did was run around with black cloaks killing people… what was so bad about that? He has done much worse.

(Perhaps they don't know any worse…) Ryou said through his mind link.

((Yeah… perhaps they don't.))

(Maybe if they've gotten a chance to meet you, they would think these Death Eaters as some sort of joke)

((Cookie-eating, doll-playing, pink-dress wearing jokes))

Ryou chuckled a bit at his yami description, (Perhaps.)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two silhouettes appeared, aiming at them with their wands. In instinct, Yami, Bakura and even Malik (who Rishid was still helping to walk) took out their decks, about to summon their monsters in other to defend themselves. Lupin just stayed there with his wand out, pointing at the three newcomers. One of the three individuals, still hiding in the safety of the shadows, said.

"Lower that wand Remus; you might poke somebody's eye out with it."

-O-O-O-

A/N: Oy… I couldn't stop writing… Yay! 10 pages without counting the authoress notes! (dances) Now I leave Seto Kaiba with the reviewers!

**Kikyo's Killer**

Seto: Feh… I think that if he had died, he would have done all of us a great big favor… but to each their own I guess.

A/N: Kaiba… (glares)

Seto: (glares back)

A/N: (holds up a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie and a flamethrower) (grins evilly)

Seto: (turns pale) I-I mean—thank you for reading and reviewing this story, we really appreciate it.

A/N: Much Better!

**Yume Li**

Seto: To tell you the truth I do not give a damn how he survived… I just want to get the hell out of here and get back to work…

A/N: Kaiba! If you keep going all mean like to people I'm going to make you do something worse! (holds up a doggie suit)

Seto: You—YOU WOULDN'T!

A/N: Watch me!

Seto: Err—thank you for reading this fanfiction. We do hope for you to keep reviewing this story. The facts about how Malik survived will be spoken of pretty soon.

**Darkrose Dragonkin**

Seto: You did me a great favor by sending them off! I haven't had so much peace and quite in a while, so I really appreciate this favor. Now, if you could only get rid of the authoress…

A/N: (ahem)

Seto: Well anyway, we appreciate you taking your time to read this (teeth clenched) _wonderful_ story.

A/N: Isn't he a sweetheart?

Seto: Aren't you a pain in the as—

**Naru-Kit**

Seto: Che. She? Good at writing? Oh please…

A/N: (is flattered) Thank you!

Seto: Oy… (rolls eyes) Anyway, thank you for reviewing and reading. Please, keep on reading this story.

A/N: I dunno, perhaps I'll add Marik in this story… remember this fan fiction is planned to have some… unexpected twists, so expect anything!

Seto: I must have done something real bad in my past life to deserve such a fate…

**Yugisweetheart**

Seto: I agree with you on something… this story is full of many surprises and magic… and mostly magic. Why don't you foolish people get that Magic isn't real?

A/N: MAGIC IS REAL!

Seto: Of course… it is real to you if you are a psychotic 16-year-old that likes Rolie Polie Olie and the Wiggles…

A/N: YOU CANNOT PROVE THAT!

Seto: Whatever… thank you for reading and reviewing. Please, do review this chapter also.

**ShadowFire2**

Seto: (shrugs) Like I said first… to each their own. I don't believe in magic and I still don't have a good reason to do so.

A/N: I SHALL PROVE TO YOU THAT MAGIC IS REAL! … SOMEWAY!

Seto: Of course… to tell you the truth, I don't really like that Malfoy creep, and I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind or two… (smirks) thank you for reading and reviewing.

A/N: MUFFINS!

**Silver Illusionist**

Seto: Sugoi? This story? Don't think so…

A/N: Kaiba! (frowning)

Seto: (sighs frustrated) fine… just… feh… we appreciate you for reviewing this story. Do keep on reading it, if you please.

**Axel the Nekko**

Seto: Well… this is the longest review I seen to date… you have no life, do you now?

A/N: Nah, he does. Thing is, he takes part of his time to actually write me a review!

Seto: Ah… So he doesn't… Well… yes she does know how to pick someone by the scruff of the neck and throw him/her side to side… I don't know about story twists, but she's really good in real life… (shows a bunch of badly hurt people who had tried to mess with her plushie collection) but that's another story.

A/N: NEVER MESS WITH MY PLUSHIES!

Seto: You're one random fellow. Oh well, thank you for taking part of you _valuable_ time to read this story. Please review the next chapter as well.

A/N: YAY! THANK YOU! (hugs)

**pointe master**

Seto: Believe me, she has locked more weirder things in that closet of hers, and believe me, you don't want to know what.

A/N: Hehehehe…

Seto: Anyway, yes this story contains less grammatical errors, but still has a few. You think it's cool she's making us work like this, thanking people we don't even know for something that we didn't even do, without even getting paid? This is slavery!

A/N: No is not! It's fun!

Seto: You have a weird definition for fun… thank you for reading and reviewing. Read and review this chapter as well.

**Special Thanks too:**

**Axel the Nekko**

**Cheysuli-Night**

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover**

**Inami**

**Kawaiilover300**

**Kikyo's Killer**

**Pointe master**

**Sakura23**

**Vuzznut**

**White-Dragon-of-Hope**

**Setoglomper**

**Yugisweetheart**

**Darkrose Dragonkin**

Thanks you for adding me to your story alert list and to your favorite list! (hugs all)

Next Chapter:

The gang finally meets the Weasleys, and Seto finds out that Malik isn't dead. We're off to meet the doctor! Malik goes to St. Mungo's! What is it that Yami has planned for Malik and Bakura? Hmm… changes? All this and more in the next chapter!


	6. Important Authoress Note

**Important Authoress Note: **Ok, I have a very valuable excuse for not updating my sixth chapter of this story. Here is a list of my very valuable, but yet, unfortunate excuses:

My computer is acting crappy, and I'm sure is not a virus; it has to be with the 'Mother Board'… maybe its lonely since I don't have a ' Father Board'… even if I know that doesn't exist. (pun intended –shot-)

Another reason is because I'm getting a surgery soon, I'm getting my spleen removed. I'll explain later after I get me computer fixed.

School is getting way too hard… and complicated. TEACHERS ARE EVIL I TELL J00!

Um … YAY I LIKE FOUR!

… I think that's it…

STOP ADDING NUMBERS!

DARN! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING!

Whatever… bye!

(The number's thing it was Axel the Nekko's idea, so don't blame me for any stupid ideas seen in this Note. Thank you.)

P.S.: Oh and by the way, check indogirl7's story; Harry Potter, HB P, and the Order of The Shadows. It. Is. Awesome. I you like this story, you're going to LOVE hers. So go read it. Now.


	7. An Inferi?

**Warning: **Contains some spoilers for Harry Potter 6-The Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! …I know, it's not fair!

A/N: (sniffs) you peeps are so wonderful! All those inspiring reviews! I just love all of them!

Bakura: (who is back from the battle he was thrown into with Marik) I still don't get why you people actually read this insignificant story…

Marik: Perhaps they have nothing better to do…

Ryou: Don't be like that you guys. People like fan fiction because it shows the work of different young authors, from different parts of this world, also showing the ideas, and the imagination that they possess! It is quite fascinating, really!

A/N: See? Ryou-chan agrees with me!

Bakura: … who asked him anyway?

Ryou: Just an opinion… (lowers head sadly)

A/N: Awww! Bakura! Look what you did! He's sad! (hugs Ryou)

Ryou: (smiles softly) (blushes)

A/N: AWWW! (Killed by cuteness)

Marik: (shakes head in shame) Ugh… anyway, onto the new chapter.

((Bakura to Ryo))

(Ryou to Bakura)

**((Yami to Yugi))**

**(Yugi to Yami)**

**Important Note**: Oh and before I forget, this chapter might be a bit too Malik-centered, but I promise that this fic will not center in just one character. Every character will have their turn to shine in the spotlight. Thank you for reading!

-O-O-O-

Chapter Six

An Inferi?

"Lower that wand Remus; you might poke somebody's eye out with it."

Lupin lowered his wand, taking a look at the one who has spoken. The man standing there was wearing a bowler hat that sheltered his left eye, his face was completely covered in scars—some seemed deeper than others—he was not to tall in height, but he had a rather stern composure for someone his size. Lupin sighed in relief.

"Good God, Mad-Eye, you startled me," Lupin said, smiling a bit cheerfully at the newcomers. There, standing next to Mad-Eye-Moody, was another was standing a witch, with short and spiky, black colored hair, and blue eyes. Next to her, was a semi-tall wizard with greasy, black hair that reached his shoulders, and a hooked nose. For some reason, he twitched his nose a bit at the sight of the Late-Starters (probably the hair, thought Ryou from his Soul Room), but stayed quiet. "What are you doing here?" Lupin asked.

"We came to look for Harry, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Moody informed, looking at the Late-Starters with his magical eye spinning like crazy. "Have you got any idea of their whereabouts?" Lupin shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I don't," Lupin replied, his smile fading instantly from his face.

"Well… I guess we better return to the Leaky Cauldron then," the witch suggested. Yami kept eyeing these strangers. There was an aura of darkness that the one with the hooked nose emitted, not as powerful as theirs though, but still a bit stronger than the other two individuals that had arrived with him. "By the way, are these the Late-Starters? Wotcher! My name is Tonks!" the witch said.

"Alastor Moody," he said.

"Severus Snape," he replied with a harsh and cold tone.

Yami nodded. "Nice too meet you. I am Ya—Yugi Motou."

(Bakura… be nice and introduce me!) Ryou demanded through his mind-link.

((Make me.))

(Bakura… just do it)

((No.))

(… Why do you always have to make things more difficult that they really are?)

((Because I'm stubborn))

(Yes I noticed… but please, just introduce me… or is that such a _difficult_ task for the _great_ King of Thieves?)

((…))

Bakura scoffed. "Ryou Bakura."

"Malik Ishtar," he said, now able to stand by himself.

"And you must be Seto then, hmm?" Tonks asked Rishid.

"Not quite, I am Malik's brother, Rishid Ishtar. Kaiba is currently at the Leaky Cauldron with his younger sibling." Tonks nodded in comprehension.

"I also suggest that we get going. We have looked everywhere for Potter and his _friends_, and they're nowhere to be seen," the individual with the greasy hair said. He kept throwing weird glances at the Late-Starters. Lupin just sighed with a bit of frustration.

"I suppose, Severus. But first, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron, perhaps they have arrived, if not, you can go to the Ministry and tell them to throw an urgent search for Harry Potter, while I take Mr. Ishtar to St. Mungo's," Lupin said with a strict tone. Moody raised an eyebrow as he kept looking toward Malik. Malik felt pretty uncomfortable. He could swear that that man was gazing into his soul… and he didn't like it.

"Why would he need any medical attention?" Moody asked, with his eyebrow still raised.

"I don't think we should discuss this here… I'll explain it at the meeting," Lupin said. Moody nodded.

"What meeting?" Malik asked, his curious nature kicking in again.

"Is a meeting of some members of a special… group," Lupin informed him, not wanting to say too much about the Order. Malik looked rather quizzical for a moment. He noticed that these people hide many things from them, and it was getting on his nerves rather quickly. If this place was so dangerous to visit, why didn't they tell them before inviting them here? It is only fair and logical. Rishid also seemed to think likewise, because his eyes narrowed when Lupin said this. If there was something he hated, it was when people hid important things and subjects away from him. Now, how is he going to tell Ishizu that he left their younger brother in a safe place, when he was actually almost _killed?_ He was just an inch from grabbing Malik arm and pulling him back to the airport to fly back to Egypt. He just didn't felt that Malik was safe in this place.

"'Ey, have any of yer found Harry yet?" a deep and gruffly voice asked. Yami, Bakura and Malik turned around, just to face the biggest human being they have ever seen walking toward them, even taller than Kaiba. He had an abundant, black colored, bushy bear, and black eyes. Bakura stared in disbelieve, Malik looked surprise but it was Yami who seemed more shocked, since he was the shortest one of the group.

**(… Yami?)**

**((…))**

**(… Yami…?)**

**((… Yes, aibou?)) **Yami replied with a somewhat trembling voice.

**(… I feel so tiny…)**

**((Yes… I know… me too…))**

"No Hagrid, I'm afraid we haven't," answered Moody to the semi-giant. Hagrid had a look of concern and worry in his eyes. "We will now head toward the Leaky Cauldron to see if they have arrived there with the safety of Harry's Invisibility Cloak, since he knows that he has to carry with that to wherever he goes. Our chances that they are safe are pretty high, Rubeus, so you can calm down," he added. Hagrid looked a bit more eased, but still his eyes watered a bit, as he took out a handkerchief and blew his nose rather loudly. Yami raised an eyebrow at this. So big and intimidating, and apparently, he's as soft as a marshmallow.

"I hope he's al'right…" Hagrid said as he sniffled.

"Don't worry, Hagrid," Lupin said, "I'm sure they're fine." Hagrid nodded softly.

"So… are we going or not?" asked Bakura, who was getting impatient and bored. Lupin nodded toward his direction. Bakura glanced toward Severus. He noticed that he kept throwing glances at them, almost in disgust and repugnance. Bakura frowned. What is it that people have against people with weird hairstyles, damn it! It was not his fault that he was born with white hair! He didn't ask for it! Bakura thought as he glared back at Severus, with his crimson colored eyes. Severus almost flinched, _almost_, but contained himself. The group of individuals continued to walk toward the Leaky Cauldron, Moody's magical eye spinning like crazy, eyeing his surroundings frantically. Yami looked around as well. They were near to the Leaky Cauldron, and still there was no sign of life in this alley.

"If Harry or his friends are not there, I will contact Dumbledore as soon as possible," Lupin muttered softly. He was rather worried about Harry. With James, Lily and now Sirius also gone, he couldn't let anything happen to Harry, after he promised himself to take care of him.

"Don't worry Remus. Harry is a smart boy, I'm sure he's all right," Tonks said while she glanced at Lupin with a small smile on her face. Lupin smiled back warmly and nodded. Bakura noticed this, and began making gagging noises, noticed only by Malik and Yami, who glared slightly and muttered under his breath 'Immature Tomb Robber…' Moody tapped some bricks in a random order on the brick wall that separated Diagon Alley from the muggle world. The entrance began opening slowly, until it was wide enough for all of them (even Hagrid) to enter. The entered the Leaky Cauldron through the back door of the pub. In there, the Weasleys, including Ron, were sitting on a table drinking butter beer, with Harry and Hermione. Seto Kaiba was on a table not to far away, trying to answer all the questions that his brother was asking him at 110 miles per hour; one of the reasons he didn't like to feed chocolate to Mokuba. Lupin sighed in relief when he saw that Harry and his friends were safe and sound.

"Harry!" Hagrid said, his eyes almost filling with tears again. He headed toward the table that Harry was sitting and hugged him tightly. Of course, what is a 'warm and loving hug' to Hagrid is a 'rib-cracker-strangle' to Harry.

"Hagrid… chocking… not… breathing…" Harry managed to say through the tight embrace Hagrid was giving him. Hagrid let go of him quickly, looking almost embarrassed.

"Sorry Harry," the semi-giant apologized. Harry nodded warmly.

"At least you youngsters are safe, you had us worried," Moody said, sitting down next to Mr. Weasley who was eyeing the strangers. Harry also glanced around to the newcomers. There was a tanned skin individual, with a tattoo on his face. Next to him was a boy around his age with spiky tri-colored hair and crimson eyes that appeared to pierce inside your mind. So that had been the tri-colored hair person he has seen back in Knockturn Alley. There was also a guy with white colored hair, who was looking around the place, smiling a bit mischievously; and there was this tanned skin one with sand colored hair and lavender eyes…

"Oh my God…" was all that Hermione said. Apparently she has also noticed that the one with lavender eyes was the same person who was murdered in Knockturn Alley. Ron eyes widened as his skin palled.

"In-INFERI!" He shouted. Quickly, without thinking twice, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Malik shouting,

"STUPEFY!" a red beam of light shot out of the tip of Harry's wand and toward Malik as he, Malik, did the first thing that came into his cunning mind: he pulled Bakura in front of him, making the poor King of Thieves take the whole impact. Bakura fell on his knees clutching his chest tightly and breathing a bit agitated. Thank goodness that the Millennium Ring had absorbed most of the impact, if not he probably would have been, well, stupefied… and he really didn't want to be stupid.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Bakura yelled at Malik.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO KILL ME TODAY!" Malik yelled back at him.

"MAYBE YOU ARE JUST A BAD OMEN!" Bakura said, still clutching his chest.

"BAD OMEN, MY ASS!"

"SILENCE!" Yami said with a demanding voice. Both Malik and Bakura stopped arguing to look at the Pharaoh with a skeptical look. "Stop acting like immature little children for once!"

"Oh… the Pharaoh's irritated…" Bakura said scornfully. Yami just glared. Everyone in the pub present was wearing quizzical looks as they gazed toward them.

"B-but! We just saw you get _killed_!" Ron said, recuperating his voice, pointing at Malik with a trembling finger. This got the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Killed?" Ginny asked. Hagrid just stared in shock.

"This is the boy that you saw getting murdered?" Mr. Weasley asked, "Impossible!" Malik was now feeling like some sort of exhibit for tourists. The bushy haired girl was staring at him with a look of astonishment, the male red head couldn't stop rubbing his eyes, and the one with the glasses just looked surprised.

"Well… we'll explain everything after we give him some medical attention…" Lupin said.

"But I'm fine!"

"Malik, you said you would go," Rishid said looking at Malik sternly. Malik just pouted and Bakura snickered.

"Aw, wittle baby got a boo-boo?" Bakura said mockingly.

"Shut up."

"MALIK! YOU'RE ALIVE!" said Mokuba, with an overdose of sugar, which was running toward Malik very quickly. "YOU'RE ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEEEE!" he hugged Malik tightly, quite strong for a boy his age. Malik raised an eyebrow at Mokuba's strange behavior. He didn't know the kid liked him _this_ much… or perhaps he was just sugar high… "I was so sad because I thought that you were dead! But now you're here, which means that you are not dead, which means that I didn't have to be sad because you were alive the whole time! But I didn't know that so that was why I was sad because I didn't know that you weren't dead! So because you are alive I can be happy again, yay!" the sugar-high boy said… very fast without stopping to catch some air or anything.

"Whoa… slow down kid," Malik said, looking at the younger Kaiba with a look of surprise. Harry was still staring in incredulity at him. He has been hit with the Killer Curse, he saw it, and now he's standing here, right in front of him, looking as if nothing had happened. Kaiba walked toward Malik, and glared at him slightly.

"Look Ishtar, if you ever make my brother cry like he did again, I swear that you're going to pay!" Kaiba said in a harsh tone. Malik just looked at him with a confused look. How was it his fault that Mokuba had cried? He didn't ask for him to be attacked or anything! Well… though it was his fault that he sneaked into Knockturn Alley... but still…

Malik smirked, "Aww Kaiba, you got worried also? I feel flattered…" Kaiba just glared.

"Don't mess with me, Ishtar," he said to him, sitting down again at the table.

"Ignorant bastard…" Malik muttered softly, only loud enough for Bakura to hear, who smirked impishly.

"I need to go run some errands for the Headmaster," Severus said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived to the pub, and also breaking Harry from thought, who had been standing there, looking into space as if he had lost his soul or something. "If anything else…peculiar… happens, don't hesitate to contact me as soon as possible." Moody nodded in knowledge, as Snape turned around to leave. Yami's eyes narrowed slightly as Snape walked through the exit into the muggle world. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that man that he just did not like.

**(You ok Yami?) **Yugi asked his yami through the mind-link.

**((There is something about that man that I just do not trust…))**

**(Yeah I know what you mean…)**

**((He has a slightly dark aura, not darker than mine or Bakura's, but slightly darker than any other of the ones here present… well except for that boy…))** Yami said, signaling toward Harry.

**(Him?)**

**((Yes. I feel some kind of dark power emitting from him… but it is not his… it is as if he had his own yami…))**

**(He has a yami too?)**

**((I'm not sure, aibou. But there is something rather strange occurring here, and I do not like it))**

**(…)**

**((… Aibou?))**

**(Yeah?)**

**((Something on your mind?))**

**(Oh nothing… it's just that I knew that this was going to be one of those 'You Have To Save the World' kind of things…)**

**((But that is not certain yet, aibou))**

**(Eh, I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's going to be that way…) **Yami couldn't help but to chuckle slightly.

"Tonks and I need to head to the Ministry," Moody said to Lupin. "We need to inform them that there was no one killed in this incident. We don't want too much publicity on these Late-Starters, less on the one who survived the killer curse," he added as he headed toward the exit with Tonks. "Take the boy to St. Mungo's with this emergency Portkey," Moody handed Lupin an old pocket watch, "and contact us as soon as you arrive. We will send an escort of Aurors as soon as possible to escort you back safely to the Burrow when everything is sorted out, alright?" Lupin nodded with the Portkey in his hands as Moody and Tonks exited the pub.

"Are we all going to St. Mungo's?" asked Harry, fixing his glasses.

"No. You will return to the Burrow on the cabs the Ministry provided to us," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Why not?" Ron asked. Even if he was a bit… scared of these newcomers, he was curious of how that guy had survived.

"Because it's dangerous Ron!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Aw, c'mon! I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Harry, Hermione, and I have faced more dangers in these past 6 years that you have in your whole life!" Ron said, getting a bit mad that they were still treating him as a child. Mr. Weasley stayed quiet.

"Yes—but we are your parents, and we say that you have to stay, and as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules, understood?" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. A frown formed on Ron's face, but he just nodded. Harry smiled a bit toward his best friend, making Ron smile back slightly.

"But why won't you people understand that I am just fine?" Malik asked with a tone of annoyance.

"It's just for precaution, Malik," Rishid said. "Maybe you don't feel anything now, but what if later that curse takes effect on you making you sick or something? I won't rest assured until I am sure that you are well." Malik's expression softened a bit. Ok… maybe a short visit to the doctor won't hurt, thought Malik.

"Why do you all come to the Burrow with us, and let Lupin take Malik to St. Mungo's, hmm?" asked Mr. Weasley nicely, smiling warmly to them.

"I appreciate your offer," Rishid said, bowing his head a bit, in a manner of respect, "but I shall accompany Malik to this Hospital." Mr. Weasley nodded in comprehension.

"Yes, I knew you would like to come," Lupin said, "but the rest of you should go to the Burrow with the Weasleys. They will take good care of you."

((Oh great… now they think we're some sort of little kids or something.))

(Bakura, they are just worried for our wellbeing) Ryou said through the mind-link.

((We can take care of ourselves! Don't you think that I, who has wondered all over the deserts of Egypt alone, who has stolen more tombs and treasures than Ali Baba and his forty thieves, who _almost_ took over Egypt and who_ almost_ possessed all 7 Millennium Items, am quite able to take care of myself?))

(… no not really. You would cause mayhem if you're not under supervision...)

((Well… is not my fault that trouble follows me wherever I go.))

(… right.)

"I think it is for the best," Yami said, with his arms crossed. Bakura glared at him.

"Fine, I'll play along too." He said.

"Well, you can do whatever you want. I've had enough! I'm going back home. I'm a busy man and I do not have time for this—this foolishness!" Kaiba said sternly, "C'mon Mokuba, we're going back home!" he added, grabbing the younger Kaiba by the wrist sternly, but softly.

"But Seto—"

"No buts, Mokuba. I'm sick and tired of this place!" Seto said, looking down to his brother, "in every turn there is a bad guy ready to pounce on us and kill us! If there is anything that I loathe more than Yugi's friendship speeches--" Yami frowned at this, "—is to feel threatened! I'm calling a chopper here to pick us up," Kaiba said, taking out his cell phone.

"Kaiba! Don't be a fool! You know that if you leave your going to miss the opportunity of a lifetime! You can't just leave!" Yami said to Kaiba, as he turned his back to leave.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Kaiba began heading toward the door of the pub.

"Well, do as you want Kaiba, we won't stop you," Bakura said, grinning scornfully at Kaiba, "but you know… the Death Eaters might have seen you; and if they did, they might follow you wherever you go," Bakura added. Seto stopped on his tracks to listen to what Bakura was saying. "Think about it. You're about 17 years-old _genius_. You run a multi-billionaire company, and you skipped five years of school in Hogwarts, starting your first year in Hogwarts in the sixth year. The Death Eaters will be all over your ass if you leave."

Kaiba looked at Bakura with a raised eyebrow, "What makes you think so?" Kaiba said, not wanting to lose an argument.

Bakura approached Seto and threw an arm over his shoulder in a friendly way, "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba… I'm a thief! I KNOW about this stuff," he whispered to him. Kaiba couldn't argue with that.

"What about Mokuba? Who will look after him while I am in this... school?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm sure Yugi's grandfather can look after Mokuba, Kaiba" Yami said, with his arms crossed.

"Err—why do you refer to yourself as a third person?" Hermione asked Yami, with an eyebrow raised. Yami stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. Bakura couldn't help but to laugh at the Pharaoh's carelessness.

"… English isn't my native language," he answered with a severe glance that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She didn't argue with that answer. Kaiba glanced toward Yami. His frown narrowed even more, but he nodded toward them.

"Fine, I will attend this school. As soon as you can Yugi, contact your grandfather and tell him that he is going to move into my mansion for the time being," Kaiba said.

"Move into your mansion?" Yami asked.

"If your grandfather is going to watch over Mokuba, is better if he watches him with the help of the highest security system in the nation," Kaiba added. Yami nodded and Mokuba smiled widely.

Lupin approached Malik with the pocket watch in his hands. "We're leaving now. Place at least a finger in this watch, and we'll arrive to St. Mungo's faster than you can say _Wingardium Leviosa _(sp?)."

Malik looked at him with a confused look, but placed his index finger in the Portkey, and so did Rishid; and as soon as they both did, the Portkey activated. Before the eyes of the others standing in the pub, the three of them vanished in midair.

"Wow… they just disappeared," Mokuba said, staring aghast at the spot where they were once standing.

"Not quite, they were just transported to another place, with the help of the Portkey," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Well, we also should get going," Mrs. Weasley said, "I want to leave before the place gets crowded with Aurors. Pick your things up, I'll call the cabs."

-O-O-O-

Malik was annoyed. That's right, annoyed. He had a massive headache; since it had been the first time he traveled by a Portkey. His head was still spinning. He was right now on the fourth floor, Spell Damage (Unliftable Jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.) laying on a Hospital bed, next to a man that was holding a bucket, who apparently had been hit with a charm that was making him speak backwards, and on top of that, every time he said a full sentence, he burped loudly, making leeches come out of his mouth and splatter every where, though sometimes they fell inside the bucket he was holding. Malik was utterly disgusted; and Rishid wasn't there with him either. He was outside talking with the doctor… or Healer, like they call them in the magical world, with Lupin. Why didn't they understand that he was just _fine?_ All right, maybe a little sore… but nothing too serious. He always made sure to walk around suspicious areas with a magic shield made out of Shadow Magic that was able to protect him from surprise attacks, like the one he had on Knockturn Alley. You can never be too careful. Just then, as the man next to him burped loudly and broke him out of thought, the door of the room opened, revealing Lupin, Rishid and the Healer that was going to attend him

"Good day, Mr. Ishtar. My name is Augustus Pye (1), and I will be attending you in behalf of Hippocrates Smethwyck, the Healer-in-Charge (2), and the specialist in Spell Damage," said the Healer. He looked around his mid twenties, tall, short brown-hair, a few freckles on his face, that gave him a rather friendly look, midnight blue eyes, and he wore glasses. "What I have been informed about you its quite unusual. This Hospital has never encountered with someone who has been hit with the _Avada Kedavra_, better known as the Killer curse, and live."

"Uh-huh, yeah, nice too meet you. Can I go now?" Malik said, with an annoyed look. Augustus shook his head.

"My apologies, Mr. Ishtar, but you cannot leave this Hospital until we are sure that you are all right," the Healer answered. Malik just groaned.

"Fine… what are you going to do to me then?"

"We are just going to check if there is some… leftovers of the Killer Curse in your body, with this potion. Drink it, if you please," Augustus said, handing him a silver cup with a red-orange, bubbly potion. Malik took it and sniffed the potion, screwing his face at the bad smell.

"What the hell is this potion made of! It smells worse than camel breath!" Malik said, pulling the potion far from his face.

"Trust me, you're better off without knowing…" Lupin said, talking for the first time since he arrived to the room. Another loud burp was heard from the man next to Malik, making a leech fall on top of Rishid's semi-bald head. He took the leech and looked at it in disgust, throwing it aside. Malik looked a bit disgusted again, but he pulled the silver cup closer to his mouth, he squeezed his nose, to taste less the potion. He drank the whole thing quickly, screwing his face in the process.

"DAMN! THIS TASTES LIKE SHI—" just then, he stopped yelling when purple-ish, almost black smoke came out of both of his ears. When the smoke ceased, Malik face again as he hurled some liquid that was the same color of the smoke that came out of his ears. Malik blinked two times, and looked toward the Healer confusedly. Both Lupin and Rishid couldn't help but to chuckle at Malik's confused expression. Though, the Healer looked a bit more serious.

"Well doctor?" Rishid asked Augustus as soon as he stopped chuckling. "Are there any leftovers of this Killer Curse?"

"Well, I'm not sure…" the Healer said, examining the smoke that was now a dark purple liquid on Malik's cup. "It doesn't look like residuals of the Killer Curse—per se—though, I'm positive that it is Dark Magic." Malik looked at the Healer in a 'Hell, Duh!' way. Of course it was Dark Magic! How do you think that he survived the Killer Curse if it wasn't with the help of his Millennium Rod?

"Dark Magic you say?" Lupin asked, scratching his chin. "Should we worry?"

"No not really… most people posses Dark Magic in them without even knowing," the Healer answered. "Since there isn't much to worry about, I suppose I could let you go tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"But why not now?" Malik asked.

"Because I think that you should be watched overnight, in case some secondary effects show up while you sleep," he answered; Malik rolled his eyes.

"Fine…"

"You should consider yourself lucky," said the Healer, "you see that man next to you? He was accidentally jinxed when he was trying to use a charm to make himself be able to speak Swedish. The spell backfired and caused this. That's why I always say: 'If you are not sure how a charm is, better don't do it at all.' Oh well, at least the leeches come out, and don't go up to his brain to suck on it, eh?" Malik stared at him dumfounded.

"… Right."

"Very well then, I shall inform the others at the Burrow," Lupin said, smiling widely and leaving the room.

"Well, this is not what I expected to see when I arrived to England…" Malik said, laying back, as the Healer left the room to attend other patients.

"Well, who told you to go sneaking around a dark alley?" Rishid said, sitting down on a chair next to his bed.

"Point taken…"

"Don't worry, it is just one night," Rishid said, smiling warmly toward his younger brother. Malik smiled back. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad that he had a brother like Rishid, that was always making sure that he was well and healthy. Ok, sometimes it gets a bit annoying, but he must admit… he likes the attention.

And the man burped loudly once more, making at least ten leeches land on Malik's sand colored hair.

A lot of yelling was heard afterwards.

-O-O-O-

(1) Augustus Pye: Trainee Healer. First appearance in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, p. 487. There wasn't a description, so I described the way I thought he would look. He didn't have any verbal action in the book what-so-ever.

(2) Hippocrates Smethwyck: Healer-in-Charge. First appearance in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, p. 487. He didn't have any verbal action in the story either

A/N: Darn… it has been a while since I last updated… sorry! My computer got fixed, but I still haven't got my surgery yet. I'm having it December 5th. I'm sure that you want for them to arrive to Hogwarts soon. Don't worry, by chapters 9-10, they will be heading toward Hogwarts. Oh well, here are the thanks to the reviewers!

**Kikyo's Killer**

Bakura: Man, isn't she cool! She cussed! She cussed!

Ryou: Um… thank you for reviewing last chapter. Yes, I don't like it either when a story is left on a cliff—

Marik: Yeah, yeah, thank you for reviewing, please review again. (rolls eyes)

**Darkrose Dragonkin**

Ryou: Oh, but it's just ethical to thank someone when they've done something nice! (smiles)

Bakura: (rolls eyes) Ethics make me wanna puke.

Ryou: Err… never mind him! (smiles sheepishly)

Marik: Ah, yeah… Malik has always been stubborn like that… like when I sent him to the Shadow Realm… oy…

Bakura: Feh, thanks for reviewing, review this chapter also and you get to see us being obligated to thank people we don't even know, for no pay what-so-ever.

**Kawaiilover300**

Ryou: (laughs) You're quite welcome! Please keep reviewing! It's nice to have more reviewers!

Bakura: And annoying…

Ryou: Bakura!

Marik: heh… anyway, thanks for reading.

**Yugisweetheart**

Marik: What? Glad too see more of them? I would like to see the three of them driven to insanity in the deeps of the Shadow Realm! (laughing maniacally)

Ryou: … (gets away from him slowly)

Bakura: Hmm… maybe I should send you again to the Shadow Realm! To see what happens!

Ryou: BAKURA NO!

Bakura: Aw, c'mon! For old times sake! (smiles sadistically)

Ryou: NOOOO! (runs away)

Marik: Thank you for reviewing and reading last chapter. (runs after Ryou too)

**Seto's Girl 2004**

Seto: (who magically appears in here with the help of my super awesome Millennium Plushie of d00m) (is wearing a towel around his waist, decorated with Blue Eyes White Dragons with a rubber BEWD on his hand) Oh yes, someday we will find a way to defeat Yugi! And yes, we both shall rule the world with the help of mutated broccoli! MWAHAHAHAHA-AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?

Bakura:… mutated broccoli? (snickering)

A/N: Hey Seto! We brought you here to thank one of your fans personally!

Seto: I WAS TAKING A BATH, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

A/N:… so?

Seto: SO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SO'?

A/N: Thank her already!

Seto: NO!

A/N: (takes flamethrower out and aims it at the rubber BEWD) THANK HER!

Seto: (angry, but concerned for his dear BEWD's life) Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Please, review this chapter as well.

**Peter Kim**

Bakura: Heh… I like the way you think.

Marik: Me too, all of those are excellent suggestions! (smiles deviously)

Ryou: I don't know… making somebody be your mind slave isn't very nice…

Bakura: Who asked you?

Ryou: (pouts)

Seto: (still on a towel) Well, thank you for making us endure this torture—I mean—for reading and reviewing. Please review again.

**Pointe master**

Bakura: Yeah! She did! She needed to focus a lot more on me! Why waste your times with simple mortals, when you can enjoy my—(gets hit on the head by a mallet) OW! What was that for!

A/N: I dunno… maybe because it has been a while since I used this on you! (smiles)

Marik: You know what I like about you, pointe master? You enjoy other people's suffering… and you know what I dislike? That WE are the ones suffering and YOU are ENJOYING it!

Seto: Welcome to my world.

Ryou: Err—right. Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing and reading this story! Review this chapter as well, please!

**Axel the Nekko**

Ryou: Wow! What a long review! You surely like to make the writers feel rather proud with their work!

Seto: Hey… it's the guy with no life again.

Bakura: Oh yeah, long, dull, and random.

Marik: (shrugs) whatever.

Ryou: Oh c'mon you guys! You've got to admit, he surely writes a lot on his reviews! And every time he writes, he makes the authoress feel nice and proud of her work! (smiles nicely)

Bakura: Well maybe it does, but he's still dull and random too.

Seto: And for me, anyone who actually takes time to read these so-called 'stories' have no life.

A/N: (shakes head) Don't pay attention to those three…

Ryou: Yeah, they're always like that. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and reading! Review this one too, please!

**Himitsu**

Ryou: I dislike cliffhangers as well. But it is a way to keep people reading a story!

Bakura: I knew it! There are subliminal messages in theses stories that make people come back for more!

Seto:… subliminal messages?

Marik:… right.

Bakura: If you are reading this, stop reading these stories! THEY WILL COMSUME YOUR BRAIN!

Ryou: Umm… please excuse us for Bakura's odd… behavior. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Tsurishi Karandengu**

Ryou: Yes… about that…

A/N: Let me answer this one. Yes I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, but it's been rather a long and difficult year for me. I'll try my best to update this story at least once monthly.

Bakura: (mutters) if we don't run away first…

Ryou: Thank you for reviewing!

**ShadowFire2**

A/N: Hey Seeettooo! Another fan for you!

Seto: Hmm… well yeah, that Malfoy creep is asking for a beating... (smiles evilly)

A/N: (points at Seto's BEWD boxers) (whistles)

Seto: … Would you stop that?

A/N: Um… maybe.

Seto: Good Lord… anyway, thank you for the compliment on my brother, though I preffer to see him happy, not upset… or hyper for the matter. Once again, thank you for reviewing and reading this story.

**Earthpaw**

Ryou: Well, I'm not very happy with her hurting one of my friends either, but that's life. (smiles)

Bakura: I'm not happy with it either… HE SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!

Marik: I agree.

Seto: Me too. (nods)

Ryou:.. nice friends, huh? Well, thank you for reading and reviewing!

A/N: I was going to add Yami's prank on this chapter, but it turned to be a lot longer that I anticipated, so Yami's pranks is for next chapter, hopefully. I might take a while on the update of the next chapter. Anyway, thank you!


	8. Yami's Prank

**Warning: **Contains some spoilers for Harry Potter 6-The Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!... My plans for the hostile takeover failed…

A/N GAH! I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry! But now, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but as many of you know, I had to go through surgery, so I rested a bit for some weeks… then my computer busted for a few days… then the internet went screwy too… and KH II was released…

Bakura: And she spent the rest of her free time playing Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts II, and watching television… not that I'M complaining… these months have been the most satisfying months I've had since I met this little demon…

A/N: … (ignores his comment) I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I won't bug you too much on the authoress notes, so here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

((Bakura to Ryou))

(Ryou to Bakura)

**((Yami to Yugi))**

**(Yugi to Yami)**

-O-O-O-

Chapter Seven

Yami's Prank

It was 7:30 in morning at the Burrow. Yugi was taking off his pajamas, and changing into his clothes, both Mokuba and Malik were still sleeping, Ryou was inside the bathroom, washing his teeth, and both Rishid and Seto have been awake for like two hours. Even if everyone were a bit paranoid about the ruckus at Knockturn Alley, it was all right. Two days have passed since the incident in Knockturn Alley. The transfer students were staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys, even Malik, who was out of St. Mungo's the very next day after the incident since the doctors, or _Healers,_ couldn't find anything wrong with him. The Ministry never found out that Malik was hit with the killing curse and survived, Moody made sure of that. They just thought that it was the Death Eaters trying to scare people. In the Burrow, the Late-Starters were slowly getting accustomed to how witches and wizards live. Though, they were all a bit startled when they saw the dishes washing themselves. They also met Fleur, Bill's fiancé Yugi, Ryou and Malik thought she was attractive Seto did too, but he didn't admit it. Hermione explained to them what a veela was, making very clear to them why they found her so attractive, and also making Seto relax—he really didn't have times for such things, like love or crushes.

During these two days, Harry, Ron and Hermione began bonding with the transfer students. Harry and Ron explained to them what Quidditch was and the rules, and Hermione offered to give them some lessons, the basics, so they had something to start with (which Seto at first declined, but subsumed at the end). The situation on Diagon Alley calmed once more, and wizards and witches began once more to visit that alley, but if it was only necessary, though every store had a least a group of three Aurors for security. Today they were going to return to Diagon Alley to finally buy the school supplies that they weren't able to buy on their previous visit, but this time, a group of Aurors were accompanying them.

"Malik, get up!" Yugi said as he shook the Egyptian, "we are going to buy our supplies today!"

"Hmmffmm…" was the noise that came from Malik. Yugi rolled his eyes and shook him harder. "Leave me alone…" Malik said while covering himself up to his head with his quilt.

"Malik!" Yugi said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

**((Need help, aibou?)) **Yami said through their mind-link.

**(No, I can handle it)**

**((Well… if that's what you consider 'handling' I suppose that you are doing a great job))**

**(Yami… you're starting to sound like Bakura…)**

**((… Don't say that, not even as a joke…)) **Yugi chuckled, as he returned to the task at hand: Waking Malik up. He shook him a couple of more times, but Malik just ignored him. Yugi was starting to get a bit irritated. He went towards the bathroom, where Ryou was brushing his teeth.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou said after he rinsed, "what are you looking for?" he said, as he saw Yugi rummaging through the bathroom.

"A bucket… I saw one here last night. Now, where is it—oh here it is!" Yugi exclaimed as he found a rusty, metal bucket near the shower. He filled it with cold water from the bathroom sink. Ryou looked at Yugi dumbfounded as he exited the bathroom. Yugi headed towards Malik's bed, and dumped all the cold water from the bucket on Malik.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Malik yelled as he bolted to his feet as soon as he felt the water make contact with his skin. Yugi and Ryou—who was watching from the bedroom door—couldn't help but to laugh at Malik's mad expression. "D-do yo-o-ou t-think this i-is f-f-funny?" Malik asked, as he shivered thanks to the cold water that had soaked him from head to toe.

"Well…" Ryou said with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, very much," he answered as he began laughing again.

((You know… that midget isn't so bad once you see his mischievous side)) Bakura said while laughing in his soul room. ((If he keeps this up, he might gain my respect…_ might_)) Ryou rolled his eyes.

(Yeah, whatever you say, yami) Ryou replied.

"Well, if you had gotten up when I told you to this wouldn't have happened!" Yugi said between chuckles. Malik just narrowed his eyes. After Malik finished changing himself into more suitable (and drier) clothes, the three of them headed downstairs, where they found almost everyone eating.

"Ah! Eet's you! Breakfast is already on ze table!" Fleur said, smiling pleasantly. She was always very cheery in the morning, something that Malik would never understand why.

"Mornin' Fleur," Yugi croaked.

"Ah! Good morning! Had a good night sleep?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a sweet voice, while she served Ron some toast.

"Hai… until a certain _someone_ woke me up," Malik said, grouchily. Yugi just smiled widely.

"Aw, c'mon! It wasn't THAT bad!"

"Oh, so that's the yell we heard from upstairs…" Ron said, snickering.

"I remember the time Aunt Petunia did that to me," Harry said, smiling a bit, "not a very pleasant morning."

"Oh! Please excuse me! I need to go upstairs to write a letter to my dear seester," Fleur said, standing up. "I need to make sure zat she and my family eet's all right!" she went upstairs.

"So, has Professor Dumbledore found the person who can sell us wands?" Yugi asked, watching as Fleur went upstairs, hearing the loud 'thumps' as she walked.

"Yes, he did. He will be coming over to the Burrow tonight, if not, tomorrow morning," Mr. Weasley answered, eating a toast with strawberry jelly.

"Oh! That's a relief! I was starting to think that we were not going to be able to get our wands before we got to Hogwarts!" Ryou said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh no, when Dumbledore promises something, he keeps his promise," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting next to her husband, eating her own breakfast that she just prepared.

"That's good! I really can't wait to try them out!" Yugi said, smiling widely. "Oh hey… now that I remember, there was a store that looked really interesting when we went to Diagon Alley… I don't remember its name, but I do remember that it had the name 'Weasley' on it… are you the owners?" Yugi added, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

Mr. Weasley let out a small chuckle. "No, not quite, that store belongs to our other two sons: the twins, Fred and George."

"Yeah, I heard that their business is booming, with a new slogan they created for bringing in costumers," Ginny replied.

"You people have a large family… any other members of it that you forgot to mention?" Malik asked.

"Well… you've already met Bill… then there's Charlie that is currently working with dragons in Rumania," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's such a dangerous job… I'm always so worried about him…"

"The twins, Fred and George, they're both always really mischievous… Hogwarts won't be the same without them…" Ginny said, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"And then there's the bloody jerk, Percy," Ron said, with a touch of venom on his voice.

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley said with a repressive, yet kind of sad voice.

"…" Ron stayed quiet. Malik decided not to pry more into the topic.

"Um… when are we leaving?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"We're leaving to Diagon Alley as soon as Moody gets here," said Lupin who had had his face buried in today's _Daily Prophet._ "I have already exchanged the money, so we will not need to visit Gringotts for now."

"That's good." Rishid said who had been awake since very early in the morning, asking Mrs. Weasley if he could help her in anything, she politely denied his help. Malik looked at his adopted big brother. He had not left his side ever since the incident in Knockturn Alley. Sometimes he wondered why Rishid was that way with him… after how he treated him sometimes… Deep inside, Malik knew that he has always admired Rishid.

"Oh, good morning Mokuba," Seto said, as he saw his little brother coming down the stairs, looking a bit drowsy, rubbing his eyes. "Had a good night sleep?" Seto asked.

Mokuba just nodded and muttered a little "Mmm-hmm…" He sat down next to Seto, yawning widely.

"Mokuba… you're still in your pajamas… why didn't you change?" Seto asked him, Mokuba just shrugged and yawned once more. Seto sometimes forgot how drowsy and dazed Mokuba could be every time he wakes up at such an early hour (for him) in the morning. Seto patted his head and messed up his head, as a small grin appeared on his face—banishing quickly, of course, before someone noticed—as he found his younger brother's behavior amusing.

Ryou looked at Seto and Mokuba, and at Rishid and Malik, and he began to wonder how his dad was. It has been more than a year since the last time he saw him. His dad was always so busy since the death of his mother and younger sister, Amane. **(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but Ryou had a sister named Amane on the series, the one that they never showed on the United States)** Sometimes, he even thought that his father was just trying to avoid him. Maybe his father thought that the death of his sister and mother what his fault… or maybe he reminded his father too much of his mother… he did look a lot like her. He had the long white hair, the snow-pale skin… that goody-two-shoes behavior… Ah well, no point of thinking about that now, huh? Ryou thought to himself. Even if he's about to miss yet another one of my birthdays… he thought again. **(A/N: Ryou's b-day is on Sept. 2nd for those that don't know it.) **Bakura was quietly listening to Ryou's thoughts. That fool never learned how to block his mind for impeding me to listen to them… Bakura thought, with a small grin on his face, trying to hide that deep inside he was beginning to care for that 'fool.'

Harry was looking at the Late-starters. They were the weirdest, most awkward people he has ever met; but still, he thought that they were cool. I mean, how many people you meet that actually have tri colored spiky hair, and it's natural?

After waiting for a while, the famous Auror Alastor Moody, apparated in the dinning room, giving almost everyone there a good scare. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both took out their wands, Yugi fell of his chair, Ron yelped, Hermione gasped and all of the other reactions were quite similar.

"By Merlin's beard, Moody! Are you trying to give us all a heart attack?" Mrs. Weasley said, putting her wand away.

"Sorry for startling you like that," Moody said, "but we better get going before it gets too crowded."

"Oh, it's alright," said Mr. Weasley, putting his wand away too.

"Very well, I hope that you guys acknowledge well the rules we went over this two days on 'What to do while in Diagon Alley'," Moody said. Over the two days that the Late Starters have been staying at the Burrow, they have gone over several rules for when they went shopping for school supplied again (mostly for Malik's fault). The most important rule was 'For no conditions what-so-ever you will leave the group that you have been assigned too.' This, of course, made things more difficult for the plan that both Bakura and Malik had to visit Knockturn Alley; and it will be even more complicated that Ryou will tell if Bakura takes over his body by force, something like that would send the Pharaoh on a rampage. That's the least Bakura wanted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Moody, but how many Aurors are going with us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, with Harry here, I'd say plenty," Ron said, finishing his breakfast.

"Don't be so sure, Ron. There is going to be just one Auror per group, we don't want to raise too many suspicions." Malik answered.

((Well… this should make things more interesting…)) Bakura said through his mind-link.

(What are you talking about, yami?)

((Some… _plans_ I have for today.))

(Oh no…) Ryou said, sounding worried.

((Don't worry, I promise that I'll try not to get you into trouble…))

(…)

Yugi was discussing a peculiar topic with Yami, who was planning to do something that was really not like him; something that Yugi never actually thought that someone as serious, commanding, stern and strict as Yami, would ever do. He was planning to prank Bakura and Malik.

**(But Yami, how do you plan to do this without getting caught?) **

**((Don't worry aibou, I have planned everything out.))** Yugi knew that Yami was a great strategist—one of the reasons why they both are still the Undefeated World Champion and King of Games. But he couldn't help but to worry.

**(But how are you going to sneak past the Aurors?)**

**((Yugi…))**

**(And how can you be so sure that Malik and Bakura are going to that Alley?)**

**((Yugi…))**

**(And even if they do go, how are you going to get there before--)**

**((Yugi!))**

**(What!)**

**((I told you… do not fret. Everything is well planned. I promise that I will not get you into trouble.))**

**(Alright…) **Yugi sighed, defeated.

After a few minutes, everyone was outside entering the cabs that the Ministry had sent for them, for protection. Fleur was outside too, waiting for them to leave.

"Do not worry Molly! I will take good care of ze 'ouse! Just as zhey 'ave taught me back 'ome!" Fleur said with her French accent. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Mom, do you think that we can convince the cab driver to run over Phlegm?" Ginny asked, with a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"Ginny! Of course not!" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding almost insulted.

"Well, I bet that that same thought run through your mind…" Ginny said, while looking out of the cab window.

"That's enough, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her seriously.

There were three cabs in total. In the first one was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione, on the second one: Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Yugi and Ryou; and in the third one were: Lupin, Rishid, Moody, Ron and Harry.

Inside the second cab, Seto was looking outside through the window. Why had he ever agreed to come to England in the first place? Oh yeah…. Mokuba, Seto thought. He sighed.

"Hmm? What's wrong big brother?' Mokuba asked.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking…"

"Oh wow! That's a first!" shouted Malik interrupting the small conversation that Seto and Mokuba had begun.

"Shut up, Ishtar!" Seto said with a dangerous tone.

"Oh sorry!" Malik said mockingly, covering his mouth with his hands. "I didn't mean too hurt your feelings… Kaiba-kuns."

"Ishtar! I'm warning you…" Seto said, with a vein showing on his temples.

"What? You usually don't mind when Fleur calls you that…" Malik said, Bakura began laughing, and Kaiba turn a bit red on the cheeks, but as quickly as he did, he returned to normal. Yugi couldn't help but to chuckle at Kaiba's reaction. It was normal though. Most men are supposed to be attracted to veelas.

"Oh, you're to talk. Wasn't it you who gagged and almost chocked on your food when she just greeted you?" Seto said, looking calm and collected.

"Yeah… I remember! It went something along the lines of, ''Ello, eet's a pleasure to meet you!" Bakura said, while snorting a bit.

"That doesn't count! The food was too spicy!" Malik said, for his own self-defense.

"Of course…"

"Now, you guys…" Yugi said, still laughing.

Inside the third cab, Ron couldn't stop staring at Rishid's strange tattoo. Though every time Rishid turned his face around, Ron pretended that he didn't see anything.

"Ron... what are you doing?' Harry said, in a low whisper, only loud enough for Ron to hear him.

"Oh… it's nothing… I'm just… uh… sight-seeing!" Ron lied.

"Right…" was all that Harry said.

For the next couple of minutes there was nothing but silence in that cab. The only thing that could be heard was the noise made by the passing cars, and the radio, that was right now in a muggle station, announcing about traffic movements.

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was notoriously short. All of them exited the three cabs, while the adults in charge made a role count of all the minors with them. Quickly, but calmly, they all entered the pub, just to find that it was less populated that usual, in fact, Harry was sure that perhaps the only people that were there were probably Aurors. Tonks also was there next to Kingsley Shacklebolt—one of the Ministry's many Aurors, except that this one worked for the Order—waving to the newcomers.

"Wotcher! You made it right on schedule!" she said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, now lets divide ourselves into the assigned groups," Moody said. "Hurry now." Everyone started to separate from the formal group, and began huddling together into three different groups. The first group were made of: Yugi, Seto, Mokuba (since he refused to let Mokuba in any other group) Lupin and Kingsley; the second was: Ryou, Malik (Yami thought that having the two of them together was a horrid idea), Rishid, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mr. Weasley; and the last group was made of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks.

"All right. Group number one will first head toward Flourish and Blotts, then to Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, then to the Magical Menagerie, and last to the Cauldrons and Potions store **(A/N: I forgot the name of it...)**" Lupin said.

"Group number two will first head to Madam Malkin's, then to the Magical Menagerie, The Cauldrons and Potions store, and lastly to Flourish and Blotts," Moody added, looking at them sternly, as if daring them to go someplace else than to where they were assigned to.

"Finally, Group number three will firstly head to the Magical Menagerie, then to The Cauldrons and Potions store, Flourish and Blotts, and lastly to Madam Malkin's," Tonks said, smiling.

"Remember, after we are done, we'll all meet again at Fred and George's Joke shop," Mr. Weasley said.

"Always stay together, do not separate from your group no matter what," Kingsley said. Bakura took over Ryou's body and rolled his eyes mentally. He was already getting tired of these people lecturing him as if he was a 5 year-old kid. He was 5,000 years-old, for Ra's sake! That is more than enough time to mature. Of course, he looked like a 16 year old… but MAN! His thought were broken by Malik who had pulled him by the arm, telling him that they were leaving.

They all entered Diagon Alley just to see that it was very empty, there were just a few people here and there, mostly were Aurors inspecting the stores and everything. The posters of the wanted people were still there (Yugi thought that there were more posters than the last time they visited). Lupin walked toward them and gave them a pouch filled with coins to them.

"Here, I exchanged your money yesterday, to avoid the incident of Knockturn Alley to happen again," he handed a pouch filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts to the Late Starters. He explained how the money there worked.

"All right groups! Move out!" Moody said. All of the groups headed toward their destined places.

**(00) Group One (00)**

Everyone in the first group was in Flourish and Blotts. The book store was really empty; except for the Aurors that—like in every other store in that alley—were making an inspection of the store. Yugi walked past them, and began looking for his assigned books. He found many interesting ones… he couldn't help but to pick some that weren't on his list. Some like: '_Defensive Jinxes: How to Perform and Counter Them,' _or _'Advance Transfiguration: From Matches into Needles, to People into Frogs.' _He knew that some of these books were pretty complicated and advanced for him, but he found them quite interesting.

"Have you picked out all of the books that you need for Hogwarts?" Lupin asked Yugi, smiling slightly.

"Some of them, I got a bit caught up on this section… gomen—I mean—sorry," Yugi apologized.

"Oh, it's quite all right, newcomers tend to do this a lot when here, some of the topics are quite attracting," Lupin said. Yugi nodded.

"Tell me about it…"

In another corner of the store, Seto was waiting for their departure. He had already found all of the books he needed, so now he was just keeping an eye on Mokuba who was taking a look at some intriguing books, like: _'Fun with Jinxes: Study them, Learn them, Prank your Friends with them!'_ Mokuba couldn't help but to laugh. Seto just scoffed.

"I'm not buying that Mokuba," Seto said sternly.

"Oh, c'mon Seto! It could be fun to prank your employees! Don't you think so?" Mokuba said, while looking through the pages of said book. Seto couldn't help but imagine a few of his employees running around, with their skin colored pink or something similar. He smirked at the thought.

"Sorry Mokuba, but even if I wanted to do so, I'm not supposed to use magic out of Hogwarts, until I've become of age," Seto said.

"Well… we can keep it until you do…"

"Mokuba, other people can't know about the Wizardry World," he replied.

"Fine…" Mokuba sighed feeling defeated. Seto raised an eyebrow..

"You are not going to use your 'Puppy Eyes' against me this time?" he asked.

Mokuba shook his head, "No, I know that you're right, so I won't make you… but I still think it'll be funny to prank other kids in your school!"

"I'm going there to study, not to prank other students," Seto added firmly.

"Ok, ok… I understand." Mokuba said, without prying any further into the topic.

Yugi was done looking at the books when Yami took over his body without warning. Yugi was quite upset.

**(Yami! What did you do that for?)**

**((I'm sorry aibou. I should have warned you.))**

**(… It's ok… anyway, what's up?)**

**((I'm ready to begin Phase 1 of my plan.))**

**(Already? But did you see all of the Aurors on this Alley? You will never be able to get past them, unless you were invisible or something. But then, if you managed to become invisible, Lupin and Kingsley will start to get worry if they don't see me here in the Library!) **Yugi said, anxiously.

**((I know that, aibou. I'm not leaving… someone else is going for me.)**

**(Someone else? Who?)**

**((You'll see.)) **Quickly and smoothly, Yami walked to the very back of the store, with the shadows concealing his every move. There were a lot of broken books, spider webs and plenty of dirt to make at least a dozen of life-size bunnies. Yami looked around, seeing if there was no one there. He walked out of the shadows and into the middle of the room. The Former Pharaoh pulled out his dueling deck, and chose one card. He raised his arm up and called out the monster.

"Dark Magician! Come fort!" a portal to the Shadow Realm opened, with the said monster coming out of it. He bowed down to his master politely.

"Greetings, My Pharaoh. How can I be of assistance?" the dark mage asked. Yami took out a package, covered in an old, dirty bag. It was as small as a rock. He handed the package to Dark Magician.

"Take this to Borgin and Burkes. It is a store located in Knockturn Alley, where Bakura and Malik are most probably going," Yami said.

"Of course, Master," Dark Magician said, bowing once more to his master.

"One more thing, Dark Magician," Yami added.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Make sure that the both of them find it," Yami said, "That object has a spell on it… a spell that will remind those two on who they are messing with."

"Yes, My Pharaoh." Dark Magician disappeared into the Shadow Realm once more.

**( 00) Group Two (00 )**

The second group had already got their robes, so they were now heading toward the Magical Menagerie, where they were going to buy their new pets. Inside that store there were animals of all shapes and sizes, from magical to non magical, from fascinating to wonderful. Both Bakura and Malik were inside that store, still planning a way to sneak into Knockturn Alley without being seen. It was a slightly difficult task, since there were many Aurors in the place (and the ones in charge of the group that they were in) who would get extremely worried if they just disappeared. No… they had to make a way to get past them without causing _too_ many problems.

"Hm… we can't open a portal to the Shadow Realm here…" Bakura said, walking past a small kitten, "since you are here, these Aurors are being extra cautious…"

"Oh, now it's my fault?" Malik said sounding almost offended.

"Technically, yes. If you weren't on Knockturn Alley that day, the Death Eaters would not had 'killed you', and since they would not had 'killed you' the Dark Mark wouldn't had appeared, and this mess wouldn't have occurred!" Bakura said, yelling a bit too loud, making some owls screech in annoyance.

"Well, if I had not done any of that, we wouldn't be planning on going there, now would we?" Malik said, thinking for better comebacks.

"True… that is quite true… but anyway… how are we going to do it? Especially with your 'bodyguard' snooping over us?" Bakura said.

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Malik agreed. He took a look at a small cage in a dark corner of the store. In that cage Malik saw a small black kitten, with bright yellow eyes. In other cases, Malik would have just scoffed and kept walking, but there was something about this kitten that called his attention.

"Malik?" Bakura said, also looking at that cat, "don't tell me you actually like this… cat?"

"…"

Bakura began to stare at the cat a bit more. He didn't find anything special in it, except maybe the look on its eyes, something that he has never seen before in any cat, but besides that, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back at Malik with an eyebrow raised.

"… I like this cat," was all that Malik said.

"I noticed…" Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "Look, if you like the cat so much, why don't you just buy it?"

"I think I will…" Malik replied while picking up the cage of the small kitten and taking it over to the clerk.

(Hey Bakura…)

((Ugh… what do you want now?)) Bakura said through his mind link.

(Um… why don't we buy a pet also? They make great company…) Ryou suggested

Bakura rolled his eyes once more, ((I don't want a stinkin' pet.)) he said firmly.

(C'mon, Bakura… please?)

((No.)) He wasn't going to let Ryou convince him to do something that he didn't want to do… again.

(If you do, I won't tell Yami about you taking over my body by force, and that you and Malik are going to go to Knockturn Alley…) Ryou said, smiling sweetly.

Damn… Bakura thought to himself.

((Fine, we'll buy a stupid pet. But you'll take care of it.))

Ryou smiled widely. (Thanks Bakura-sama!)

I'm losing my touch… I must be getting… soft… Bakura shuddered at the thought.

"I think I'll buy a pet too… I'll go for an owl…" he began to look around for the owls. After a few minutes, both Bakura and Ryou chose a white owl, as white as the snow, with vivid blue eyes. They both handed their pets to Rishid (who offered to care for them while they bought their school supplies) and they went back to planning on how to go to Knockturn Alley, without being noticed.

"Hm… oh… DUH! I have my Millennium Rod! We can control all of them until we get back!" Malik said, after thinking for a while.

"There are plenty of Aurors here; wouldn't they get suspicious of you take that Millenium Rod of yours out in broad daylight They'll be all over your ass in less than a second!" Bakura added.

"Then we need to cause a… diversion…"

"A diversion?" Bakura said as he looked around the store. He looked back at Malik, smirking, to see that Malik also had a smirk forming on his lips. Oh boy… this is going to be fun, Bakura thought.

Moody was looking at the Late Starters with an eyebrow raised. They both have been talking secretly for a while now, and Moody was wondering what was all the hush about. He walked toward the oldest Ishtar, Rishid, who was standing next to Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Ishtar," Moody approached formally.

"Yes?" Rishid said, not removing his eyes from his younger brother. He still had Bakura and Malik's pets by his side.

"Do you think that Malik Ishtar has something… planned for today? He and Mr. Bakura look both… suspicious," Moody said. All those years working as an Auror, and now he recognizes when people act suspiciously.

"I've been thinking that too…" Rishid said, "But I don't know what they're planning to do…"

"Ah, they're just kids… they are always up to anything mischievous…" Mr. Weasley said talking with the experience of the seven children he and his wife had had.

"Hmph… I just hope that—" Moody was cut off by a loud _BANG _noise. The three of them looked around to find that all of the cages had been opened, and all of the animals were running amok and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

"By Merlin's beard…" was all that Mr. Weasley said.

**(v00v) Group Three (v00v)**

The third group was heading toward Madam Malkin's, since they were already done with the first two stops. They were always done rather quickly since Mrs. Weasley didn't allow them to stay in one place for too long, in case of Death Eaters.

"Man… I never actually thought that Diagon Alley could be this empty…" Ron said, looking to some of the closed stores, like Ollivander's. "It's a shame really."

"I know… I really miss the over-populated streets…" Harry said. It was true. He still remembers the very first day that he came to Diagon Alley. It was such a vibrant place… but now… it was a whole different story.

"Well… with V-Voldemort on the loose and all… people are being more cautious…" Hermione said, walking with them and looking at the empty, hollowed stores.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. People are totally paranoid," Ginny replied.

"Hey, you guys… I just remembered…" Ron said to his friends in a low whisper, just loud enough for them to hear. "You know, Malik's brother, Rishid?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I suppose that you must've noticed the huge tattoo on his face, right?"

"Well… duh. It's kinda impossible not to," Ginny answered.

"I'm positive that I've seen those symbols someplace before…" Ron said, placing a hand on his chin, while he thought.

"They look ancient Egyptian…so you've probably seen them at a pyramid back in Egypt or something…" Hermione replied while they kept walking.

"Yeah, you're probably righ—" Ron was cut short when an owl flew over his head quickly. He looked back to see that a lot of animals were on the loose. Some were attacking some of the people that were in Diagon Alley, others were just running around said alley, entering stores and breaking significant amounts of merchandise. It was complete and total chaos in Diagon Alley.

"What happened here?" Harry asked, quickly taking his wand out.

"Be on your guard, kids!" Mrs. Weasley said with her wand arm raised and aiming at anything that looked suspicious. Tonks was covering her back, also looking for mistrustful people.

"Who could have caused this mess?" Tonks asked, as she looked around, on her guard.

"I don't know… Death Eaters?" Ginny suggested who also took her wand out in case of an emergency.

"I don't think that You-Know-Who would command his lackeys to come back here again two times in one week…" Ron said.

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed. Since their attention was on all those animals on the loose, no one noticed Malik and Bakura running toward the dark streets of Knockturn Alley.

-O-O-O-

Both Bakura and Malik were right now in the dark and isolated streets of Knockturn Alley. All of the stores were closed; every single one of them. But that didn't bother the Tomb Robber at all; in fact, it made things easier for him. Since there was no one near, nobody could ever say that they did steal something! And now, Ryou promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about this! Ha! He just loved when things came out the way that he planned them. Now they just needed to enter the assigned store: Borgin and Burkes. Bakura has been anxiously waiting to lay his hands on that dagger that Malik told him about. It really sounded priceless.

"Through here," Malik said, taking a left turn. "Remember that we only have a couple of minutes, so we just take with us what we can carry."

"I know that, Grave Keeper," Bakura said, "I don't plan to steal much… I don't want to abuse my luck." Malik nodded and they both kept walking until they reached Borgin and Burkes. They entered the store, and when they did, they noticed that there was a huge mess all over the place. Almost all of the merchandise was lying on the floor, some of them broken, others were not damaged at all, but without any doubt, the place was a complete fiasco.

"Apparently someone got here before we did…" Malik said, examining a mysterious looking hand that was on the floor.

"Damn it… and I was looking forward to this…" Bakura replied, taking a look around the store. "Everything was either stolen, or broken in the process…"

"I wonder what they were looking for…?" Malik said while standing up. "By the big mess I see here, it must've been something of extreme value."

"Or something powerful or of great importance…" Bakura added while crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling in thought. Malik walked around the store a bit, searching for something of value. Just then, in a small table he saw a crimson red ruby, sparkling with all its beauty in the middle of that hollowed store. Malik walked toward it, examining it more closely.

"Hey… Bakura, come see this… this isn't like any other ordinary ruby…" Malik added.

Bakura walked up to him, and also examined the peculiar looking ruby, "True… there's something about it… hmm… maybe it is jinxed…"

"Who knows? But we won't figure it out just by staring at it… go touch it!" Malik said, very child-like.

"What? What if I get jinxed? No way, Malik, you touch it."

"Fine, I'll go!" Malik replied, reaching for the ruby, muttering 'coward Tomb Robber' under his breath. He took the ruby into his hands and observed it. He raised an eyebrow and looked toward Bakura. "See? Nothing's happening. Here, take it and see for yourself."

Bakura hesitated—he knew that it was a bad idea—but he took the ruby into his hands. He felt the hard, cold surface of that precious stone, and admired its delicacy. It was true that that ruby had something that made it different from any other rubies that he has seen before; but that didn't mean that it made it less attracting than the others. For Tomb Robbers, a treasure to steal, is a treasure to steal, it doesn't matter if it's cursed or not.

"Now… this is really precious…" Bakura said, "isn't it Malik?... Malik?" Bakura looked around to find Malik. He couldn't see him anywhere, until he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down and felt horrified on what he saw. There, where Malik was standing a few seconds ago, was a chibified version of the said person.

"Ma-Malik?" Bakura said, without believing his eyes.

"Bakuwa! Wook what happened! I'm a wittle kid again!" Malik said with huge, adorable toddler eyes. "The wuby was weally cuwsed! Bakuwa? Bakuwa!"

But Bakura didn't answer. He was looking at his own body. He was in a complete shock state. His once strong, manly hands were now soft and delicate. His well-formed, strong and manly body was now a curved and fragile. He looked in a mirror. He didn't see the usual masculine body that he saw every morning; au contraire, he saw an unusual female body. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

He had turned into a woman.

-O-O-O-

A/N: Yes I know I ended on a cliffhanger, but gees people! I wrote 17 pages! .. besides… I like cliffhangers… Anyway, in this chapter I won't thank the reviewers with the long comments like I always do, this fic is already late as it is, so I'm sorry ;; Instead I'll just add the list of everyone who reviewed last chapter. Again, I'm very sorry.

Thanks to:

**Staffod-Starlight: **Thanks for reviewing!

**JadedKatrina: **Wow, you really think so? I'll check out yours when I get the chance!

**Darklady919: **Thanks!

**Kikyo's Killer: **I know… that's how far my imagination can go… thank you!

**Darkrose Dragonkin: **Lol… I hope that you did your project well! Thank you!

**Ara Goddess of the Broken: **Thank you sooo much! And sorry that I couldn't thank the reviewers as usually…

**Earthpaw: **Thank you!

**Pointe Master: **Hahaha! Well, this chapter is 17 pages long… I hope that that doesn't seem to short for you! Thank you!

**Axel the Nekko: **You always lighten my day, oh and btw, thanks for the help!

**Mint: **Thank you very much!

**Ryou Malik Luvers: **SQUEE! THANKS FOR ALL THE PLUSHIES! (dances) The other characters also appreciate it! (shows Kaiba sleeping with his BEWD plushie, sucking his thumb) Thanks so much!

**Moocow: **I updated, I updated! .. lol Thank you!

**Starwishes: **I'm dong fine, thank you! I'll trey to update more often… ;;

**Himig: **Lol! Thank you!

**Anonymous Sadist: **About Yami Malik being in this story, I'm still thinking about it…

**Isis the Sphinx: **Thank God I didn't mess up… I was afraid of that too…well… I don't like Tea much, but I don't think I want to bash right now… we'll see what happens… (winks)

**Xaraya:** Thanks sis! I really appreciate that you are reading my story!

**Goddess of the Black Moon: **(is shaking with fear) O-ok I-I updated, s-see? Th-thanks f-for reviewing… ..

**Twin Tails Speed: **Thank you!

A/N: Thanks everyone! See ya next chapter!


	9. I'M BACK AND ALIVE!

OK you guys, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! My computer broke down a lot of months ago, and the new one I bought recently didn't have Microsoft word (I hate Wordpad) so I'm finally going to be able to update! Thank goodness!

Thank you for your kind attention everyone! And keep those reviews coming!

Oh by the way, I'm in college! Whooo!

And I read the Final HP book… awesome! I was hoping to end this story before that book was released… oh well. At least I wrote some chapters in a notebook, so all I have to do is pass them to the computer!


	10. Diagon Alley Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!

I know, I started a new story, so I focused a bit of my time on it, sorry about that.

Also… COLLEGE IS TIME COMSUMING. My first year in college was harsh. I couldn't even write for any of my stories. I'm going to have to get an agenda and make time for everything.

Also, I got a new laptop, this chapter was kinda half way done, but my computer crashed (again) and this time, it had to be fixed by deleting every single piece of data… so I lost this chapter.

I began to write it on another notebook, and I lost it cuz I began to write some test reviews on it but I found it recently, so I began writing again.

And I spent some time with my dad (who I hadn't seen in a year because he moved from Puerto Rico to the United States) I spent four full weeks over there.

So please forgive my absence. I'll try and update more frequently, now that I know that many love this story… even though the Harry Potter 7th book was already released, and we all know how the story ends, but hopefully this story will have a completely different outcome.

On to the story.

((Bakura to Ryo))

(Ryou to Bakura)

**((Yami to Yugi))**

**(Yugi to Yami)**

-O-O-O-

Chapter Eight

Diagon Alley Mayhem

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was one of the most famous and inspiring Aurors the Ministry of Magic had ever had. He was always in constant vigilance, showing everyone that something could go wrong in any place at any time. That was his philosophy and he lived by it. If something unexpected happened, he was ready for it. Every time, during the war, that the Death Eaters decided to attack, he was ready. When most of his comrades died or were mind controlled by the Imperius Curse, he could handle it because he was ready. But… magical animals from all shapes and sizes, from every race, every shape and color, with some known and unknown magical properties were running around Diagon Alley causing mayhem and destruction, while there were probably Death Eaters around and two of the Late Starters were missing, was not a situation he had planned for.

Out of all the things that could've happened, of which he could've been ready with great backup plans, it had to be the one he was not ready for. Moody sighed as he saw many of the Aurors that were there trying to imprison those animals back into the cages.

"Dammit!" yelled as yet another cat escaped his grasps. It seems that every time he managed to capture one, at least five more different animals appear out of nowhere. "It's like they just instantaneously reproduce!" he said as he kept trying to catch them.

"They're magical animals! I wouldn't be surprised if they did!" Tonks yelled as she managed to throw at least five animals into some cages. Lupin stared at her in awe and smiled a bit, but the smile vanished completely as a cat scratched his face. "… I hate cats."

"This… couldn't get any worse…" he said as a flying owl, which flew over his head, left a little present over his coat. "…" his eyebrow twitched.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

-O-O-O-

Bakura and Malik were running away from Knockturn Alley. They both decided that they should get out of there before they encountered any other peculiar item that could worsen their situation.

"You just HAD to touch the dammed ruby!" Bakura yelled in an unusual female voice.

"Well, you made me!" Chibi Malik said, trying to keep up with Bakura, since his new legs were now short and chubby. "And wait for me! I can't wun too fast!"

"Tell someone who cares!" yelled Bakura, not slowing down at all.

"Don't make me use my miwwennium wod!"

"Ha! What could you do? Hit me in with it to death?" Bakura stopped running and turned around, facing Malik, who was panting, trying to catch his breath. "You know quite well that for some strange reason, we're unable to use shadow magic!"

"Oh yeah…" Indeed they were unable to use shadow magic.

--_Flashback—_

"_I'M A WOMAN! I'M A BLOODY WOMAN!" Bakura yelled in his newly found feminine voice. "I'M A FREAKING FEMALE!"_

"_Calm down, for Wa's sake!" Malik said, waving his arms in a frustrated way. "We have to figure out a way to change back to normal."_

_Bakura calmed down and crossed his arms under his now female breasts. "…" he blushed a bit and placed his hand on his hips. "… Damn it." Malik snickered a bit._

"_A-Anyway… maybe if we use shadow magic we can change back to normal!" Malik said, smiling in a cute way, feeling smart._

"… _I guess we can give it a shot," Bakura replied as he placed his fingers around his Millennium Ring. "Let's see what happens," he said as the ring began to glow brightly. Bakura concentrated as hard as he could. _Alright, think manly thoughts… _Bakura said in his mind. He felt the magic softly running to his veins, a warm, comfortable sensation that always made him a bit happy inside. But suddenly, his happiness was taken away when the light that his Millennium Ring emitted dimmed away, just like turning off a light bulb. "What the--?" suddenly, without any advice, the Thief King starts getting shocked through his whole body with blue lighting that appears to be shadow magic coming out of his ring._

_Malik took cover, hiding behind an old bookcase. He carefully peeked at Bakura when he saw that the shocking stopped. "I… am guessing… that shadow magic is a no-no." Bakura slowly turned his head toward Malik's direction. His hair was completely frizzled, and the fact that he looked like a pissed female with pre menstrual syndrome, didn't make him look any less scary. _

"_Um…" Malik said, backing away slowly from Bakura, heading toward the door._

_Bakura dusted himself and groaned frustrated. "My magic just backfired…" he said. "And I can't sense Ryou in the ring anymore…" he said. _'I hope he's alright… dammit, if something happens to him, it will be my fault… stupid karma!' _he added as an after thought._

"_If… we can't use shadow magic… what can we do?" Malik asked, his chibi eyes widening in fear. Bakura ran his fingers through his hair. There was one solution, but hell he didn't want to lower himself to do _that._ Bakura closed his eyes tightly in thought, brainstorming for another possible solution. "Damn it all…" he said, pacing the room. "There must be another way…" he said, rubbing his temples softly. All of the sudden he screamed in frustration and kicked a nearby stool. "I guess we don't have another choice…"_

_Malik's eyes, if possible, widened more, "You don't mean—" before he could even finish the sentence, Bakura nodded._

"_We… need… the Pharaoh's help."_

--_End of Flashback—_

"Where do you think that the Pharaoh is?" Malik asked as he reached the exit of Knockturn Alley.

"I dunno… but they said something about meeting at that joke shop…" Bakura said.

"Oh yeah… the one that bewongs to the Weaswey's! Okay, wet's go!" Malik said, with his hyperactive chibi side taking over him. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just find the Pharaoh so we can get this over with…" They entered Diagon Alley and saw that the place was a complete mess. Though, most of the animals were already captured, there were still a few on the loose, and many of the stores looked as if a tornado had just passed by.

"… I think we kind of overdid it…" Malik said as he took a look at the stores.

"No shit…" Bakura said, placing his hands on his hips, looking very feminine. "I didn't think it was going to be this bad."

"Yeah… if they ever found out we did this… we're going to be in a lot of trouble," Malik said, walking beside Bakura.

"Yep."

"Yeah… um… maybe we shouldn't let them see us… just in case…" Malik said to Bakura who nodded.

"We should, yes… I'm pretty sure every store has a back entrance… so we'll go through the back," Bakura said, and Malik nodded. They entered the closest store, making sure that it was empty.

"The back door must be around the storage room… c'mon," Bakura said, being cautious and sneaky. Malik followed him since he knew that Bakura had more expertise in this than he did.

"Over here…" Bakura said as he opened the door to the storage room. "Wow… this place looks a lot bigger on the inside than it is on the outside…" he said as he took a look at the room. It was huge. There were many piles of boxes here and there with different things and artifacts.

"Whoa… there might be a lot of intewesting things in here…" Malik said, looking inside a box that was low enough for him to reach.

"I know, but right now, we don't have time to 'window shop'," Bakura replied as he grabbed Malik, picking him up and carrying him to the back door.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want you to slow me down," Bakura replied, making Malik frown and cross his arms, making him look angry, yet adorable.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Bakura squealed while pinching one of Malik's cheeks, completely losing his manliness for that second. Malik just stared at Bakura with wide eyes. Bakura realized what he did, so he widened his eyes as well.

"…"

"…"

"…. No one… shall ever… know about what just happened, got it?"

"… Got it."

"Good."

Awkward silenced followed.

-O-O-O-

Yami was standing inside the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes joke shop with his arms crossed, watching the chaos going on outside. Mrs. Weasley made all the underage wizards stay there while all of the people who were able to use magic went outside to solve the situation. Yami smirked a bit. He knew that this was all Malik and Bakura's fault. He knew that they used this as a diversion so they could escape and go to Knockturn Alley, which means that they went to Borgin and Burkes' store, and if the Dark Magician followed his instructions carefully he must've placed the 'package' in a place where it was noticeable to those two. Though, he sometimes wished that Malik and Bakura where a bit more… subtle, he was still a bit proud that everything was going according to plan.

**(Say… Yami…? Don't you think that this is a bit too much for a prank?) **Yugi asked Yami through his mind link.

**((What is? I haven't done anything… this whole mess was the Grave keeper and that Tomb Robber's fault…)) **Yami said as a matter of fact.

**(True… but still… all this commotion to go and steal… seriously… I thought Bakura was a bit more… um… sophisticated since he is the 'King' of Thieves.) **Yugi said.

**((Yugi… nothing about that Tomb Robber is sophisticated.))**

**(… I can't argue with that… but still… he might get Ryou into trouble.)**

**((That's true…)) **Yami said.

**(By the way… what does that prank of yours consists of?) **Yugi asked Yami, who just chuckled almost a bit evilly.

**((Ha… you'll see.))** Was all that Yami replied. Yami smirked again to himself, getting him some odd looks from the Weasley family.

"Hey mate… what do you find so amusing?" Ron asked him, breaking Yami's conversation with Yugi.

"My apologies, but what did you say?" Yami said, staring at Ron with his bloody red crimson eyes.

Ron looked at his eyes, and felt a chill go through his spine. "Um… never mind," he gulped out as he backed off. Yugi seemed different again, this was the side of Yugi than Ron was slightly scared of. Hermione saw how Ron backed off and walked toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Are you okay? You look… well, frightened," Hermione asked him.

Ron shook his head. "I'll… tell you later, 'Mione…" he replied. Hermione simply nodded.

**(I think you scared Ron…)** Yugi told Yami through the mind link.

**((I noticed.)) **

**(You can get to look pretty scary sometimes…)**

**((So I've heard.)) **Yami replied, still looking out the window, noticing that almost all the animals were already calmed and caged.

Seto was angry. This was only his second visit to Diagon Alley, and thanks to Malik and Bakura, yet another incident had occurred. He was positive that the schizophrenic kid and the psychotic Egyptian were behind this fiasco. There was no other logical explination. They caused this distraction so they could go and do something stupid, he just knew it.

"Big Brother… do you think Ryou and Malik are ok?" Mokuba asked Seto, feeling a bit concerned about their well-being.

"I don't know… but when they come back, I'm going to kill them!" Seto said, crossing his arms.

"Why are you so mad, Seto?" Mokuba asked his big brother.

"When those stupid animals broke loose, at least five different creatures jumped on me! One of them bit me!" He said, pointing to a small wound on his wrist. "I just hope it's not poisonous…"

"Wow… shouldn't you get that checked?" Mokuba said, feeling a bit concerned.

"I will… as soon as we return to the Burrow, I'll ask Mrs. Weasley for some ointment or something. Besides, if it was poisonous, I would probably be dead by now…"

"The bite mark looks like it was done by a vampire, two fangs… maybe it was a blood-sucking creature… Wow! What if you turn into a vampire, Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking a bit excited. Seto just raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire? Please, Mokuba…" Kaiba answered, crossing his arms.

"A wizard? Please Seto…" Mokuba said, crossing his arms the same way Kaiba did.

"… Touché." Seto said, smirking a bit at his little brother's reply. He ruffled his hair a bit. "I'll look into it, but don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"You said you got bitten?" Hermione asked, who was secretely hearing their not-so-private conversation.

"Yes…" Seto said, raising an eyebrow.

"May I see? I've read a lot of wizard medicine books…" she asked, with all honesty. Seto was a bit hesistant, but since he knew that that girl knew about the subject more than he did, he showed his wrist to her, for her to take a close look.

"Hmm… It could be one of those blood sucking bats, or a Bugbear… they're blood-sucking creatures too, but they attack chicken mostly…" Hermione replied. "You don't have to worry unless the bat had rabies or something, which I doubt."

Seto nodded. "Thank you," he said, as he took this hand of hers and nodded.

"So he won't turn into a vampire?" Mokuba said, feeling a bit bummed out. He really wanted for his brother to become a vampire.

"I … don't think he will," Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"I doubt that he will, if he did I think we would've already noticed," Ron said.

"Not necessarily, the vampire transformation progress is really slow," Hermione added.

"Really?" Harry asked, not knowing about the vampire subject much.

"Yeah, they take at least weeks to go through a full transformation, unlike werewolves," Hermione replied.

"Oh… so is there a chance he'll become a vampire?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I doubt it. I don't think vampires turn into bats, like in the muggle stories. That's just a myth," Hermione said.

"Oh… I always thought they did," Harry replied.

"Me too," Ginny said, "I always thought that vampire turning into bats made perfect sense…" they all laughed a bit at that comment.

Seto drifted away from the conversation and looked at his younger brother who was tugging his shirt.

"Say… talking about animals… how about you get a pet? So you can write me letters!" Mokuba said smiling.

"I just got jumped on by five, strange animals… and you want me to buy one? Are you mad?"

"No… it's just that I wanted to stay in touch with you…" Mokuba replied, looking down. Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. "We'll see… but not today." The purple haired kid smiled. "Thank you!"

Yami watched Mokuba and Seto and smiled a bit. He looked out the window and saw how all the animals were back to the cages and to the store, though the streets still looked a bit messy. _Hmph… what is taking those two so long?_ He thought to himself. He turned around and walked toward the back of the store.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked him, feeling a strange aura coming for Yugi, darker than usual.

"Bathroom… there's a bathroom in the back no?" he asked Ginny, who nodded. "I'll return shortly." He said as he kept walking into the back of the shop, leaving everyone in a confused state for a few seconds.

-O-O-O-

"Ah! There it is! The Joke shop!" Malik said while he was still in Bakura's arms, pointing to the back entrance of the joke shop. "See? The door over there says Weassey's Wizarding Wheezes!"

"Ah, good! I'm getting tired of running around while carrying you…" Bakura said, reached toward the door and touched the doorknob. He began to twist it, but it was locked. "Damn… I knew it was too easy."

"What…? A Master Thief doesn't know how to pick a lock?" Malik said sniggering a bit. Just for that comment, Bakura dropped Malik to the ground abruptly making him hurt his bottom again, as he took a closer look toward the lock. "Hmph… it's been jinxed. If I try to force open it, I could get cursed."

"Wait, you can tell that this doorknob here is cursed, but you couldn't tell if the ruby was?" Malik said, while standing up and dusting his clothes.

"The ruby had stronger magic… who ever jinxed it must be really powerful and skilled…" Bakura said as he scratched his chin in thought, and placed a hand on his hip. He sighed. He looked around for an alternate opening, and a bit higher up he saw a small window, which was big enough for a small child to crawl through. "Look! Up there, a window!" Bakura exclaimed, pointing towards the window.

"That's gweat! But… it's a bit small… you won't fit through," Malik said. Bakura looked at Malik and grinned a bit.

"I know… only a child, or someone as small as a child can fit through it."

"Yeah, but where are we going to find—oh… OH!" Malik said. He glared at Bakura. "I'm NOT going through that window! I can get stuck!"

"If you don't that we might as well stay like this for the rest of our lives!"

"We could always use the front door…"

"As if you wanted everyone to see us like this!"

"…"

"Face it! You're acting more and more like a real child, and I—dare I say it—am acting more and more like a female! We must break this curse before it becomes permanent!" Bakura said, a bit angrily.

Malik sighed. "Alright… just help me up." Malik said as Kura stacked two boxes so he could reach the window and climbed them up with Malik on his arms. He helped Malik get through the window and fall on the other side. "Everything alright, over there?" Bakura asked.

"Wonderful…" Malik said sarcastically as he landed on some sweets. He climbed of the box of sweets and began to look for the door to let Bakura in. "This place is bigger on the inside too… it's going to take me a while…" Malik said as he began to search for the door. He climbed on top of a few closed boxes to see if he could spot the door.

"Over there!" Malik said as he climbed down and ran toward the door. He stood on his toes as he tried with all his might to reach the doorknob. "I… can't… weach!" he complained. He jumped and hanged on the doorknob, and while he hold on, he tried to twist the doorknob, and it did but a bit higher up there was a small door chain that he needed to undo if he wanted to let Bakura in. "Dammit! Everything's harder when you have the body of a 4 year old!" Malik yelled frustrated.

"Ah… so it's true what they say when they say that 'Karma's a bitch'" a familiar deep and commanding voice said. Malik tried to look back, but he really didn't want to let go of the doorknob. "See what happens when you made fun of Yugi's height? Now you're shorter." Yami replied as he undid the chain and opened the door. He saw Bakura standing behind it, checking his nails. Yami raised and eyebrow and contained his urges to laugh. "And you, making fun of Ryou for looking so afeminate…" he added. "So you turned into a woman…" Bakura crossed his arms, and blushed a bit as he entered the store.

"Phawaoh? What are you doing here?" Malik asked, as he let go of the doorknob, landing on his feet.

"I had a feeling you guys would show up through here," Yami said, crossing his arms. "What happened to you anyways?" Yami asked, even if he already knows.

"Well… we went to Knockturn Alley," Bakura started.

"Obviously…" Yami said.

"Anyway!" Bakura added, a bit frustrated. "We entered the store, hoping to find that dagger that Malik saw last time, but the store was in ruins. It was as if it was raided, and all we could find was a lone ruby… so we took it. That ruby was cursed, and this is what happened." Bakura finished.

"Ah… I see…" Yami replied, remembering to treasure this moment always.

"Well… now that you see what's wrong with us… can you… you know…" Bakura replied, looking to the side, trying to avoid the Pharaoh's mocking glance.

"Can I what?" Yami asked, in a sort of teasing voice.

"Help us…" Bakura mumbled, barely inaudible for everyone but himself.

"I didn't hear you…" Yami said.

"Help us!" Bakura said, glaring at the Pharaoh. Oh, how he wished to wipe that grin off his face.

"Oh I don't know… I think you look better like this!" Yami said, laughing a bit.

"Oh you—" Bakura almost felt like strangling him, if it wasn't for Malik who held him back.

"Calm down!" Malik said, holding Bakura by a hand. "Look, we're willing to give you anything you want… if you help us…" Malik said.

"Well… fine. I want you both to stay out of trouble during the school year," Yami said.

"Done," Malik replied.

"And I want both of you to stop bugging Yugi and me,"

"Fine…" Bakura mumbled.

"And Bakura, I want you to respect Ryou more. So, everytime you want to take over his body, you have to ask him first," Yami added, crossing his arms, looking at Bakura with a stern expression. Bakura rolled his eyes but he still succumbed.

"All right then… there's only one way to break this curse…" Yami said, smirking even more than before.

"… I'm slightly afraid to ask, but whatever. What is it?" Bakura asked.

"A kiss."

"A WHAT?" Both Malik and Bakura replied, their eyes widening to the size of plates.

"You have to kiss each other, a small peck in the lips. That will break the curse," Yami said, his smirk getting wider to the point that he looks almost like a happy psychotic killer.

"I… I'm not a gay pedophile!"

"I'm not gay!" Malik replied.

"Oh well… either that or stay cursed… your pick." Yami added.

**(My goodness… Yami, you're evil!)** Yugi said through the mind-link.

**((Ha… I know.))**

"Do… do we really have too..?" Bakura asked, with shock written all over his face. At this point, Yami felt slightly bad for the Tomb Robber, but the pity went away quickly, so he just nodded.

"Yes, it's the only way… I've seen this before…" Yami replied. Bakura and Malik both groaned. "If you don't do it, you might get stuck in that form forever."

"Fine…" Bakura said as he picked up Malik and raised him up to his level.

"Ugh…" was all that Malik said. "What happens in this room stays in this room!" Malik added, before shutting his eyes tightly.

"Agreed… well… here's goes nothing," Bakura said as he closed his eyes tightly along with Malik and pecked him on the lips softly. Yami snapped his fingers and both of them went back to normal in less then a second.

"I… I'm tall again!" Malik said, smiling widely. "No stubby arms or legs, not chubbiness… I'm me again!"

"No boobs, no curves, and I have a penis again!" Bakura said, almost yelling with joy.

((Ryou, are you there?)) Bakura asked, feeling a bit frightful.

(Yep, I'm here.) Ryou answered.

((Oh thank the gods! I mean—um… where have you been?))

(In my soulroom, practicing how to keep you away from my private thoughts… I never knew it was so easy.

((Oh.. well.. that explains that…)) Bakura said.

Yami was trying his best not to laugh. "Yes, you're both back to normal… now return inside… you have a lot of explaining to do. Bakura and Malik were too happy to argue so they just did as told.

**(Yami…?)**

**((Yes Yugi?)) **Yami replied, still wearing an amused smirk.

**(They really didn't have to kiss… right?) **Yugi asked him.

**((Nope, they didn't have too. All I had to do was snap my fingers and the curse would break.))**

**(Oh, you're evil… so are you going to tell them that it was you?)**

**((Eh, they'll probably figure it out sooner or later.)) **Yami said, exiting the room.

**(Let's see what happens then.)**

-O-O-O-

Since I just want to post this chapter tonight… I won't thank every single reviewer like I normally do… so thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapters, and I thank every single loyal reader, I'm sorry I took so long!

Thank you everyone!

Keep reading, and please review!


	11. The Wand Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yes, um you readers might need this information to understand a few things in this chapter. I actually did some research about Egyptian calendars to be as accurate as possible…

The Egyptian year was divided into 12 months of 30 days; at the end of the year 5 additional days (the "epagomenal days") were added so one year had 365 days.

The year was further divided into three seasons:

- Akhet "inundation (of the Nile)"  
- Peret "winter"  
- Shemu "summer"

Each season consisted of four months that were numbered from one to four. These 12 months later received names derived from certain religious feasts:

**Akhet** (Season of the Inundation)  
Month 1: Djewhty (June 21 to July 20)  
Month 2: Paopi (July 21 to Aug 19)  
Month 3: Athyr (Aug 20 to Sept 18)  
Month 4: Khoiak (Sept 19 to Oct 20)

**Peret** (Season of Planting)  
Month 1: Tybi (Oct 21 to Nov 19)  
Month 2: Mekhir (Nov 20 to Dec 19)  
Month 3: Phamenoth (Dec 20 to Jan 18)  
Month 4: Pharmuthi (Jan 19 to Feb 17)

**Shemu** (Season of the Harvest)  
Month 1: Pakhons (Feb 18 to Mar 19 (18))  
Month 2: Paoni (Mar 20 (19) to April 18 (17))  
Month 3: Epep (April 19 (18) to May 18 (17))  
Month 4: Mesore (May 19 (18) to June 15 (14))

_ Date on leap years._

The ancient Egyptians dated their documents by the years of the king's reigns and not by a continuous era like nowadays Gregorian calendar, for example:

"Year 12 of Pharaoh Psametik, 2nd month of Shemu, day 23"

Yeah, I spent quite some time researching this. Thank you Internet!

Oh, and while I'm typing this ridiculously long Authoress Note, I decided to answer some question that some of my reviewers asked.

One of the questions was if Seth and Yami Malik will be in this story at all. Well, yes they both will be since they have a very important role in the story, though that will be a bit later on.

As for another one, some people asked why I turned Bakura into a woman and not Malik. Well, I… really don't know. I just wanted to turn one into a woman, and one into a chibi. I thought it was cute! Some people found Bakura to be turned into a woman a bit disturbing… well of course it is! That was the whole point.

Also, we have a few new characters introduced in this chapter. One OC and Ryou's dad: Professor Bakura. I decided to name him Koji Bakura, since well… he doesn't really have a name in the series, so from now on, he's a Koji!

I must say, I'm trying my best to make this story different from other YGOXHP crossovers. The same plot over and over gets tiring, I know. Although, in this story it might seem that Voldemort is after the Millennium Items, he is not. Of course, he's looking for information about them, how they were made, and what powers they contain.

I guess that that's all I have to say for now… so onto the story!

((Bakura to Ryou))

(Ryou to Bakura)

**((Yami to Yugi))**

**(Yugi to Yami)**

-O-O-O-

Chapter Nine

The Wand Maker

"_Property of Mahado, Priest Apprentice, Magician in Training."_

Professor Bakura read of a book that he had opened on top of his desk. The book was really ancient looking, with some sort of leather-material cover. It had the Eye of Osiris in the front and under that eye, there was a sentence written in Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. "_Cursed shall be the one to place their eyes in the pages in this book with bad intention in their hearts." _Professor Bakura grinned. Up until now, he has never believed in silly mummy curses, and he wasn't going to start now. He took a sip of coffee out of his worn out, trusty mug and smacked his lips a bit.

"A bit cold," he complained quietly as he placed the mug down. He examined the contents of that book which he had found just recently, during the dig he was currently in, inside a tomb. He still couldn't forget that strange, large tablet that he saw there, that had the picture of a man in strange robes, holding a large staff. He hasn't ever seen a drawing like that in any other of his digs. _I better consult Professor Hopkins about that_, the archeologist thought as he ran his fingers through the page of the book that was written with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. He was currently trying to translate it.

"_Year 24 of Pharaoh __Akunamkanon__, 3__rd__ month of Peret, day 15,"_ Professor Bakura translated. "Pharaoh Akunamkanon… isn't that the pharaoh of the legend…? The one that sealed some monsters in some tablets…" He rubbed his chin in wonder. First he encounters that strange tablet with the man holding the staff, wearing weird robes, and now this. Maybe Professor Hopkins' theory about the Ancient Egyptians summoning monsters to do their bidding wasn't too far away from the truth as he thought it was. He must admit, that theory of his was very strange and far-fetched, but recently he has been encountering many strange things, like that tablet._ Damn it… maybe I could think straight if it wasn't so cold inside this tent…_ he thought to himself, as he rubbed his hands together, to get some warmth. He thought it was rather silly that during the days, deserts were unbearably hot and excruciatingly cold during the nights. He was in the middle of the desert in an archeological dig, completely supervised by the Ishtars. He was hired by Isis Ishtar herself to form part of this expedition to expand her museum collection, and with the sum of money they offered, he couldn't say no. It was apparently really important, because even the retired archeologist Arthur Hopkins was part of this, along with his sweet, yet bossy granddaughter, Rebbecca.

"The third month of Peret…that would be Phamenoth… and Peret is the second season, season of planting… a.k.a. winter…" Professor Bakura scratched his head. "Hm… Phamenoth, day fifteen… it must've been around January 4th or so… and if it was the 24th year of Pharaoh Akunamkanon's reign… this book was written at least in the year 900 or something B.C. …" he muttered. "That means that this book is at least three-thousand years old," he concluded as he examined the papyrus pages of the book. "Magician in training huh…? Sounds rather interesting… Priest Apprentice… this Mahado person was part of some sort of noble family." He grabbed a pen and a paper and began to translate more profoundly, as he got more interested in the secrets that this book held.

_Year 24 of Pharaoh__ Akunamkanon__, 3__rd__ month of Peret, day 15_

_Today, it has been a magnificent day. The gods smiled upon us, like Siamun says, or rather upon my mortal self, because today the Royal Mage has decided to give me lessons in the Art of the Magicks. With myself being a Priest Apprentice, it would become rather beneficial. That way, the day that I finally become a High Priest, I can protect the future Pharaoh even better. _

_Talking about future Pharaoh's, today the Prince, little Mana and me decided to walk around the palace grounds. I took this opportunity to tell them the good news. The Prince was really happy about the good news, and Mana was overjoyed. The congratulated me and wished me well. The Prince even gave me his blessing! I feel rather saddened by the fact that now that I have a lot more to study, I will barely have time to spend with Mana and the Prince. I am positive that they will understand though. The Prince is of kind and pure heart, and Mana is… well Mana. _

_I decided to write my experience as a Magician in Training and a Priest Apprentice in this book. That way, I can keep record of how well I am doing, what I need to correct, what I need to get better at, and other things. This also gives me a chance to practice my writing, since I heard that Magicians write a lot. Maybe I'll even write some spells I'll make, tips and tricks, and even the occasional prank ideas we might pull on Seth. _

_I hope that everything turns to the best. I place my faith in the judgment of the gods. They will judge and decide if I am to become a good magician… or a bad one. I will try my best to succeed in every way, so I can be a good Priest, Magician, Guardian and most importantly, a good friend of the Prince._

Professor Bakura placed his pen down and read carefully what he had translated. With the knowledge he had gathered, this Mahado person couldn't have been older than eleven years-old when he wrote this book. Eleven years-old… that was around the age that his son had when he last spent some good quality time with him. Truth to be told, he hasn't seen his son in at least two years… or was it three? Professor Bakura really couldn't remember. He was always busy with his digs, so he really didn't have time for his son. Though, he always made sure he sent him enough money for him to live a comfortable life.

Thinking about Ryou, he remembered that someone had sent him a letter at least a week ago, about his son. He skimmed through it, and it was something about him being accepted into some school… he really didn't remember since he didn't read it thoroughly and he was in a hurry when he opened it. Also, he hadn't bothered to read it again because if Ryou had accepted to go or not, Ryou would've wrote to him… of course he forgot to tell him that he was now in Egypt, not Guatemala. He cursed his bad memory as he looked for that letter. He rummaged around his belongings, until he found said letter under some papers in his desk. He took a good look at the envelope and saw the address it was written to.

_Mr. Koji Bakura_

_Large Tent in the Middle of the Desert_

_Valley Of the Kings, Egypt._

Professor Bakura read the address three times to make sure he was reading it right. He scratched his head, feeling confused. "Since when are written in such a… peculiar way…?" he asked himself as he opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Bakura:_

_We are pleased to inform you that your son, Ryou Bakura has been accepted into Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. A letter has been sent to your son as well, inviting him to study in our prestigious school. Since he's older than our first year students, he will be starting in 6__th__ year as a Late Starter. His magic has recently been discovered, so this is why he is starting so late. Normally, students start in Hogwarts at the age of eleven or twelve, but the magic that your son possesses is so strong, that we must give him proper training. Uncontrolled magic can cause grave problems to those who surround you. _

_Also, I as Headmaster must be completely honest with you, Mr. Bakura. These are dangerous times. A Dark and powerful wizard has risen and is threatening to harm and kill those who stand in his way. Potential wizards like your son could be in grave danger if no action toward the matter is taken. I assure you that Hogwarts is the safest place for your son. _

_If you have any questions, or reasons why your son shouldn't join our school, please do not hesitate to write back or you could ask all of your doubts to one of your co-workers, Bill Weasley. He is a very strong and trusty wizard, and he'll be happy to answer any question you have about this situation. We fervently await for your owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Koji Bakura raised an eyebrow, studying the letter he just read. How could've that letter not caught his attention earlier? This seemed like a really well elaborated prank, but who would prank him in the middle of the desert? He scratched his head in disbelief. _Bill Weasley, huh… that kid from England. I guess I could ask him a few questions… _he thought as he read the letter again.

"This is… quite hard to believe. Really now… wizards? Magic…? Please…" he muttered as he threw the letter aside. Though he thought the whole idea of wizards was silly, he still thought it wouldn't be harmful in anyway to talk to the afore mentioned wizard. _I wonder what they mean about waiting for an owl…_

-O-O-O-

After the complete and utter mayhem of Diagon Alley, the Late-Starters and the rest could actually finish their school shopping, even if most of the stores were in poor state. After giving Malik and Bakura the longest lecture of their lives—to which they didn't even pay attention since they were too happy that their bodies had returned to normal—Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to gather the groups to return to the Burrow.

Even with the incident, everything had turn out alright. No one was hurt, except for a few people who got scratched and bitten by some of the animals who were running amok, like Kaiba, but Mrs. Weasley assured that he'll be fine. Yugi was pretty mad though. With all the commotion, he hadn't had the chance to buy a pet. Malik got a cat, and Ryou got an owl, but he didn't get the chance to get a pet. _Oh well, at least I got a nice birthday present for Ryou_ Yugi thought, smiling a bit.

The group was right now inside the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for the cabs to arrive so they can drive back to the Burrow. Everyone was really quiet; no one wanted to talk about what just had happened in the alley, especially if they were going to receive another lecture.

Rishid was really mad as well. He had trusted Malik, as he had promised that he would stay out of trouble. He glanced over to Malik, who felt slightly bad for abusing his big brother's trust, and crossed his arms.

"Look Rishid… how many more times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Malik said, really feeling the guilt now.

"When you get to three hundred times, maybe I'll consider forgiving you," Rishid said, with a tone so cold, that even Kaiba felt like shuddering.

"Rishid…" Malik said with an apologetic tone. He sighed as Rishid kept his arms crossed, looking at him with a stern gaze.

"We'll talk later." Rishid said in a stern and commanding voice that surprised Malik slightly. He didn't say a word after that. He didn't think that Rishid would be _this_ mad at him.

"You know…" Yugi said, breaking the tenseness in the room by changing the subject. "We are supposed to get our wands tonight…" Ryou looked up to Yugi and nodded.

"Yeah… that's true. Tonight or tomorrow in the morning…" Ryou said. "If they don't expel us first…" Ryou added bitterly, glancing over to Malik, who just smiled sheepishly. He held the ring tightly with his hands, to let Bakura know that he was talking to him too.

((What?)) Bakura asked his lighter half with a sort of annoyed tone in his voice.

(Why can't you go a _day_ without causing me trouble?) Ryou said. He had found out everything. About how his yami and Malik had released all the animals from the Magical Menagerie, how they sneaked into Knockturn Alley, and got cursed. The fact that they sneaked into Knockturn Alley didn't make him mad, since he already knew that they were going too, what made him mad was the chaos that they caused just so they could have some 'fun'.

((I'm a thief. Trouble goes where I go… It's my nature)) Bakura replied. Ryou just sighed. He knew that everyone was angry at him, except for those who knew who about the sadistic, psychotic thief inhabiting his Millennium Ring.

(You know that I'm the one getting blamed for all of this…?)

((So? Deal with it like a man.)) Once again, Ryou sighed.

Yugi looked over to Ryou, who seemed to have an internal battle with his yami. Yugi really felt bad for Ryou, since he knew that now the others who didn't know about Yami Bakura will hold a grudge against him, and will be always keeping a close watch of his actions since they labeled him as a 'trouble-maker.'

**((I feel bad for Ryou)) **Yami said truthfully through the mind-link. **((Having to take the blame for something he didn't do…))**

**(Yeah, it must be hard for him)** Yugi said.

**((Though, the Tomb Robber promised me that he would keep Ryou out of trouble…))**

**(What tells you he will keep that promise?) **Yugi asked the ancient spirit of the Puzzle.

**((Yugi, try to imagine this… as a game.)) **Yami said.

**(Um… ok… it's a game then. What about it?) **Yugi asked feeling rather confused.

**((Well… I **_**never**_** lose a game, Aibou.)**Yami added, with a hint of smugness in his voice. Yugi just sighed.

**(Your overconfidence will one day be your downfall…) **Yugi said, and Yami just chuckled.

Moody looked over to the Late-Starters, especially over to Malik and Ryou. _Those two are nothing but trouble…_ Moody thought. _Accepting them into Hogwarts is nowhere short of a terrible idea._ He looked over to Lupin who looked almost as stressed as he did. Mrs. Weasley also seemed very much stressed out, for the simple reason that the four Late Starters were staying under her care, in the Burrow.

"As if Fred and George aren't enough…" Mrs. Weasley muttered, only high enough for Arthur to hear. He placed a hand on her shoulder, to let her known that he was there for her.

"Don't worry Molly… everything will be alright…" Arthur smiled at her but Molly simply sighed. "Besides, school starts soon so they won't stay for too long." These words made Mrs. Weasley light up a bit.

After only a few minutes of waiting, the cabs arrived outside. The groups exited the old pub, in a calm and quiet manner. They placed their belongings in the trunks of the cabs, making sure they didn't left anything behind. They all got into their respective cabs and the journey home began.

Everyone was completely silent during the ride back home.

-O-O-O-

The rest of the day went by quietly. Everyone just began to pack their things, since they were leaving to Hogwarts the next morning. Kaiba decided that if he was going to skip five years, with no knowledge of them, he would start reading ahead; so he asked Mrs. Weasley is she had some books of the previous years, so he could catch up. Both Ryou and Yugi thought it was a good idea, so they joined him. Malik was reluctant to study, but since he saw everyone doing it, and he was bored, he joined the study group. Hermione, Ron and Harry decided that they would help them, since they didn't have anything better to do for the rest of the day.

"So um… _Wingardium Leviosa_… is a levitating spell… might come in handy," Yugi said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Trust me… it will," Ron said, thinking about their encounter in first year with a troll inside the girls' bathroom. "That and the _Alohomora_ spell… those two are probably the best two charms that I learned in first year. This spell can open any locked door."

"_Alohomora, _eh? Sounds… useful…" Malik said, grinning a bit. Yugi looked at him and sweatdropped, knowing what Malik must've been thinking.

"Malik, please… we've already gotten into enough trouble, and school hasn't even started!" Ryou said, with a worried tone. Malik just rolled his eyes.

"Relax, will you?" he said, waving his hand in a care-free way. Ryou bit his lip. _Relax? How can I relax when I already made enemies with people I barely know! _Ryou thought to himself, sighing a bit. He knew that this was going to be one long school year.

((Sheesh, will you calm down? It's not that big of a deal… I haven't killed anybody.)) Bakura said through the mind-link, crossing his arms inside his soul room.

(Well, you haven't, but thanks to you all my moves will be watched since you made me get a bad reputation!)

((It's not a bad reputation at all. Ryou, they fear you! The fear what you might do next!)) Bakura replied, grinning. Ryou shook his head slightly.

(I don't see anything good in that…) Ryou replied.

"OI! Ryou!!" Ryou suddenly snapped back into reality, eyes wide as plates as Ron called out his name. "Finally! You spaced out," Ron said, arching an eyebrow. Ryou blushed slightly.

"Sorry… I… um… tend to daydream a lot…" Ryou said, bowing in an apologetic manner. Ron shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it," Ron said. "It happens to the best of us I suppose." Ron smiled at him. "Anyway, Hermione suggested for us to lend you guys our wands for you to practice some of the spells."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Isn't underage magic illegal?"

"Well… we're in a house filled with wizards and witches, a little magic won't hurt anybody. Besides, we're practicing first year charms. Things like those are sometimes overlooked by the Ministry," Hermione replied. "And if anything were to happen, we could talk to Professor Dumbledore… I'm sure that he would agree that you guys need as much help as you can get so you can catch up."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow a bit, but nodded nonetheless. "I see," Seto said. "But didn't you say that the Ministry was taking more… precautions with that… Voldemort person on the loose?" Ron cringed at the name.

"Well… yes…" Hermione said a bit uncertain. "But we'll just be doing simple first year charms."

"Hmm… well, if you're sure about it, I guess that it wouldn't hurt to practice." Kaiba said.

"Hold on a sec," Harry said, "I went to trial last year for underage magic. I don't wanna go to trial again…"

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore will sort things out. Besides, they have no experience with magic what-so-ever. They should practice. Heck, they skipped O.W.L year…" Hermione replied. Harry couldn't argue with that.

"It's settled then!" Ginny said, giving her wand to Ryou. Ryou took it a bit reluctantly.

"Um… what should I do?" Ryou said, holding Ginny's wand.

"Well, let's practice the levitating spell, _Wingardium Leviosa," _Hermione said as she handed her wand to Seto. "Just point at these quills," Hermione takes out exactly four quills and gives one to each late starter, "do the wand movement and say the magic words."

"Right… just do the wand movement and say the magic words…" Yugi repeated, holding Harry's wand.

**(Ah… this sounds easy…) **Yugi said through his mind-link, while he pointed at the quill using Harry's wand.

**((Yes, give it a try aibou)) **Yami replied.

**(Right, **_**Wingardium Leviosa…) **_Yugi repeated in his mind.

"_Wingar—_" Yugi began to say, but for his and his companions' astonishment, the feather was already floating in mid-air, in front of his face.

"What…?" Hermione's eyes were wide. "Yugi, how did you…?" she began to ask, but Yugi just shook his head, looking as confused as she was. "You didn't say the magic words… you didn't even make the wand movement…" she said, still very surprised.

"Um… I take it that wasn't supposed to happen?" Malik asked. Harry shook his head.

"No… you always have to do the wand movement and say the magic words for the spell to work…" Harry said, staring at the quill that just now descended back to the floor.

"Well, not necessarily… now for our NEWT's we will learn how to cast Silent Spells… you know, do the spell without saying the magic words out loud," Hermione replied. "But… you need to have extensive training for that, since it's not easy at all… trust me, I've tried."

"Ah… um…" Yugi didn't know what to say. He had said the spell to Yami through his mind link, maybe that was what affected it, but he was not sure.

"That is weird… try it again!" Hermione said, her curious nature kicking in. Yugi nodded as he pointed Harry's wand to the quill. Without even thinking about the magic words, the quill shot up to float in mid-air once again.

**(Yami, what's going on?) **Yugi asked his darker side.

**((I believe that Shadow Magic is more powerful that regular wizard magic…)) **Yami answered.

**(So...?)**

**((So, it means that you don't need to say the magic words, just **_**thinking**_** about what you want to do makes the Shadows work their magic—no pun intended—and make it happen,)) **Yami explained, putting everything as simple as he could magic.

**(But… it wasn't like this before…) **Yugi said.

**((That is true… maybe the wand helps you channel the magic better… but since Shadow Magic is so powerful, you don't have to say the words for the magic to work. Shadow Magic is mostly controlled by the mind anyway.))** Yami said.

"Wow… Yugi that's amazing! Maybe you have really powerful magic!" Hermione said, getting all excited. "And to think the wand isn't even yours! Imagine how powerful you'll magic get when you get your own wand!"

"Um yeah… maybe…" Yugi muttered, looking at Ryou and Malik, who were looking at him skeptically.

Ryou decided to try it out as well. Yugi made it look easy, so he wanted to see for himself. He pointed the wand at the quill. _Um… I just… want the quill to float right? To levitate it…_ he thought to himself.

((Why just levitate it? I think that you should turn it into something useful, like a knife)) Bakura said through the mind link, making Ryou lose concentration.

(Because that's what I have to do… besides, you're dangerous if you're near anything pointy.) Ryou said, mentally rolling his eyes.

((Sheesh, you're no fun. What's the point of levitating a quill? It's not that heavy. Turning it into something as helpful as a knife is more practical and less trivial)) Bakura said.

(I'm not going to turn it into a knife because I don't know how too--)

"Ryou! You transformed your quill into a knife!" Ryou's thoughts got interrupted once more by a amazed red-headed boy. "A bloody _knife!"_

Ryou blinked twice. "I… I did?" he stared at the floor, where the quill was supposed to be. He was quite surprised when he saw a perfect knife replica. "…Wow…"

(Yami… how did I do that?) Ryou asked, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

((I'm guessing that it has something to do with our Shadow Magic,)) Bakura said in a sudden serious tone. Ryou knew that every time that Bakura talked in a serious tone, it was probably something important. ((I'm pretty sure that that wand your holding is making it easier for you to control your Shadow--)) Bakura's sentence got interrupted by the sudden explosion that was heard in the room. Bakura quickly took over Ryou's body without thinking. He looked around, until he saw Mokuba, wide awake clinging onto Seto who was glaring at Malik menacingly, Yugi with wide eyes, backed off to a wall, Hermione holding onto a very startled Ron, Ginny holding a pillow to her face, Harry holding his wand again, pointing it at Malik, and Malik, his face covered with some ashes, with a wicked grin. Ryou looked to where Malik's quill was supposed to be, only to find a hole, surrounded with some ashes as if the quill had exploded. The room was completely silent, and everyone was just staring at Malik.

"This… is… so… cool!" Malik said, breaking the silent.

"You… made… your… quill… explode?" a very astonished Ginny asked. Malik's grin just got wider as he nodded.

"Yep."

"But… don't you have to know the spell, even if you're not going to say it, to make it work?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione had a slight dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes… you have to know the spell…" Hermione answered. _Wow, Lupim wasn't kidding when he said that these transfers possessed great magical abilities_ Hermione thought.

Seto raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and returned Ron's wand to him. "I don't think I want to try this right now…" he said as he saw how Malik made his quill explode. He kept holding onto Mokuba, who had gotten a rude awakening. Ron took his wand back.

The awkward moment was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. "Yugi, Seto, Malik and Ryou please come downstairs," the voice that they identified as Mrs. Weasley's came from behind the door. "The Wand Maker is here." With these words Yugi, Malik and Ryou quickly stood up and basically stampeded towards the door. Seto followed in a more _casual_ manner.

When they finally got downstairs they saw a man that seemed to be on is 30's, with shoulder length brown hair, tied up in a pony tail, with midnight blue eyes. He wore simple robes, which had many different shades of blue and purple. The robes looked pretty old fashioned, giving him the look of a very antiquated salesman. He had a kind, yet goofy expression. As soon as he saw them coming down the stairs, the Wand Maker smiled brightly and bowed in a curtly way.

"_Konbanwa, o genki desu ka_? (Good evening, how are you?)_"_ the man said, with an almost perfect pronunciation. Yugi and Ryou were quite surprised, since they were not expecting for him to talk in their native language. Malik just rolled his eyes and Seto looked pretty emotionless.

"_Hai genki desu,_ (I'm good)_"_ Yugi replied in Japanese.

"_Watashi wa no namae Dimitri Von Habsburg desu,_ (My name is Dimitri Von Habsburg)_"_ he replied, using his German name. _"Hashimemashite, mina-san._ (Nice to meet everyone)._"_

"Alright, will you all stop talking in gibberish?" Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Ron!" Hermione replied, nudging him. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"No, no, the lad is right," Dimitri replied, "It's not polite to talk in a language that not everyone understand, so forgive me. I was just trying to speak in their language, seeing how rusty I was," Dimitri added, while laughing heartily. "I'm sorry. Anyway, for those who didn't catch my name, I'm Dimitri Von Habsburg," he said, bowing politely once more.

"Mr. Von Habsburg is the Wand Maker that Dumbledore promised," Lupin said, smiling. "He's one of the best traveling Wand Makers in the world."

"Oh now, Remus I'm not that good," Dimitri said, laughing a bit.

"Oh, come of it. You know it's true," Lupin said, with a smirk.

"Well… I guess that working under the tutelage of Ollivander for twelve years made me learn a thing or two," Dimitri said, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm still amazed that you manage to still be working, with the Dark Lord on the loose and all," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, that blasted group… I'm not afraid of them. Besides, they rarely leave England… I travel a lot so I doubt that they'll ever find me," he said, laughing a bit.

"Let's hope not," Mrs. Weasley said, handing him a cup of hot, green tea which he took gladly.

"Thank you," he said.

"Wow, to think that Dumbledore actually got you Von Habsburg. His wands are like legendary," Hermione said, her eyes practically sparkling

"Wait, you know this guy?" Harry said, even though he knew it was an obvious question.

"Of course I do! I've read all about him at Hogwart's library!" Hermione said. "He's a traveling Wand Maker, which means that he goes around the world, looking for ways to make wands more efficient and powerful. He makes great quality wands that could even rival Ollivander's," Hermione explained. "Of course, his wands are different and considered special because he uses magical creatures that no one really uses for Wand Making; like Elf hair, Hippogriff claws, and other magical creatures like those."

"Elf hair?" Ron said, staring at Hermione as if she had grown a second head. She just nodded.

"There are many types of elves Ron, not just House Elves you know…" Hermione said. Ron just shrugged. "The only bad thing about his wands is that they cost twice as much as Ollivander's."

"Wow… then they must be really good," Harry said.

"You bet. He reads people's auras to find the most suitable wands for them," Hermione said.

"Read their auras? That's cool," Ginny replied. "By the way… how come he knows Japanese?"

"Oh, he knows over fifteen different languages," Hermione replied, "he travels a lot."

Dimitri walked over to Yugi and company, smiling kindly. "Alright, so I supposed you're eager to get your wands, right? But first, I would like to know who's who." He said kindly.

Yugi smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm Yugi Mouto." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, Japanese word for 'game,'" Dimitri said, scratching his chin in thought. "You must be a very competitive person."

**(Well, not as much as my Yami is...) **Yugi said through his mind-link, making Yami chuckle.

"You have an ancient aura that surrounds you. Hmm… very ancient and commanding indeed. It's slightly dark as well… " Dimitri said, "Ancient, which can also mean wisdom and commanding, which can also mean leadership. You can grow up to be quite the leader, Mouto-san." Yugi just smiled sheepishly. "Although… your aura is quite strange… is like a mix of two auras." Yugi opened his eyes wide, but Dimitri just walked over to Ryou and looked at him. "And what is your name?"

Ryou looked at him, feeling a bit unnerved as how those midnight blue eyes seem to penetrate his soul. "Ah, R-Ryou Bakura sir," he replied.

"Hm, you seem to be the quiet, shy type… but looks can be deceiving. You are quite dedicated to what you do though, great qualities for a hard worker," he said, looking more serious than before. "Hm… your aura also seems ancient… a bit dark. Are you into the Occult, Bakura-san?" Dimitri asked him with a grin. Ryou gulped slightly.

"Um… kinda sir…" Ryou replied. Harry raised an eyebrow. Out of all the people, he would've never guessed that Ryou liked things that were dark like that.

((This guy is different… slightly creepy.)) Bakura said through the mind-link.

"Your aura also looks rather mixed… that is a bit strange," Dimitri said with a grin. "Well, I guess that means that Mouto-san and you have something in common!"

**((More than you can imagine.))**

Dimitri turned to look at Seto. "I think that anybody who's anybody knows your name, Kaiba-san." Dimitri said, smiling. Seto just scoffed. "Well… your aura is one of a very demanding person, hard worker… well, more like workaholic—" Malik sniggered at this comment "—and yet a good person, hard to make friends with though." Dimitri added, laughing a bit. Seto simply olled his eyes, muttering "Whatever." Mokuba who was standing on his side just merely giggled.

Dimitri looked at Malik and smiled once more, "And lastly, your name?"

"Malik Ishar."

"Ah, so you are the Egyptian one… though I must say, that if I saw all of you without ever hearing about you, I'd say you're all from Egypt!" he laughed merrily at this. Yugi smiled a bit nervously and Ryou looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well anyway, Ishtar-san… you seem to have quite the inner struggle… your soul seems… tainted. Very tainted… you have done bad deeds, haven't you Ishtar-san?" he whispered to Malik, only loud enough for him to listen. Malik was starting to feel really uncomfortable with this fellow.

"That would be none of your business!" Malik replied, crossing his arms.

"A bit hot-tempered too." Dimitri added out loud, laughing. "Well, I think I got the perfect wands for you all. Please, follow me outside," with this, he headd toward the back exit of the Burrow.

At the Burrow's backyard, there was stationed a big, old, worn out white van. The windshield was cracked, and it was covered in what appeared to be bird poop; the tires were old and used up. The driver side door all banged up, while the passenger's side door was so bent, Yugi was sure that it didn't open anymore. In summery, that van looked as if it was taken out of the nearest car Junker. Dimitri proudly walked over to it, holding the keys, jingling them in his hands. Malik looked at the big old thing as if it was a joke.

"_This_ is where you keep all your priceless wands?" Malik asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yes," Dimitri answered simply. "Beauty, isn't it?" the only person who seemed to agree with that statement was Mr. Weasley, who was staring at it as if it was the Eight World Wonder.

"This is the transportation I use to travel all around the world. It's very convenient really. It even has a computer integrated in it, with a special chip, enabled with magic, that manages to make the computer work on places protected by magical wards, like Hogwarts," he said, smiling proudly. Hermione gasped, surprised. "It has a cloaking system, which is why the van looks so run down like it does now… those Japanese wizards are really something," Dimitri added. "Anyway, please come in!" he said, opening the door to the van.

"All of us at the same time?" Ryou asked in disbelieve.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Dimitri added, smiling. Ryou sweat dropped at Dimitri's answer, but shrugged and entered the van, followed by the other Late Starters and the rest of the group. When they got in there, they all—especially the Transfer Students—had their eyes opened in awe. The inside of a van looked like a very large store. It could be said that it was even larger than a Walgreens (A/N: do not own) Pharmacy store. There were columns and columns of shelves that had thousands of wands from all shapes, color and sizes. The place was really well decorated too. It looked very fancy and sophisticated, almost like a four-star hotel.

"Wow…" was all that Yugi could say.

"Well, since you seem to be the only one responding Yugi, I'll guess we'll start off with you," Dimitri said, smiling kindly. "Wand arm?" Dimitri asked.

Yugi blinked a bit confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Which is your wand arm? You know, which arm do you use for writing, wand waving…"

"Oh! I'm right handed!" Yugi said, smiling sheepishly. Dimitri nodded. He took a tape measure and it began to measure Yugi's arm length. After that, he stopped touching it, and the tape measure began to measure his arm girth, his waist, the space between his eyes, etc. In short, it began to measure everything by itself. After it was done, it dropped to the floor, motionless.

"Excuse me for a second then!" Dimitri said as he went to the back of the store. Everyone could here him muttering and rummaging in some of the shelves. It took a while before he came back with a wand box. "Here, try this. Elmwood with Hippogriff fur, ten inches, durable." Yugi took the wand in his hands.

"Wave it, Mouto-san."

Yugi did as told, but he suddenly wished that he didn't since Dimitri's robes caught on fire. "Oh my… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Yugi said, dropping the wand on the floor, while panicking. Malik couldn't help but to laugh. Dimitri didn't panic though, he waved his own wand and the fire got put off quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Mouto-san, no permanent damage!" He smiled as he picked the wand from the ground. "But this is certainly not your wand." He left to the back of the room again and got yet another wand. "Here, Apple Wood and Snake's Fang, ten inches, flexible." Yugi took this one is his hand, and as soon as he did, a few shelves collapsed onto the floor. Yugi had an expression of panic in his face. "Don't worry… but not your wand." Yugi went through several more wands, causing some destruction to Dimitri's store.

"Hm… since you have a mix of aura's… maybe I should give you wands that have two cores… yes, that should do the trick!" Dimitri said as he ran toward the back of the store again.

"Um… what is he blabbing on about?" Malik asked.

"Don't you get it, Grave Keeper?" Bakura said as he took over Ryou's body—asking for his permission first—crossing his arms. "He needs two magical cores because there are two souls in one body." Bakura explained, in a whisper so the others couldn't hear, but Harry heard quite clearly.

"Ah… that makes sense…" Malik said. "I can't wait for my turn…"

'_Two souls in one body?_' Harry thought to himself. _'I better tell this to Dumbledore as soon as I get the chance...'_

After a few moments, Dimitri returned, bringing with him one wand box. "Here, this one should do the trick! This is a combination of Oak and Holly, with a core of Phoenix Feather, together with a Fairy Wing, ten inches, rather durable." He saw the horror in Yugi's eyes as he mentioned that the wand contained a Fairy Wing, probably thinking how cruel that is, to rip a Fairy off it's wings. "Oh, don't worry! Fairy wings are hard to come by, but it's because we have to wait until they die… when they do, their wings are left behind… those are the wings we use." Yugi sighed a bit relieved and took the wand in his hand. As soon as his fingers made contact with it, the wand began to shine brightly, and the Sennen Eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. Yugi looked in some sort of trance as the wand began shooting out some bright, golden sparks that disappeared as soon as the touched the ground. Yami was also holding the wand beside Yugi in spirit form, his eyes wide. Shadows slowly began to emerge from the wall, but stopped suddenly as Yami let go of the wand.

"Well… um… that's your wand!" Dimitri said, breaking the silence. "Next in line then!"

Ryou shakily stood forward as Bakura let him regain control of his body. "M-Me sir…"

"Ah… I think I should try the same strategy with you… and I think I know which wand will suit you best!" Dimitri said happily. "Wand arm?"

"Um, right sir," Ryou replied. The tape measurer began to measure him too, by itself, as Dimitri ran off to look for the wand. Ryou looked over to Yugi that seemed a bit shaky.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked him as the magical tape measurer kept measuring him. Yugi simply nodded.

"It was… a rather… nice feeling… but… frightening at the same time," Yugi said, looking at the wand that was in his hand.

"That is normal… that wand he gave you is made of materials that are slightly opposites," Lupin said. "For example, Phoenix Feather and Fairy Wing are opposites. Most wand wielders that have Phoenix Feather as a core tend to be mature, commanding people, leaders. The ones with Fairy Wing tend to be people who are young at heart and innocent, sometimes slightly competitive, but always looking for the fun and positive side of things. It's a very odd combination, since they tend to cancel each other. It's really amazing that it works for you." Lupin explained to Yugi.

**((That seems to fit us)) **Yami said through the mind link.

**(Yeah it does, doesn't it?)** Yugi replied, while eyeing his new wand.

Dimitri return with another wand in his hands. "Here Bakura-san, this one might fit you perfectly. It's a combination of Elm and White Pine, Vampire Fang laced with Unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, quite pliable." Ryou took the wand in his hand and in a second, it lighted up and began to shoot light silver sparks, like small fireworks. Ryou couldn't help but to chuckle at it. He saw Bakura by his side, holding the wand with him with a curious expression. Both of them felt a warm, comforting feeling. Though that feeling of comfort only lasted a few seconds since it was quickly replaced by one of dread when they both saw blood, oozing out of the walls as if a massacre had just happened. Bakura would've been happy to see this, if he was the cause, but the scene that stood before him was just freaking him out. He quickly let go of the wand and every single drop of blood disappeared.

"…" Dimitri looked at Ryou with a dumbfounded expression. "You… have a sick little mind, don't you…?" he muttered. Ryou blushed a lot.

"I… I'm sorry! I… um… it's… that… um…" Ryou stammered, trying to get himself out of such and awkward position.

"Ryou is a Seer!" Malik said in his defense. "He reads Tarot Cards a lot, and since we are in dangerous times, I bet that's why he's thinking like that. I bet that the Cards have been giving you bad and terrible readings, right Ryou?" Malik said, winking at him. Ryou just stared at Malik with a silly look on his face, but nodded slowly.

"Ah… a Seer, I see," Dimitri said, smiling softly. "That's a great talent, Bakura-san," he added. "That wand definitely suits you." Ryou smiled a bit weakly. "Next? Kaiba-san? How about you?" Dimitri said, smiling over to Seto.

"Fine… let's just get it over with," Seto muttered.

"Wand arm?"

"Right."

"Good then! I'll be back in a sec!" Dimitri said as he let the magical tape measurer measure him as well. He ran toward one of the shelves again.

Seto felt a bit awkward as that _'thing'_ moved by itself and measured him all around. Mokuba thought it was hilarious though. The older Kaiba rolled his eyes as Mokuba giggled. Dimitri finally returned with his wand.

"Well, I don't think it will hurt to try…" Dimitri muttered to himself as he brought the wand. "I decided to go single wood and single core on you, Kaiba-san. You don't seem to have a mix of auras like your friends." Dimitri said as he showed Kaiba his wand. "It's Elmwood, with Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches, flexible," Dimitri said as he handed Kaiba the wand. Kaiba took it in his hands and opened his eyes widely when he sensed a warm, comforting feeling go throughout his whole body. The wand shot out blue and white sparks that twirled and danced as they went down, until they disappeared.

"Ah, I knew that wand would fit you, Kaiba-san," Dimitri said, rather proudly. Seto just nodded and thanked Dimitri. "Alright, I guess it's only you now, Ishtar-san. Another one of mixed auras!" Dimitri said, excitedly. "Wand arm?"

Malik smiled, feeling rather excited that he was finally going to get his wand. "Right," he said, stretching his arm to the side, so the tape measurer began to work its magic. Dimitri went back to one of the shelves and in less than a minute, returned with a wand in his hands. "Here we go: Elm and Cedar Wood, Hippogriff Fur and Dragon Whisker, ten and a half inches, pliable," Malik quickly took the wand off Dimitri's hand and it began to glow wildly. Malik grinned as he saw lavender sparks come out of the tip of the wand and began to spin around his arm until they disappeared.

"I like this—" He began to say but stayed quiet as he saw a spirit body come out of his shadow and take a hold of his wand as well. Malik looked around and he noticed that no one but him could see that shadow standing beside him. The shadow had the silhouette of Malik's worst nightmare: Yami no Malik, or Marik. He saw the Sennen Eye glow brightly on the shadows forehead, while it smiled toward Malik in a wickedly way. The shadow quickly disappeared, and Malik felt his knees shake.

Yugi noticed his friend's chance in state and reached towards him. "Malik? Are you ok?" Malik was shaking madly. "Malik! Snap out of it!" Yugi said, giving Malik a slight shake.

Ryou also noticed this and walk beside Yugi. "Malik? What's wrong? Say something!" Everyone in the store kept glancing over to Malik, with worry all over their faces.

Malik swallowed a bit and looked over to Yugi, who was very worried.

"No… it's nothing, don't worry," Malik said, standing up straight. "So yeah, how much for the wands?" he added, trying to change the topic.

"Ah… well, it's eighteen galleons for every double core and double wooden wands, and ten galleons for the normal wand," Dimitri said, smiling a bit. They all paid their respective amounts and left the van, returning to the inside of the Burrow.

-O-O-O-

Later that night, Malik was feeling uneasy. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He softly stroked the head of his new cat, which he decided to name Leyla, which meant 'night' in Arabic. It suited it since it was completely black. Leyla was sleeping soundly on top of Malik chest as he kept thinking about what had happened inside Dimitri's store. _'He… he's back…'_ he thought to himself. _'Damn it! Why now? Now I'm freaking scared to go to Hogwarts without Rishid… he's the only one that can keep _him_ under control…'_ Layla purred softly as he kept stroking the kitten's back. Malik looked toward the window, where Thoth slept on its cage. Thoth was Ryou's new owl, named after Thoth the Egyptian god of Wisdom. He sighed a bit.

"Can't sleep?" Malik sit up, and saw that Yugi or rather Yami, was sitting up on his bed, staring at Malik.

Malik shook his head. "No…"

"Well, do something about it, because some of us _do_ want to sleep," the grouchy spirit of the Ring said, sitting on his bed, arms crossed. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, going straight to the point. Malik blinked a few times.

"Er… it was nothing," he lied.

"Don't lie to us, Malik. We saw the look on your face when you held onto your wand. You saw something, what was it?" Yami said, a bit of concern showing.

Malik sighed. "It… it was Marik. I saw him. He's back," He said, not daring to look into neither of his friend's faces.

Both Bakura and Yami were silent. They couldn't believe what they were hearing; that psycho Yami no Malik was back. If he ever got control of Malik's body again, it could be the end of Hogwarts.

"Well, we'll probably have to watch over you so you don't get too pissed," Bakura said, grinning a bit. Malik looked up to Bakura with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait… you still want to… you know, be with me… even if you know that… he's back?"

Yami laughed a bit. "Malik… you're taking to your partner in crime, and to a Pharaoh who can't stop talking about how important friends are… we don't really care of he's back. We'll just have to take some precautions is all." Malik couldn't help but to grin.

"You guys…" he said. If he was an overly sensitive person, he would've start crying and hugging them, but Malik wasn't like that so he contained himself.

"Yep, if things get too out of hands, I'll just curse you guys again," Yami said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah that would be a bum—wait… curse us… again?" Bakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Wait… so… that means that… you… it was your fault that…. I mean…" Malik muttered.

"Oh, the ruby thing? Yes, that was me," Yami said, smiling a bit deviously. Bakura and Malik both began to glare at him.

"Oh you son of a--!" Bakura began to say as he suddenly threw himself toward the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, only to be hold back by Malik.

"Wait Tomb Robber! Calm down for a second!" Malik said, holding Bakura down.

"No! Let me at him! Let me rip his genitals off, to see how much he enjoys being a woman!" Bakura yelled, making both Malik and Yami wince slightly.

"Calm down!" Malik said. Bakura finally gave up and glared at Bakura. "Thank you!" Malik said and turned around to face the Pharaoh. "So… all this… evil curse… was your idea?" Yami nodded.

"So… that means that you prank us?" Malik said. Once again, Yami nodded.

"Well I'll be… our pharaoh is finally going _dark!_" Malik said, happily, almost too happy. Yami raised an eyebrow. "You're finally living up to your name!"

"Perhaps." Yami said, grinning. Bakura sat up, finally catching on to what they were saying.

"Ah… well if this is true, then this might work to our advantage Malik…" Bakura said, smirking evilly.

"Yes, I bet it would." Malik added. Yami just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going dark, not stupid," Yami said, crossing his arms. Both Malik and Bakura couldn't help but to laugh at that statement. After a few more minutes of arguing, exchanging insults and laughing, (and Yami stopping them from pranking Seto and Mokuba, who were sleeping) they all decided to go to bed, since next day was going to be a very important day.

It will be day that they will leave to Hogwarts.

-O-O-O-

There, I'm stopping. If I keep going I don't think I'll ever finish this chapter. I think I've never ever written so much…

Anyway, I guess you guys met my OC, Dimitri Von Habsburg. He won't have a major role in this fic, I just needed a cool character to sell the wands and well… I decided to go original.

Anyway, I got the idea of using two types of woods for the wand from **Indogirl17's** story **Harry Potter, HB P, and the Order of the Shadows. ** Check it out, it's a very good story.

I did a lot of research for this chapter; from Egyptian calendars, to wand types, including woods, cores and lengths, and even Egyptian gods. So yeah… it was a very hard chapter to type. I hope you guys leave nice, good reviews.

**Setoglomper: **I'm glad you liked it! ) Thank you so much for your review!

**...: **Yeah, Yami's going dark… I'll probably explain later why. Thank you!

**Axel the Neko: **Aww, thank you! You always make my day with those nice reviews of yours! Thank you love!

**Hocapontas: **I'm glad you found it funny! Thank you!

**Avi Chant: **No Problem! I'll try to update as many times as I can! I love this story, and I'm glad I got inspired again.

Comments, suggestions, questions, ideas are always welcomed! Remember, without the reviews, I won't know what you readers will like or dislike, so please take five minutes of your time to review.


End file.
